LA MANO QUE MESE LA CUNA
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de la viuda del hombre que violo a tu hermana? El no sabe quién es ella. Ella no sabe a qué familia le pidió empleo. En esta vida todo puede suceder. Todos humanos. Uno que otro Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia inspirada en la película con el mismo nombre.**

**Summary: ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de la viuda del hombre que violo a tu hermana? El no sabe quién es ella. Ella no sabe a qué familia le pidió empleo. En esta vida todo puede suceder. Todos humanos. Uno que otro Lemmon.**

*****LA MANO QUE MESE LA CUNA*****

**Capitulo 1: Primer Encuentro**

**Pv. Edward**

Era un día como otro, de nuevo aquí sentado esperando a que mi hermana saliera de consulta, ¿Cuánto más tardaría esto? Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde lo ocurrido, 6 meses viendo a mi hermana llorar escuchando sus lamentos cada noche, ¿Cuánto más?

Otra media hora más y ya, jugueteaba con mis dedos mientras seguía esperando, mi madre había salido a comprar algunas cosas para la comida así que era mi turno de estar con ella.

La puerta del consultorio abrió, y de ella salía mi hermana con la misma cara sombría y sin vida, extrañaba oírla gritar y brincar de un lado a otro, su extraña obsesión por las compras que ahora ah cambiado, ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Alice- susurre

-hola

-vamos a casa- ella sintió y ambos caminamos hacia el estacionamiento- ¿y cómo te fue?

-el Dr. Dice que ya estoy mejor, pero no lo creo

-estarás bien- dije mientras le abría la puerta- te prometo que te sentirás mucho mejor

-Edward entiende que jamás me sentiré mejor

-Alice….

-no, ya estoy cansada de que todos me digan eso… tu, mama, papa, todos… ya estoy harta

-Alice no hables de ese modo, el Dr. Dice que es poco a poco todo quedara en el pasado

-Edward mejor cállate, quiero dejar esto no me sirve, estoy harta

Así era ahora mi hermana, sin sueños ni esperanzas y todo por ese maldito que le hizo daño, ese idiota que se aprovecho de que la pobre aun no sabía nada acerca de su cuerpo, ese idiota que se aprovecho de su profesión y la inocencia de mi hermana.

-Alice, hoy llega una nueva enfermera que te cuidara

-Edward maldita sea no soy una mocosa para que me estén cuidando

-Alice tienes 16 años no eres una mujer tampoco

-claro, me hicieron mujer a la fuerza así que ya puedo cuidarme sola

-Alice por el amor de dios, deja de hablar de esa manera- dije molesto- ya no te reconozco

-pues ni lo harás, la Alice estúpida que conocieron la mataron hace mucho tiempo

-no hables así

-sabes mejor no me digas nada, ya estoy harta- dijo aun molesta

-de todas formas la enfermera, no te va a cuidar, te va a… ayudar a que te tomes tu medicamento a tus horas, será si como tu nana

-¿nana?- alzo una ceja- ¿Qué? ¿A caso es una anciana?

-no, según su curriculum tiene 24 años

-mira qué casualidad, tiene 1 año menos que tu, dime mejor que la quieres para tu novia

-no tiene caso hablar contigo

El resto del camino nos mantuvimos en silencio, esto era cosa de todos los días ya ni se nos hacia raro el mal humor de mi hermana, sus gritos, depresiones y varios cambios de humor de los cuales sufría diariamente.

Llegamos a la casa de mis padres, ella se bajo azotando la puerta aun seguía molesta por el hecho de que habría alguien cuidándola las 24 horas, pero era por pura precaución, no quería que por algún extraño ataque depresivo terminara suicidándose, y no sería la primera vez que lo intentaba, pero afortunadamente mama había detenido sus actos.

-hola hijo- saludo mi madre al entrar- Alice hija

-hola madre- pasó de largo, sin mirarla y se fue a su cuarto, dejando a mi madre con la mirada gacha

-ya déjala

-es que tiene razón de estar enojada conmigo, es mi culpa, sin tan solo hubiera estado con ella cuando me lo pidió

-Mama no fue tu culpa, si no de ese idiota que aun sigue prófugo nada de esto es por tu causa- la abrace- déjala después se dará cuenta de lo injusta que esta siendo contigo

-pero no soporto su rechazo, me duele

-no te preocupes ya verás que todo volverá a ser como antes

-espero que sea pronto, extraño a mi bebe

-¿y papa?- pregunte al no verlo

-fue al hospital, tuvo una emergencia de último momento

-¿y la enfermera a qué hora llega?

-según llegaba al medio día, o puede que menos

-está bien, mmm… huele rico ¿Qué cocinamos hoy?- le pregunte para distraerla un poco

-hice algo de carne asada, con puré de papas

-yumi…

-espero que tu hermana coma con nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa triste

-yo también- dije no muy convencido, desde hace tiempo Alice no comía en la mesa con nosotros, la razón no quería ver a mi madre por que le echaba la culpa de lo que le paso, por eso siempre tomaba su plato y regresaba a su cuarto del cual pocas veces salía

Y eso era de todos los días, a pesar de que yo vivía en mi propio departamento, venia todos los días a visitar a mi familia, con la esperanza de que algún día llegara y todo volviera a ser igual.

**Pv. Bella**

Un nuevo trabajo, un nuevo comienzo, después de haber gastado hasta el último centavo pagando las deudas de mi esposo, las cuales después de morir habían aparecido una tras otra, dejándome en la calle, pero afortunadamente conté con el apoyo de mi padre para ayudarme a sostenerme mientras conseguía mantenerme sola.

Gracias a dios había terminado mis estudios como enfermera, y ahora había conseguido un puesto como enfermera personal para una tal Alice Cullen, aun no tenia en qué consistía mi empleo, ya que no conocía mucho de la situación de la chica, solo que tenía 18 años, sufría de depresión y no me habían dado más detalles.

Después de salir del cuarto que había rentado, me puse mi uniforme blanco, y un suéter para cubrirme del frio, mi maletín y salí hacia mi nuevo "hogar".

Tome un taxi, di la dirección que me habían proporcionado y afortunadamente el chofer no tuvo muchos problemas en encontrar la casa.

Casa, esa no era la palabra para describir este lugar, parecía una mansión, pero en fin, me baje del taxi le pague lo que el taxímetro indico, camine hasta el intercomunicador y pulse el botón

-_diga_

-soy Isabella Swan la nueva enfermera

-_oh, espere_

Se escucho un ruido y las puertas se abrieron mostrando un camino de piedra con un hermoso jardín alrededor el que hubiera hecho esta obra de arte era un genio.

Seguí caminando hasta que visualice la entrada, afuera estaba una mujer esperándome era una mujer muy hermosa, con su cabello ondulado y rostro de forma de corazón, me miraba de una manera tan dulce y demasiado maternal.

-hola

-buenos días, Sra.…

-Esme Cullen, pero solo dime Esme

-eso es una falta de respeto- dije apenada- por cierto soy Isabella Swan, pero puede llamarme Bella

-mucho gusto, y tan solo quiero que haya confianza- me sonrió- vamos entra, quiero que conozcas a mi familia

-claro

La casa era mejor por dentro que por fuera, los muebles eran de un tono rustico pero aun así modernos, se veía muy bien y muy cálido.

-¡Alice, Edward!- llamo- son mis hijos- dijo al ver mi cara de confusión, mi esposo se nos unirá luego ha salido a trabajar

-no hay problema Esme- le reste importancia- por lo que me dijo, es a Alice a la que tengo que cuidar, ¿cierto?

-si

-¿mama?- una voz masculina le hizo compañía al lo que según mi percepción era el hombre más hermoso del mundo, era alto, del mismo tono pálido que su madre, cabello cobrizo algo despeinado, pero lo que más me gusto era ese par de ojos tan hermosos de un color verde

-Edward ella es Bella Swan, la nueva enfermera de Alice

-mucho gusto, Edward Cullen- me tendió la mano, yo la tome pero al momento que nuestras manos se tocaron sentí una corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo que tuve que soltar su mano si no me calcinaría viva

-mucho gusto- sonreí

-¿Quién es ella?- voltee y ahí estaba la que suponía yo era Alice

-Bella Swan, mucho gusto- le tendí la mano pero ella solo me vio de arriba abajo y comenzó a reír

-¿ella se supone que es la que me va a cuidar?-dijo con burla- no me hagan reír

-Alice compórtate

-no tengo por que hacerlo, además no tienes derecho a mandarme a nada

-Alice- susurro con voz rota su madre

-¡Alice retráctate ahora mismo!- reprendió su hermano

-¡tu no eres nadie para gritarme!- me volteo a ver- y tu… puedes ir agarrando tus cositas y largarte de una vez, no te necesito

Yo me quede asombrada por la forma en que me hablaba, algo malo le tuvo que haber pasado a esta chica para que se comportara de esta manera, después de eso ella se hecho a correr escaleras arriba.

-siento esto- dijo Esme con voz rota

-no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me corren- dije medio broma para que aliviara el ambiente, pero solo Edward se rio y a medias- pero a pesar de eso, jamás eh dejado a un paciente solo

-¿eso significa que no te irás?- pregunto Edward

-claro que no- sonreí- ayudare a Alice en todo lo que pueda

-gracias- Esme me abrazo llorando- de verdad necesitamos tu ayuda

-no la defraudare… lo prometo- le devolví el abrazo

-Edward por que no le enseñas a Bella su cuarto

-claro- sonrió al verme- vamos Bella, por aquí

Subimos por las escaleras, y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo que por cierto era muy grande, nos paramos frente a una puerta, Edward busco por sus bolsillos y saco una pequeña llave plateada y abrió la puerta con ella.

-espero que te guste- dijo antes de entrar- espero que no te moleste pero necesitamos que estés cerca del cuarto de Alice por alguna emergencia, y para mayor seguridad el mío esta a lado del tuyo por si necesitas ayuda- me señalo la puerta de a lado

-me parece bien, es necesario que este cerca de ella- entramos a la habitación, ¿este era mi cuarto? Era muy grande una cama matrimonial se encontraba en medio con una colcha de color dorado y una cabecera de hierro forjado en forma de pequeña rosas- es muy linda esta recamara

-me alegra que te guste- me encontré con su mirada la cual no había notado que era de un color verde muy brillante como esmeralda, quite la mirada en seguida no quería que pesara que estaba babeando por el

-si aunque creo que es demasiado

-si te hace sentir bien todas son así- rio

-creo que un poco- también reí

Entonces se escucho un fuerte golpe del otro lado y un "lárgate"

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Alice- susurro Edward antes de salir

Yo lo seguí de inmediato, y me encontré a Edward tratando de abrir la puerta de lo que pensé que era el cuarto de Alice, pero despues note que Esme estaba a su lado llorando.

-¡Alice maldición abre la puerta!

-¿Qué paso?

-solo venia a traerle algo de comer, toque su puerta y no me abría por eso entre, pero la vi con un cuchillo en la mano, no se en donde lo saco- comenzó a llorar y yo la abrace de modo de consuelo- se lo quite… pero no le dije nada por que me empujo y ahora esta encerrada

-no se puede abrir- dijo el desesperado

-¿y no tienen llave de la puerta?

-no, ella nos la quito al igual que las copias- gruño- voy por una hacha la sacare a la fuerza

-Edward espera- le tome del brazo- yo abriré la puerta, no queremos que se altere mas si lo haces a la fuerza

-pero como…

-yo se como

Recordé que hace tiempo mi padre me enseño a abrir las puertas con un pequeño gancho y un pasador, me levante hacia mi cuarto y busque si por suerte en el armario había un gancho, por suerte había muchos busque el mas delgado y volví con los demás, lo retorcí para que quedara en forma de "L" y me saque un pasador del pelo, e igual lo enderece, así los metí en la chapa.

Despues de varios intentos, logre quitarle el seguro a la puerta y pude abrirla, afortunadamente Alice no había hecho ninguna tontería, estaba arrinconada en una de las esquinas de su cuarto llorando, se veía tan frágil

-déjenme sola con ella- les susurre

-pero…

-por favor Esme, les hablare si algo pasa

-esta bien

Cerré la puerta muy despacio y me acerque poco a poco ella, hasta sentarme a su lado

-¿Alice?- susurre

-déjame quiero estar sola

-solo quiero hacerte compañía

-no quiero tu lastima- dijo entre sollozos

-¿Por qué piensas que te tengo lastima?

-es lo único que veo en los ojos de las personas, su lastima… además no me gustan las enfermeras ni los doctores

-si, a mi tampoco- me encogí de hombros

-pero si tu eres…

-lo se, pero también me caigo mal- respondí- pero lo único que me gusta de serlo es que puedo ayudar a las personas

-¿Por qué?

-¿te voy a contar un secreto?- le susurre- hace tiempo murió mi esposo

-¿de que murió?- estaba cediendo, buena señal

-se suicido,- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- me sentí muy mal por eso por no ayudarlo

-¿y que hiciste?

-pues lo fui superando poco a poco con ayuda de mi familia, sabes sino fuera por mi papa yo estaría muy deprimida aun, y desde entonces me puse como propia misión ayudar a las personas que tienen problemas, ¿me entiendes?- asintió- por eso quiero ayudarte, pero para eso me debes tener confianza no quiero que me veas como tu enfermera sino como tu amiga

-pero te ves como enfermera

-puedo cambiarme si eso te hace sentir mejor- le sonreí

-pero aun así me vas a estar cazando

-eso no lo podre evitar, mira ahora quiero que te levantes de aquí por que me pareció ver una araña a tu lado

-no…- y no dijo mas y se levanto muy rápido, pero se tambaleo y si no fuera por que me había levantado y le había ayudado se hubiera vuelto a caer

-¿estas bien?

-solo un poco mareada

-¿ya comiste?- negó- ¿no quieres que tu mama te traiga algo de comer?

-no, preferiría que Edward me la trajera- no le quise preguntar por que no quería que su mama estuviera con ella pero ahora no era el momento

-ahorita lo llamo para que te traiga algo rico de comer, ¿si?

Me levante dispuesta a llamar a Edward para que le trajera de comer cuando su voz me detuvo

-gracias Bella, pero no te aseguro que sea muy buena amiga

-con que lo seas me basta

Le sonreí antes de salir a buscar a su hermano

**Pv. Edward**

Me estaba comenzando a desesperar, si Bella no salía en 5 minutos entraría a la fuerza

Pero no fue necesario ya que de repente Bella venia saliendo del cuarto de Alice

-Bella- mi madre fue hacia su dirección

-no te preocupes Esme, Alice esta bien pude tranquilizarla

-¿en serio?

-si- me sonrió- Edward, Alice quiere que le subas algo de comer

-yo puedo…

-no Esme al parecer ella no quiere que entres- mi madre bajo la cabeza y corrió escaleras abajo- creo que no debí decirle eso

-no te preocupes, esto es de todos los días

-¿Edward?- lo llame

-si

-¿Por qué tanto rencor hacia su madre?- me pregunto

-Bella no creo que sea el momento para que te lo diga, han sido muchas emociones además creo que lo correcto es que Alice te lo cuente

-supongo que si, pero entre mas rápido sepa lo que le pasa, mas rápido podre ayudarla

-no sabia que fueras psicóloga- le pregunte sorprendido

-no lo soy, pero se lo básico- me sonrió y me quede embobado por su sonrisa- este… Alice tiene hambre

-oh… perdón- asentí avergonzado y baje a la cocina por algo para mi hermana

Desde la cocina se escuchaban los sollozos de mi madre, era algo que siempre me deprimía oír a mi madre llorar

-¿mama?

-la comida de Alice esta en la barra- dijo recargada en el lavabo

-mama, ¿estas bien?

-si hijo- podía oír su voz rota

-sabes que Alice te quiere- dije para tranquilizarla

-no hijo, tu hermana me desprecia y todo es mi culpa- comenzaron los sollozos de nuevo

-no mama- me acerque para abrazarla, esta situación tenia que acabar mi pobre madre no tenia que sufrir por todo esto, no había sido su culpa, ella solo obedecía de las instrucciones de ese "doctor"

-tu hermana tiene hambre- dijo recordándome

-puede esperar

-no sube- definitivamente ella se iba a ir al cielo- yo estaré en mi jardín

-esta bien

Tome la bandeja de la barra y fui a la habitación de Alice, toque la puerta escuche un _"adelante" _abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi hermana sentada en su cama en posición de indio

-te traje de comer-

-gracias, déjala en la mesa

-Alice- me senté a su lado- mama la esta pasando mal, no soporta tu desprecio

-se lo merece, no se lo perdonare tan fácilmente

-si, pero al menos trata de no ser tan cruel con ella

-no prometo nada- dijo de forma acida, suspire frustrado

-¿Qué opinas de Bella?- pregunte despues de un momento de silencio

-se ve que es buena persona

-entonces ¿aceptaras su ayuda?

-creo que hare un esfuerzo, pero al igual no prometo nada- dijo igual de molesta

-no se puede hablar contigo

-pues no lo hagas

-bien- me pare de su cama directo a la puerta

-bien- la escuche antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe

Estaba enojado, entiendo que ella este mal pero no tenia que descargar su frustración con mi madre, ella no tenia la culpa por que no lo entendía, lo malo que mi madre no lo soportaría mucho, su corazón no lo soportaría.

**Hola chicas**

**¿Que les pareció este capítulo?**

**Sé que aun no se dice mucho de lo que le paso a Alice, pero poco a poco las cosas se irán aclarando y sabrán toda la verdad, por ahora no fue muy cálida la bienvenida de Alice y ella es un poco diferente de la que conocemos, pero veremos cómo se dan las cosas.**

**¿Que les parece? ¿Merezco un review?**

**Déjenme saber su opinión, y aclaro este fic no tiene nada que ver con la película, solo tome la idea principal de ella, ah… y el titulo xD.**

**Solo quiero decirles que como ya entre a la Tecno, se me va hacer un poquito difícil actualizar tan rápido como quiera, pero quiero que sepan que no la dejare aun lado… solo no me abandonen.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Besitos **

**P4u-H4L3-R4ThBoN3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia inspirada en la película con el mismo nombre.**

**Summary: ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de la viuda del hombre que violo a tu hermana? El no sabe quién es ella. Ella no sabe a qué familia le pidió empleo. En esta vida todo puede suceder. Todos humanos. Uno que otro Lemmon.**

*****LA MANO QUE MESE LA CUNA*****

**Capitulo 2: El pequeño Emmett**

**Pv. Alice**

Como podía tan siquiera pensar que yo perdonaría a Esme, jamás lo haría ella me dejo sola cuando mas la necesitaba, por mas que le pedí que se quedara conmigo no lo hizo confió mas en ese hombre, que le decía que todo estaría bien y no era cierto y gracias a eso termine como estoy ahora.

Eso nos lleva, ¿para qué demonios necesitaba una enfermera? No me gusta que me cuidaran a todas horas, era cierto que a veces tenia mis momentos suicidas pero no era necesario tanto, no es que no me agradara Bella se veía que era buena persona y despues de lo que me confeso hacia que tuviera un poquito de confianza y hasta creo que podríamos ser amigas, pero eso seria dar mi brazo a torcer y admitir que mi madre gano.

Asi que por más que Edward me pidiera que la perdonara nunca lo haría…

**Pv. Bella**

Necesitaba saber que era lo que le había pasado a Alice, sino como podría ayudarla, a pesar de que mi trabajo era solo cuidarla no me vendría mal ayudarla ya que era obvio que algo muy grave le haba pasado por que se actitud era muy agresiva hacia su madre, además que fue lo que le habrá hecho Esme para que la despreciara tanto, todo esto me iba a provocar un gran mareo.

Me puse a acomodar mis cosas en mi sencilla- nótese el sarcasmo- habitación, no había traído muchas cosas no era fanática de tener demasiada ropa, a pesar de que cuando vivía con mi esposo el siempre me insistía en que gastara demasiado dinero comprándome vestidos para cada ocasión, ropa deportiva, para salir a pasear, para el día, para la noche, etc.… nunca me gusto eso, y a raíz de su muerte tuve que vender todo dejándome lo básico.

Además tenia que vestirme más informal ya que se lo había prometido a Alice, quería que me tuviera confianza y para eso tenia que no parecer tan enfermera.

-¿se puede?- la cabeza de Esme sobresalió- siento si no espere a que me abrieras es que toque y no salías

-no hay problema, estaba en esos momentos en donde piensas y te pierdes- le sonreí- ¿Qué sucede?

-solamente te venia a llamar por que es hora de comer, además mi esposo ya llego y quiero que lo conozcas

-en un minuto bajo- asintió y se dio la vuelta- este… ¿Esme?

-¿si?

-¿te molesta que no este en uniforme en mi estancia aquí?

-no la verdad no, de todas maneras quiero que te sientas cómoda pero ¿a que se debe?

-le prometí a Alice que no me vestiría con mi uniforme ya que me dijo que no le gustaban ni las enfermeras ni los doctores y quiero que se sienta cómoda.

-¿ella te dijo eso?- asentí- no lo sabia

-bueno supongo que no ha tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con ella- quise componer mi metida de pata, sabia que su relación no era muy cercana desde… bueno desde lo que le haya pasado

-no, no la he tenido- sonrió sin alegría- te esperamos abajo

-Esme te pido una disculpa si dije algo que te incomodara

-no te preocupes cariño, todo esta bien- dijo antes de salir por la puerta

Me apure a terminar de acomodar todo me vi al espejo y aun traía el uniforme, lo primero que hice fue deshacerme el chongo que tenia en el pelo dejando que cayera suelto, se sentía tan bien no tener tanto pasador, tome unos pantalones y una playera de algodón, al fin y al cabo solo no iba a salir a ningún lado, me los puse y baje para encontrarme con el resto de la familia.

-oh al fin bajas- sonrió Esme- Carlisle esta es Bella Swan la nueva enfermera de Alice- ella me había presentado a un hombre muy guapo rubio, un poco pálido y unos ojos azules muy brillantes, ahora veo de donde habían sacado la belleza estos hijos suyos

-Carlisle Cullen, mucho gusto- me tendió la mano

-igualmente señor Cullen- conteste a su saludo

-dime Carlisle, el señor Cullen era mi padre- me sonrió y no pude evitar regresarle la sonrisa

-Carlisle… ¿y Emmett?- pregunto Esme

-ahora baja ya sabes… el baño- susurro lo ultimo pero lo escuche muy bien

Platicamos algunas cosas, les platique un poco de mi, poco despues bajo un niño como de 10 años de pelo color caramelo rizado igual que el de Esme y ojos azules como su padre venia sobándose la barriga, se me hizo muy tierno verlo con su puchero.

-¿Qué tienes hijo?

-me duele mi pancita- seguía sobándose la pansa

-¿y eso por que?

-es que comí muchos bombones en la tarde- hizo un puchero

-que voy hacer contigo-negó con la cabeza- Emmett ella es Bella- me señalo y el niño me miro por un rato- ella es la enfermera de…

-¿es mi enfermera?- sonrió y se acerco a mi- holaaaaaaaa enfermara- y se abrazo a mis piernas ya que me llegaba a la cintura

-hola Emmett- salude con una sonrisa

-¿vas a ser mi enfermera solo para mi?- pregunto sin soltarme

-Emmett suelta a Bella- ordeno a su padre

-no te preocupes… desafortunadamente seré la enfermera de tu hermana pero también puedo cuidarte a ti

-¿en serio? Tengo una linda niñera- comenzó aplaudir- seré la envidia de mis amigos- se froto las manos como villano de película, todo eso me hacia reir

-¿o de Rosalie?- Carlisle pregunto y el niño frunció el seño

-¿de Rosalie? ¡Guacala! ¡Argh!- hizo cara de asco- esa niña es una latosa se la pasa molestándome… además Bella es mas linda- volvió a abrazar mis piernas

-Emmett deja de acosar a Bella- dijo Edward entrando al cuarto- ¿Qué va decir tu novia Rosalie?

-¡ella no es mi novia! Nunca lo será- me soltó y se cruzo de brazos- mi novia va a ser Bella ¿verdad?- yo lo vi sorprendida

-este… por ahora no Emmett cuando crezcas ya veremos- al principio se puso triste pero el "ya veremos" lo hizo sonreí de nuevo

-¡YUPI!- se hecho a correr escaleras arriba

-creo que el dolor de estomago se le olvido- comento Carlisle

-disculpa eso Bella, Emmett a veces puede ser algo imprudente

-no te preocupes por eso Esme, no es la primera vez que un niño me acosa- use las mismas palabras que uso Edward- además no le quiero quitar el novio a Rosalie, por cierto ¿Quién es ella?

-ella es la hija menor de unos amigos que tenemos van en la mismo salón y al principio eran amigos pero no supe en que momento se hicieron enemigos, si cuando sus padres venían de visita hasta jugaban juntos- me contesto Edward

-bueno vamos a cenar- dijo Esme

-¿y Alice?- pregunto el Sr. Cullen, pero noto la cara de su esposa- supongo que esta en su cuarto

-si

-voy a ver si va a bajar- asentimos y fue escaleras arriba

-bueno porque no pasamos a la mesa

-claro- dijimos Edward y yo

Pasamos a un lindo comedor de madera de caoba cuadrada se veía muy fina, me senté a lado de Edward por que se supone que el otro lado se sentaba Esme y Emmett.

-espero que les guste- entro Esme al comedor con una charola que tenia un trozo de carne de ternera al horno- solo falta la ensalada y el puré

-yo te ayudo- me levante

-eres muy amable querida

Entre a la cocina y tome la charola que tenia el puré y la ensalada

-gracias Bella

-no hay problema- le sonreí

-solo esperemos a papa y a Emmett, para comenzar- dijo Edward- ¡Emmett!

-vooooooy- contesto el niño desde arriba, y se escucho el sonido de alguien bajando las escaleras, el pequeño Emmett traía algo en las manos- esto es para ti Bella

-gracias- tome el pequeño papel y lo extendí

_Eres muy bonita Bella_

_¿Serias mi novia?_

-gracias Emmett eres muy lindo

-¿entonces?- dijo con brillo en los ojos

-ahora no puedo, pero ya veremos despues

-¡douh!- todos reímos ante su ocurrencia

-ya Casanova es hora de comer, ve a sentarte- ordeno su madre

-si mami- se sentó a su lado

Unos momentos de esperar Carlisle apareció con la cara algo molesta pero antes de que su esposa lo viera recobro la compostura

-¿y Alice amor?

-este… no tiene hambre querida- el rostro de decepción de Esme era notorio

-oh… bueno, cenemos- comenzó a servir los platos

Pasamos un rato charlando de cosas triviales hasta que Esme comenzó a preguntarme cosas

-¿y bien Bella que hay acerca de ti?- comenzó- ¿tienes familia?

-pues mis padres viven en Forks, mi madre es muy entusiasta lo contrario de mi padre que es un poco serio, en eso me parezco a el

-¿y eres casada?

-mama, no hay que hostigar a Bella con tanta pregunta- intervino Edward

-no, esta bien- le quito peso al asunto- si, estuve casada… pero mi esposo murió hace poco

-oh lo siento querida no quise molestar

-no te preocupes Esme, y desafortunadamente jamás tuve la oportunidad de ser madre- sonreí algo triste ese siempre había sido mi sueño pero Riley jamás acepto un bebe ya que alegaba que aun no estaba listo y no se que mas

-no te preocupes Bella algún día encontraras a alguien con quien puedas comenzar de nuevo- me dijo Edward sonriéndome- y podrás tener todos los bebes que quieras

La forma que el me había dicho eso hizo que algo en mi floreciera y me diera esperanzas

-gracias Edward- nos miramos un momento que me pareció eterno hasta que el hizo una mueca de dolor

-auch- encontró la causa, cierto enano bajo la mesa- ¡Emmett!

-no te metas con mi novia- todos rieron excepto yo que aun estaba algo atontada

-Emmett hijo limítate a cenar- lo regaño su padre- y ofrécele una disculpa a tu hermano

-Nop

-¡Emmett Alexander Vladimir Cullen ahora!- me quede sorprendida ¿Qué tan largo nombre esta se le esta permitido ponerle a un niño?

-lo siento Edward- le dijo refunfuñado

-no te preocupes Emmett no te voy a robar a tu novia

La comida se pasó entre pláticas y comentarios fuera de lugar de Emmett, me sentía algo alagada de que este pequeño me celara pero a la vez era extraño.

Y Alice no apareció

**Pv. Edward**

Este enano hijo de… argh se la paso golpeándome bajo la mesa durante toda la cena, pero no podía evitarlo Bella era demasiado hermosa para no dejar de verla**, **quizá no sea mala idea intentar algo con ella, pues tenia una pequeña sospecha de que yo no le era indiferente.

Pero de eso me encargaría despues poco a poco, ahora estaba el asunto de Alice de nuevo no había bajado a cenar, no es que yo le haya llevado tanta comida hace unos momentos, ¿Qué no entendía que todo esto hería a Esme?

A veces solo a veces me daban ganas de gritar, todo lo que sentía o simplemente ahorcar a mi hermana por lo que le hace a nuestra madre.

Ok entiendo que este mal por lo que le paso pero, Esme no tenia la culpa ¿por que le costaba tanto entenderlo? Y si le decía a Bella cual era el problema, ella seria capaz de ayudarla ya que no la corrió a patadas en el primer momento que entro a su cuarto o esperar a que ella lo haga.

Dieron las 10:00 de la noche y era momento de que volviera a mi propio departamento, pero no quería… antes rogaba el momento de irme para escapar de la situación aunque sea por un par de horas, pero ahora había un motivo por el cual no quería irme y ese motivo se llama Bella.

-nos vemos mañana mama- me despedí dándole un beso en la frente

-hijo no debes molestarte en venir todos los días

-quiero hacerlo- le sonreí- nos vemos mañana papa

-buenas noches hijo

-despídeme de Emmett de mi parte, ya que no creo que se despegue de Bella en lo que resta de la noche- mis padres rieron- y recuérdenle que aun me duele la pantorrilla

-lo haremos hijo- mama me siguió el juego

-denle a Alice un beso por mi

-¿y por que no lo haces tu?- mi hermana apareció de la nada, al fin se había dignado en salir de su cuarto

-vaya hasta que sales- me acerque a ella- pensé que estarías recluida haya dentro

-solo baje por agua

Negué- nos vemos mañana hermanita- le di un abrazo- duerme bien y no disgustes a Esme por favor

-aja

-te quiero- le di a ella también un beso en la frente

-yo también- me pareció que me susurro

Me separe de ella y camine rumbo a mi coche

Ya de camino a mi casa, de verdad me había dicho eso hace meses que no escuchaba un te quiero de Alice, bueno no lo dijo precisamente pero me correspondió el abrazo.

¿Qué debo hacer para recuperar a mi hermanita?

Ya por fin solo en mi departamento, me desparrame en mi sillón quitándome mis zapatos necesitaba relajarme, un buen baño de burbujas y a dormir es lo único que necesitaba.

El sonido de mi teléfono me detuvo cuando estuve a punto de subir por mi tan ansioso baño de burbujas.

-bueno

_-¡hola Edward!- _esa voz molesta que tanto me fastidiaba ¡no ella por favor!

-hola Diane, ¿eres tu?

_-¿pues quien mas galán?_

Ella era Diane… una chica con la cual había salido hace como 2 años, pero solo fue eso salido, ni siquiera lo formalizamos ya que no veía futuro a nuestra relación, es que no teníamos nada en común ella era todo lo contrario de mi, muy superficial y vanidosa solo se fijaba en lo que los demás tenían en la cartera en lugar del cerebro, cuando salíamos quería que siempre la llevara a los mejores restaurantes sin importar lo caros que fueran, lo entendía ya que sus padre era dueño de una cadena de restaurantes reconocida mundialmente y su madre tenia acciones en los hoteles Hilton, pues como querían que fuera su hija.

Ok lo acepto, habíamos estado juntos en esos 2 años, era maravillosa en la cama no lo niego pero como persona era totalmente un asco, por eso digamos que "corte "con ella, pero supongo que aun no lo ah entendido por que me llama cada noche pidiéndome salir o venir a mi habitación pero siempre me negaba y lo peor era que las escusas se me estaban acabando.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunte a ver si mi voz sonaba convincente de lo cual cansado estaba

-_me has dejado abandonada_- intuía su cara de suplica que estaría poniendo ahora- _te extraño baby_

-Diane sabes que ahora estoy pasando una terrible situación familiar ahora y no puedo darme el lujo de salir a divertirme

-_lo se Eddie_- gruñí sabia que odio que me digan Eddie- _pero es tu hermana la que esta toda mallugada no tu_

-voy a pretender que no oí eso asi que por favor no me llames… estoy cansado y quiero irme a dormir

-_pero…_

-pero nada, adiós- colgué en ese momento

Me masajee las sienes ya que un dolor de cabeza estaba amenazando en formarse, a penas estaba consiguiendo un poquito de tranquilidad, y ¡pum! Esta mujer me llama para arruinando la poca calma que había conseguido.

Aun refunfuñando me fui a mi cuarto, saque mi pijama mas cómoda y la puse sobre la cama, comencé a quitarme la ropa, me enrede una toalla en cintura, y regrese al baño para comenzar a llenar la tina, mientras lo hacia me observe en el espejo.

Mi barba estaba comenzando a salir, me veía algo descuidado podría jurar que hasta ya me estoy viendo canas en el pelo no puedo creer que a los 24 años ya este envejeciendo, si algún día todos estos problemas llegasen a arreglarse me tomaría unas larguísimas vacaciones, algún crucero de un mes por las islas griegas, pero mejor aun si Bella me acompañara… stop… ¿me podrían repetir lo que dije?... ahora si ya alucino… como si ella me fuera hacer caso, pero ya me había prometido hace mi luchita ¿no?

Me metí a mi tina una vez que estuvo casi llena, ahora me había arrepentido no haber comprado ese jacuzzi con hidromasaje cuando estuvo en oferta, pero por ahora solo tenia esto y por ahora me bastaba.

**Pv. Emmett**

Una niñera muy bonita solo para mí bueno no toda ya que la tenia que compartir con Alice, pero aun asi seria la envidia de todos los niños cuando me vean llegar con ella, eso le enseñara a esa mocosa Rosalie que hay mujeres mas lindas que ella y que no me rechazan como ella lo hizo.

-¿mami?

-¿Qué pasa tesoro?

-mami, ¿Bella puede llevarme a la escuela hoy?- le pregunte cuando termine mi desayuno

-Emmy sabes que Bella es enfermera de Alice

-pero… pero Alice esta durmiendo y ella no va a la escuela

-Emmett

-porfissssss- tenía que usar mi arma secreta, la carita, esa carita nunca falla… carita activada- porfis

-Emmett… ¡ash! Esta bien le voy a preguntar a Bella y si ella no quiere no la voy a obligar ¿me oíste?- misión cumplida… carita desactivada

-¿no querré que cosa?- mi princesa había entrado

-llevarme a la escuela

-si tu quieres

-pues…

-por fis… -carita activada- ¿si Bella?

-no veo problema, ¿esta muy lejos la primaria?- pregunto a mi mami- es que tengo que estar aquí antes de que despierte Alice

-no solo a tres cuadras

-bien- puso sus manos en sus rodillas para agacharse hacia mi- ¿listo?

-voy por mi mochila

Corrí hacia mi cuarto por mi mochila de Naruto, me la puse no sin antes darme el último vistazo en el espejo y baje con mi princesa que ya me esperaba en la puerta sonriéndome.

-vámonos- me tomo la mano y nos dirigimos a la escuela

No me solté de su mano en todo el recorrido, me sentía muy feliz a su lado podía ver la cara de los otros niños que me veían con envidia, y yo súper contento.

-y Emmett ¿en que año vas?

-pase a tercero- dije orgulloso al ser niño grande

-que bien, ¿y de calificaciones?

-bien

-que bueno

Al fin llegamos a mi escuela, me sentía triste de que me separaría de ella, en eso no se por que voltee pero atrás de Bella a unos metros estaba Rosalie viéndome confundida.

-nos vemos Bella- y le di un abrazo

-te veo luego- me respondió el abrazo

Me separe de ella no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a Rosalie que se volteo molesta y fue hacia su mama.

Ja no que no

**Tan Tan Tan **

**Diane volvió chicas, a las que tuvieron la oportunidad de leer la de REMEMBER ME sabrán a quien me refiero por que es la misma, pero esta es la versión de su "EGO" o sea un completa y total Bitch, ahora si aquí podrán odiarla con motivos no como en RM, lo siento manita ya que tu serás la victima de nuevo, pero Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, etc.…. ya están muy choteadas. **

**Bueno dejando eso a un lado… ¡¿no es tierno Emmy de chiquis? Es que ya me había cansado de que el fuera el hermano mayor y pues ahora le toco ser el nene de la casa. Y pobre tuvo su primera decepción amorosa tan chiquito, ahora saben por que ya no quiere a Rose y se obsesiono con Bella.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a pesar de que son poquitos para mi son muy significativos**

**Pero ahora quiero saber que opinan de este capitulo, ya saben comentario, duda, sugerencia, amenaza, un narcomensaje lo que quieran.**

**Nos leemos hasta el próximo lunes**

**Besitos**

**P4u H4L3 R4ThBoN3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia inspirada en la película con el mismo nombre.**

**Summary: ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de la viuda del hombre que violo a tu hermana? El no sabe quién es ella. Ella no sabe a qué familia le pidió empleo. En esta vida todo puede suceder. Todos humanos. Uno que otro Lemmon.**

*****LA MANO QUE MESE LA CUNA*****

**Capitulo 3: El sueño**

**Pv. Bella**

_Otro día mas en la casa sola sin nadie mas que yo y seguramente de nuevo Riley vendría cansado y se iría a dormir, ya llevaba meses con lo mismo, hace mucho que no estábamos juntos, ni un te quiero, ya ni siquiera me tocaba, pero yo lo amaba por eso soportaba eso a lo mejor era solo momentáneo, el volvería a ser el de antes. A pesar de que aun no habíamos consumado nuestro amor con un bebe, se que Riley aun no estaba listo yo se que también el quería un niño aunque aun no me lo había dicho_

_-¿Riley?- pregunte al oír un ruido proveniente de la entrada_

_-soy yo- respondió_

_Me levante de mi sillón y fui a el para darle la bienvenida, pero algo en el me sorprendió se veía ausente como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, no lo había visto asi antes, se veía… tan preocupado._

_-¿pasa algo?_

_-¿eh?... no nada, estoy bien… tuve un día pesado me hicieron un intercambio de hospital por hoy- respondió antes de caminar hacia nuestra habitación _

_-dime que mas te pasa- lo detuve tomándolo del brazo_

_-estoy bien- se soltó bruscamente su brazo- voy a mi despacho no me molestes_

_-pero…_

_-estaré en mi despacho dije- se alejo rápidamente de mi_

_Desapareció de mi vista en el pasillo hacia su despacho, sabia que no debía seguirlo por que se molestaría era mejor dejarlo solo, puede que haya tenido un mal día en el trabajo sabia que eso de intercambio de doctores era muy frustrante, ir a un hospital nuevo solo por unas horas, a lo mejor algo le paso haya y eso lo tiene asi… mejor lo dejo solo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-¿Riley?- toque la puerta- Riley amor te…_

_Me quede petrificada al verlo, ¿Qué hacia mi esposo tirado en el piso? _

_-¿Riley?- me tire a su lado, toque su cabeza y sentí algo viscoso en mis dedos ¿sangre?- ¡oh por dios! ¡Riley!_

-¡No!- grite

Otra vez el mismo sueño, me levante agitada ya llevaba meses con lo mismo, el mismo sueño la misma situación, y yo no podía hacer nada, ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Qué le había provocado acabar con su vida de esa manera?

Me levante y me quite le sudor de mi frente, otra noche en vela ¿Cuánto mas soportaría esto?

Baje a la cocina, tal vez un vaso de leche tibia me daría la tranquilidad como para volver a dormir, saque el cartón de leche, me serví un poco en una taza y lo metí al horno, me quede observando como daba vueltas cuando un sonido me sobresalto.

-¿Bella?

-Edward me asustaste- me toque el pecho mi corazón estaba acelerado

-lo siento, pero no pensé verte aquí a las 4 de la mañana

-no podía dormir, y pensé que un vaso de leche me ayudaría

-¿Por qué no podías dormir?- se veía preocupado

-un mal sueño- suspire

-tal vez si me lo contaras te ayudara un poco

-no te preocupes son tonterías- le quite importancia al asunto

-si no te dejan dormir, entonces no deben ser tonterías- me observo detalladamente- dime que sucede en tus sueños

Suspire resignada- todos los días sueño el día en que mi esposo murió

-oh

-yo estuve ahí pero no pude ayudarlo

-¿Qué le paso?- yo negué- ¿es algo malo?- asentí

-muy malo- solloce

-como desearía poder ayudarte- se acerco a mí

-no te preocupes Edward ya paso, no puedo cambiar el pasado

-pero estas llorando- toco mis mejillas dulcemente, no me había dado cuenta que mis ojos estaban húmedos- ¿Qué puedo hacer para no verte llorar?

-nada- voltee mi cara, entonces caí en cuenta-¿Que haces aquí?

-es la casa de mis padres supongo que puedo venir cuando quiera- dijo con burla

-si pero no se supone que estas en tu departamento

-si, pero mañana es sábado y es el sábado familiar de los Cullen- me sonrió- a lo mejor no me viste llegar ya que cuando llegue tu estabas en tu cuarto supongo que dormida

-oh ya veo- respondí a mi estupidez

_Ding_

-tu leche esta lista

-claro- abrí la puerta del microondas y saque mi leche, le di un trago

-Bella, ¿te puedo preguntar algo personal?

-puedes… pero no se si pueda responderte

-me arriesgare- contesto de manera segura

-entonces pregunta- dije aunque estaba segura de lo que iba a preguntar

-¿de que murió tu esposo?- vuala

-sabia que era eso lo que ibas a preguntar- suspire- se suicido Edward, no se que fue lo que lo orillo a hacerlo, si ya no quería nuestro matrimonio simplemente me hubiera dejado, si no quería un hijo me lo hubiera dicho, no se Edward no se que paso, ya me canse de pensar en todas las posibilidades todo lo que pudo haber provocado que hiciera lo que hizo- de nuevo mis traicioneros ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas

-lo siento Bella

-no te preocupes, pensar en eso siempre me pone mal

-pero aun asi- se volvió acercar- no debió haber hecho lo que hizo… me refiero a que problema hubiera sido tan grave como quitarse la vida y para dejar a su bella esposa, y no enfrentarlo junto con ella

-no lo se, jamás me lo dijo- volví a sollozar, entonces algo tibio me rodeo el cuerpo abrí bien mis ojos para encontrarme con los brazos de Edward confortándome

-no llores ¿si?- asentí

-gracias, creo que a veces una necesita un consuelo

-siempre que lo quieras no dudes en llamarme- me reí ante su oferta

-de nuevo te lo agradezco mucho- bostece la leche había hecho su efecto en mi- tengo sueño, creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir

-esta bien- me soltó ya que aun me tenía entre sus brazos, pero por un momento lo extrañe, eso era extraño- buenas noches

-buenas noches Edward- me despedí con un movimiento de mano y subí por las escaleras

Llegue a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama, cerré los ojos y caí en el mundo de los sueños… y volví a soñar pero era un sueño diferente con un hombre diferente.

_Edward_

**Pv. Edward **

La vi alejarse de mi, desde las escaleras me sentí mal haberla dejarlo ir de esa manera, en cuanto la solté extrañe su calor, la suavidad de su piel, no pensé en el momento en el que la abrace solo lo hice por reflejo, no me gustaba ver a una mujer llorar y mucho menos a ella. Se que aun se sentía triste por la muerte de su esposo y que aun estaba presente en su mente, lo supe por el sueño que tuvo, quizá no me conto todo… pero podía oír sus lamentos en la noche, algunas veces tuve que controlarme y no entrar a su habitación para consolarla.

Esto que me pasaba era muy raro, es decir como podía preocuparme tanto de una persona si tan solo llevaba una semana aquí, es que me sentía extraño, por que cada vez que la veía era como si mi corazón explotara de tanto latir, me sentía feliz solo de verla, y triste cuando ella lo estaba y hoy lo había demostrado… ¿esto será amor a caso? No es que yo lo creyera, de hecho nunca había sentido amor por nadie, solo el amor que se tiene a la familia… entonces es verdad…

¿Estaré enamorado de Bella Swan?

Imposible pero cierto

Regrese a mi cuarto despues de tener mi gran descubrimiento, cuando caminaba hacia el, me detuve en la puerta de la habitación de Bella, no se, pensaba que a lo mejor podía escucharla decir algo, acerque mi oreja mas hasta quedar pegado en ella.

-¿Edward?- la voz de mi hermana me hizo separarme bruscamente - ¿Qué haces pegado en la puerta de la habitación de Bella?

-este… me pareció oír algo

-¿por dentro?- asentí- pues sea lo que sea que oigas adentro no es problema tuyo

-estaba preocupado- respondí

-¿de que?

-¿no deberías estar TU dormida?- pregunte para distraerla

-solo me levante al baño, ¿Qué no puedo?

-no pero…

-¿entonces que haces tu despierto?- contraataco

-fui por un vaso de agua

-aja y ¿el agua?

-me lo tome en la cocina- respondí molesto- ¿Algo mas que quieras saber?

-nada- se encogió de hombros- me voy

-buenas noches

-como sea

Negué con la cabeza, amaba cuando Alice era adorable, pero bueno no quería mas problemas y mejor me fui a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con seguro no quería que mañana Emmett o mama me despertaran temprano, me recosté y vi al techo, imaginándome como seria estar con la castaña que estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos de mi.

Bien, ya estaba decidido a partir de mañana iniciaría mi luchita para conquistarla haría lo que fuera para quitar esa culpa de sus ojos, la haría feliz si ella me dejara, a partir de mañana trataría de que Bella se quedara conmigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!- sentí como algo me llamaba

-mmmm…

-¡despierta!- entonces mi lado contrario de la cama se hundió- ¡Edward!

-¿Qué?

-¡despierta!

-¡Emmett por dios cállate!- grite molesto- déjame dormir

-mami dice que te levantes y si ella lo dice se hace

-no seas barbero mocoso- me levante bruscamente haciendo que ella callera

-¡auch!- se quejo sobándose el trasero- ¡te voy acusar!

-no me importa, ¿es mas como entraste?

-no te diré… y vas a ver te voy acusar con mi mami- y con esa amenaza salió corriendo dejando la puerta entre abierta

-argh- me levante para cerrar de nuevo la puerta y regresar a mi cama, pero antes vi el reloj eran las 7:00 de la mañana, que se creía el enano para levantarme a esta hora

Apenas comenzaba a cerrar mis ojos cuando esta vez tocaron la puerta

-argh- gruñí, me levante pateando las sabanas y sin deja de gruñir abrí la puerta bruscamente- Emmett mas te vale… ¿Bella?

-este… buenos días, yo bueno venia a ver si ya estabas despierto ya que tu madre me dijo que no te habías levantado y…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte confundido

-pues… tu… tu no traes playera- baje mi mirada para revisar y en efecto había olvidado ponerme mi playera

-lo siento

-no am… este te esperamos abajo

-claro- y sin mas se fue de regreso a la cocina, yo aun confundido me volví a meter a mi habitación para darme un buen baño y bajar para reunirme con mi familia

**Pv. Alice**

Veía mi ropa una vez más, no sabia si vería bien en mi o no, para lo que me importaba ahora.

Tome un par de pantalones de mezclilla y una playera de manga larga, no tenia sentido vestirme bien, si no salía a ninguna lado, eso me ponía a pensar lo mucho que extrañaba la escuela es decir extrañaba a mis amigas, platicar con ellas, divertirme, y sobre todo extrañaba a Jasper mi mejor amigo.

Ambos nos habíamos conocido desde que entramos a la primaria o sea ya llevábamos casi 10 años de amistad, y por que no ya hacia mucho que lo veía mas que como amigo, antes hubiera tenido la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía pero ahora esa posibilidad se fue al caño, o sea ¿quien me querría si supiera lo que me paso? Al contrario recibiría burlas y miradas de asco, sabia que Jasper no era asi pero no me quería arriesgar a ser señalada por las personas.

Alguien toco a la puerta

-pase

-hola Alice- me saludo Bella- buenos días

-buenos días Bella- le sonreí, en este tiempo había aprendido a confiar en ella

-¿preparándose para la escuela?

-no, yo no voy a la escuela

-¿Por qué?

-bueno no es que no vaya, tomo clases aquí en casa- le señale mis libros sobre la mesa

-¿pero no te gustaría regresar? No se hablar con amigos

-hablo con ellos por teléfono

-no es lo mismo que verlos, que de hecho no creo que los invites a venir

-¿venias a algo?- pregunte para cambiar de platica

-si, venia a decirte que es hora de desayunar, tu papa esta por salir a un viaje y te quiere ver

-el viaje a Bora Bora- asintió- lo había olvidado, supongo que debo bajar a despedirme

-supones bien, vamos

Asentí y la seguí a fuera, cuando me asome por el barandal vi que ya estaban todos en la puerta supongo que solo esperaban a que yo bajara, dio otro suspiro y baje las escaleras.

-Alice hija que bueno que bajaste- dijo Esme al verme

-no lo hice por ti lo hice por papa- respondí con veneno en mi voz

-Alice

-papa veo que ya vas de salida- interrumpí antes de que me regañaran

Ahora el suspiro- si hija, será un viaje corto, volveré en tres días

-te voy a extrañar- me acerque a el para abrazarlo

-yo también hija- respondió mi abrazo- por favor se buena- me susurro al oído

-no puedo- respondí ganándome la mirada de confusión de todos

-Alice

-perdón papa, que tengas buen viaje

Regrese corriendo a mi cuarto, no podía, siempre hacia lo que mi padre decía pero esto era algo que no podía cumplirle, es que me era tan difícil perdonarla, no podía, no podía.

Me tumbe en mi cama, y comencé a sollozar, esto no era lo que yo quería, yo quería seguir adelante poder superarlo pero no, todos los malditos días me torturaba la misma pesadilla, el tocándome de la manera mas ruin y sucia, el dolor que sentí entre mis piernas al momento en el que el me obligo a hacerme mujer, rompí en otro sollozo.

Sentí como una mano acariciaba mi cabello, al principio pensé que era Esme pero no, levante la mirada y era Bella la que estaba en la orilla de mi cama con una mirada sincera de preocupación, lo que me hizo llorar.

-shh todo esta bien- negué- llora, eso te hará sentir mejor

Seguí llorando en su regazo, no me había dado cuenta cuando termine ahí, pero no me importaba necesitaba consuelo.

-tranquila corazón

-gracias- dije hipeando

-siempre que quieras

-¿Por qué Bella?- pregunte despues de un momento

-¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?

-eso hacen las amigas- me sonrió

-¿amigas?

-¿o no?

-lo eres, eres mi mejor amiga- me levante para abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, abrazo que ella me respondió de igual manera

-lo seré siempre Alice, no te voy abandonar

-¿me lo prometes?- pregunte con miedo de que fuera mentira

-te lo prometo- me acaricio la espalda

-gracias- susurre algo cansada de llorar, me volví a recostar en su regazo

-descansa

Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de quedarme dormida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mi madre y yo estábamos en la sala de espera, no entendía por que m padre no me podía atender, pues claro estaba en una cirugía muy importante._

_-¿mama por que no venimos cuando papa me atienda?- dije con mi voz ronca a causa de mis anginas _

_-hija, ¿ya te oíste? Llevas una semana asi, si esperamos mas puede que empeores _

_-lo se, pero no me siento bien- tenia una sensación extraña dentro de mi, como un mal presentimiento- por favor volva… - me tome la garganta que me ardía por la irritación_

_-Alice Cullen- me llamo la enfermera- pase el Dr. Murphy la va a atender _

_-ya vamos_

_Mi madre y yo entramos al consultorio, aun no había nadie mi madre y yo nos sentamos a esperar, unos minutos despues la puerta se abrió y un doctor que no conocía entro al consultorio. _

_-buenos días, damas- nos saludo pero no se sentí como que me miraba mas de lo normal_

_-hola Dr. – saludo mi madre_

_-pues por el historial la señorita tiene las anginas inflamadas _

_-si doctor lleva una semana asi_

_-bien, creo que puedo extirpárselas _

_-¿en serio?- asintió- ¿pero no para eso necesita cirugía?_

_-hay nuevos métodos señora, se llama aginaritis extripable*_

_-¿de verdad? No había oído de ella antes_

_-es nueva, la han probado en Suiza y ha sido todo un éxito_

_-esta bien- afirmo mi madre- ya vez Alice te curaras pronto- asentí un poco insegura_

_-entonces no se diga mas, puedo hacer el procedimiento ahora mismo si asi lo quiere_

_-me parece bien_

_-mama no creo que…_

_-hija te están dando una cura rápida y sin dolor- me sonrió- vamos_

_-esta bien_

_-bueno señora, tengo que pedirle que salga en lo que lo hago, sabe esto contiene un poco de sustancias que pueden hacerle daño a usted_

_-¿pero no existe para eso trajes especiales?_

_-lo se, pero no quiero que me presione me pongo algo nervioso cuando tengo publico y es un procedimiento muy delicado _

_-¿esta seguro?- yo le mire con miedo, no quería que se fuera_

_-si señora, solo será una hora y podrá entrar_

_-mama no te vayas- le suplique cuando el doctor Se fue- tengo miedo_

_-no debes estarlo corazón- me abrazo- te prometo que todo saldrá bien_

_-quédate- volvía suplicar tomándola del brazo_

_-no puedo amor, ya oíste al doctor_

_-muy bien Sra. Cullen- entro ya vestido para cirugía_

_-nos vemos en un rato amor- me dio un beso en la frente yo solté su brazo poco a poco_

_-muy bien Alice- me dijo cuando mi mama se fue- ahora ve ahí detrás y monte eso- me señalo una bata_

_-esta bien- dije despacio, me sentía muy nerviosa y asustada _

_Me fui detrás de una cortina y me quite mi ropa, me puse esa delgada bata que me llegaba a media pierna y todo mi trasero estaba descubierto, era vergonzoso_

_-¿estas lista?_

_-si_

_-bien ahora recuéstate en la camilla _

_Asi lo hice estaba muy fría, me recosté y me puso algo en mi boca me sobresalte _

_-tranquila es solo el gas para dormirte- asentí_

_Sentí como me comenzaba a dormir, pero entonces sentí algo en mi pierna subiendo poco a poco hasta llega a mi entre pierna, me removí asustada_

_-shh tranquila _

_-no- logre quitarme la mascara y trate de gritar- no…- me tapo la boca_

_-shh te dije que te callaras- yo abrí los ojos asustada pero no dije nada- asi me gusta, ahora no hagas nada y déjate llevar…_

-¡NO!- grite de nuevo, otra vez

Volví recordar todo lo sucedido, me levante de un salto, y vi mi reloj 5:34 de la mañana ahora me había levantado un poco mas tarde de lo normal, pero otra vez, soñé el momento en que Esme me abandono en ese momento y para colmo despues de varias semanas me puse a buscar la famosísima _aginaritis extripable,_ ¿y que creen? No existe, sentía como si Google me dijera estúpida en ese momento, por eso no podía perdonar a Esme por haber sido tan fácil de engañar y por haberme abandonado.

***eso me lo saque de la manga, no existe esa enfermedad asi que no la Googleen **

**¿Hola que tal?**

**Al fin ya saben lo que sucedió con Alice, quería que lo supieran para que no entraran en duda**

**Ok, espero que les guste, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**No se olviden de dejar un review **

**Besitos **

…**.:::::P4u H4L3 R4ThBoNe:::::….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia inspirada en la película con el mismo nombre.**

**Summary: ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de la viuda del hombre que violo a tu hermana? El no sabe quién es ella. Ella no sabe a qué familia le pidió empleo. En esta vida todo puede suceder. Todos humanos. Uno que otro Lemmon.**

**Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ**

**Actuación especial de:**

**Edith Bautista como la Dra. Edith Bautista ;P**

**P. Diane en su versión de "EGO" como simplemente Diane Fabray**

**Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ**

*****LA MANO QUE MESE LA CUNA*****

**Capitulo 4: Nueva ayuda**

**Pv. Alice**

Había pasado un mes desde que había pedido mi cambio de terapeuta, el otro era un completo y total incompetente no me ayudaba en nada, asi que por petición o mas bien orden mía pedí acudir con otro Dr. Esperaba que papa hubiera arreglado eso antes de su ausencia.

-¿Lista?- me pregunto Bella antes de salir

-si-conteste antes de salir sin despedirme hacia el auto con Bella detrás de mí

Subí al lado del copiloto y ella de lado de conductor, arranco sin verme y nos dirigimos al nuevo consultorio.

-¿no estas nerviosa?

-¿Por qué lo estaría?-respondí sin verla

-no se, pues tal vez porque tendrás un nuevo doctor

-supongo que todos son iguales- me encogí de hombros

-no todos, un ejemplo es tu papa

-supongo que tienes razón

-la tengo

Lo que quedo del camino siguió en silencio, lo malo de este nuevo terapeuta, era que quedaba a hora y media de distancia, pero no había de otra.

-¿oye Bella?- tenia una pregunta en mente, y creía que ella a lo mejor me ayudaría a responder

-dime

-¿tu crees que pueda volver a la escuela?- pregunte mi gran duda

-supongo que si, ¿en que año vas?

-me quede en tercer semestre de bachillerato

-bueno creo que si, si me dijo tu… Esme- se corrigió- que has tomado clases en casa, creo que estas lista para integrarte

-pero… no crees que piensen algo malo o piensen que soy rara ¿o si?

-¿algo malo? ¿A que te refieres?

-tu sabes… pues que yo- deje la frase al aire

-ah- entendió que no quería decir nada- no creo además… no importa lo que digan tu eres fuerte

-no lo soy

-si lo eres- me quede observándola, ella no miraba ya que veía a la carretera pero si pudiera hacerlo lo haría- tu eres una chica muy fuerte por que a pesar de todo no te derrumbas y no te dejas ante nada, y me lo has demostrado por que quieres volver a estar con tus amigos y salir, no quedarte encerrada- me quede sorprendida a sus palabras a pesar de que aun no le había dicho nada de lo que me había pasado, me decía estas palabras tan alentadoras

-sabes, por un momento lo pensé- conteste- pero lo eh pensado mucho y decidi que no ganaría nada con hacerlo

-eso es bueno, tu eres valiente y a pesar de todo lo eres mas que yo

-no lo sabia

-lo eres, tu créeme- me miro por un momento para guiñarme el ojo sonreí sinceramente por primera vez en casi 8 meses- ¿ves?, te ves mas linda sonriendo… deberías practicar mas

-ja ja- reí de manera sarcástica

-¿puedo preguntar porque es cambio?

-pues tu lo dijiste, quiero volver a ver a mis amigas y a Jasper

-¿Jasper?- sentí recelo en su voz

-es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde que estábamos en pañales hace mucho que no lo veo y lo extraño

-me parece bien- la vi algo dudosa

-¿pasa algo?

-no nada- me sonrió- entonces… ¿prometes portarte bien esta vez? ¿Y no ser tan cruel con este? Por que me han contado que eres algo agresiva con ese tipo de especialistas

-no se… quizá- dije con indiferencia- supongo que Esme te fue con el chisme, que mujer tan imprudente

-no… este fue Edward

-¿si?... entonces que hombre tan imprudente

-¿Alice porque tratas asi a tu madre?

-¿mi madre? Ah te refieres a Esme

-bueno ella

-no me gusta hablar de eso Bella, asi que te pido que no me preguntes mas- le comente para que supiera- pero si de algo te sirve ella me dejo sola cuando mas la necesitaba

-pero…- iba a decir algo pero la caye

-por favor Bella no digas mas

-bien

Despues de eso lo que resto del camino paso sin mas comentarios, hasta que al fin llegamos al pequeño consultorio, se veía algo poco profesional comparado con otros lugares a los que eh ido, pero en fin si no había de otra.

-¿es aquí?- me quise asegurar

-según la dirección que me dio tu padre, si

-bueno vamos

-Alice… no seas mala

-no prometo nada- dije antes de bajarme, poco despues ella me siguió

Entramos y nos dirigimos a la pequeña recepción que esta a la entrada del consultorio

-buenos días- dijo Bella a la secretaria, era una mujer mayor mas o menos de unos 50 o 60 años, se veía amable pero que sabia yo

-en que puedo ayudarte querida

-venimos a una sesión con la Dra. Bautista a nombre de Alice Cullen- ¿ah con que era mujer? interesante

-ah- dijo al comprender- el Dr. Cullen ha hablado ya con la Dra., la atenderá en un momento, si quieren pueden pasar a sentarse ahí- nos señalo las sillas

-gracias- dijo ella y nos fuimos a sentar

Pasaron unos 20 minutos cuando una mujer salió del pequeño consultorio

-buenas tardes, ¿la señorita Alice Cullen?

-soy yo- me levante

-vamos- me señalo hacia la puerta yo la vi algo desconfiada- no muerdo

-te espero aquí Alice- se paro a mi lado

-¿te quedaras?- asintió

-¿por que no lo haría?- me sonrió yo la mire sorprendida, por lo regular Edward venia, me dejaba y despues venia por mi

-esta… esta bien

Entre atrás de la Dra., quien ya estaba sentada en un sillón de tipo giratorio, me señalo otro más amplio y me dijo que me sentara ahí.

-bueno empecemos- saco un folder y le dio un pequeño vistazo- veamos ¿aun tienes pesadillas sobre lo ocurrido verdad?

-si doctora aun las tengo

-para empezar llámame Edith y yo te diré Alice, ¿estamos?- asentí- pequeña mira se que te has callado todo lo que sientes- la mire con el seño fruncido- bueno además de la furia, ¿le has contado a alguien lo sucedido? Es decir una fuente externa, un amigo, otro familiar por ejemplo

-no, de hecho no es salido desde entonces

-¿no vas a la escuela?- negué

-tomo clases particulares en casa pero…

-pero…

-quiero regresar extraño a mis amigos y a Jasper

-¿quieres hablarme de Jasper? Se ve que es alguien especial ya que no lo incluyes como un amigo nada más

-este… Jasper es mi mejor amigo, el mejor de todos- sonreí al recuerdo de mi amigo- nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, siempre hacíamos todo juntos, se puede decir que hasta dormíamos juntos, el siempre me protegía cuando algunos niños me molestaban por ser mas baja de lo normal, es el mejor

-¿Alice te has visto cuando hablas de el?

-¿a que se refiere?

-quiero decir que te ves muy contenta, sonríes involuntariamente… sabes deberías volver a relacionarte con el, tal vez sea buena influencia para que logres superar ese bloqueo que tienes

-pero… y si le digo lo que me paso, ¿Qué tal si me desprecia? No lo soportaría

-Alice, el primer paso de todo esto es tratar de olvidarlo, se que no podrás pero por que no te haces estas preguntas: ¿Por qué me hago esto? ¿Qué gano haciéndolo?

-supongo que nada- conteste despues de un momento de pensarlo

-exacto, ¿sabes que tu madre sufre mucho con tu desprecio?

-no me importa

-Alice…

-no, ella me abandono

-no lo hizo, simplemente siguió las ordenes de un "doctor"

-pero despues de tantos años de esposa de mi padre, debió habérsele pegado algo ¿no?

-si pero no trato de justificarla, solo creo que lo mejor para bajar la tensión entre ustedes y en su familia

-no tengo nada de que hablar con ella, yo no le importe ni le importo

-claro que le importas

-no, y no quiero hablar de ella ni con ella

-bueno creo que volveremos a retomar el tema en otra ocasión

-pierde su tiempo amiga- dije con sarcasmo

-ok, entonces estábamos hablando del posible rechazo de Jasper hacia ti

-¿sabe doctora sus cambios de conversación me marean? ¿esta segura que es una doctora certificada?

-si

-¿numero de cedula profesional?

-9857523

- ¿Quién me lo asegura?- volví a preguntar

-Alice no estamos hablando de mí

-bien, mire doctora lo que me pasa es simple, no confió en nadie, no quiero que Jasper me rechace o se burle de mi por lo que me paso, tampoco quiero ser la burla de la escuela

-¿entonces como dices que Jasper es tu mejor amigo si no confías en el?

-este…

-tengo entendido que el titulo de mejores amigos contiene un poco de confianza

-no lo se, no quiero que me repudie- pequeñas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, jamás soportaría que Jasper me rechazara

-no lo hará, yo lo se

-es que yo lo quiero mucho

-debes confiar en el…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo estas Alice?- me pregunto Bella ya cuando íbamos camino a casa

-bien, ¿Cómo debería estar?

-y volvemos a la Alice mala- suspiro

-¿Qué?

-que la Alice mala volvió- repito

-yo no soy mala- cruce los brazos molesta

-aja

-Bella

-nada, entonces…. ¿Qué te dijo la doctora?

-dijo que debería hablar con alguien… de bueno

-Alice se que no debería presionarte, ¿pero que paso?, se que debo darte tu espacio y nadie quiere decirme nada por que lo mejor seria que tu me contaras, pero como podre ayudarte si no se lo que te pasa

-Bella, ahora no

-por favor Alice, se que no debo presionarte pero…

-no Bella

-además la doctora dijo que deberías hablar con alguien

-¡si, pero no contigo!-grite, la mire y frunció el seño y asintió

-bien

El resto del camino estuvo en silencio, ella no me volvió a dirigir la palabra en lo que restaba del camino, me había sentido un poco mal por gritarle sabia que ella solo quería ayudarme como todos, pero aun no estaba lista… ¿pero cuando lo estaría?, si me ponía a pensar nunca había hablado con alguien, todo me lo callaba ya que no quería ser juzgada, pero Bella estaba aquí para ayudarme y yo la evitaba.

-¿Bella?

-ahm

-yo quiero…

-no te preocupes esta bien- dijo de modo cortante- no me digas nada lo entiendo

-no espera, quiero hablar

-si ya se que no es conmigo, no te preocupes… ya no te molestare ni te presionare ¿si?- dijo del mismo modo- yo quería ser tu amiga, pero si tu no lo quieres simplemente seré tu enfermera y ya, no me meteré en tus asuntos, te cuidare como me lo han estipulado

-pero…

-ya dejemos el tema

-esta bien- susurre

Creo que esta vez si se había molestado, ella tenia razón me había tratado de ayudar en lo que pudo, de verdad se estaba esforzando en ser mi amiga, nadie lo había hecho antes ni si quiera la antigua enfermera que tuve, que solo se limitaba a darme mis medicamentos y a revisarme cada 2 horas y nada mas.

**Pv. Edward**

Ya era hora de que Alice y Bella, llegaran estaba algo impaciente por saber que le había dicho, bueno no es como si me lo fuera a contar pero al menos una idea me tenia que decir ¿no?

El sonido de un coche estacionarse me hizo levantarme de mi lugar, mire por la ventana y en efecto eran ellas, pero había algo diferente, Bella se veía un poco seria y Alice se veía algo contrariada.

-ya llegamos- dijo Bella al entrar

-¿Cómo les fue?

-eso no me corresponde Edward, la Srta. Alice le contara los detalles, con permiso- se retiro hacia su habitación, yo me que de con cara de "WTF", ¿de cuando acá Bella trataba a Alice con tanta formalidad?

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte a mi hermana

-esta molesta

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora?- pregunte tomándome el puente de mi nariz

-prácticamente le grite que no se metiera en mis asuntos

-Alice ¿Qué sucede contigo?... eres igual con todos, no puedo creer en lo que te has convertido, ella solo trata de ser tu amiga y ayudarte, y tu vas y le gritas- suspire- no te diré que te disculpes ni nada ya estas grande como para que te de un sermón, es mas no me corresponde creo que el único que te tiene paciencia es papa, y el no esta

-Edward tu no sabes como fueron las cosas

-si, siempre es lo mismo… cada vez que alguien quiere ayudarte tu los ofendes o les gritas para que se alejen de ti, ¿quieres estar sola? Bien, pero conmigo ya no cuentes o al menos hasta que veas las cosas con un poco mas de claridad- entonces tocaron el timbre- piensa en lo que te eh dicho

Fui a ver quien era, estaba molesto por su actitud, se que tenia problemas podía entenderla no del todo pero no tenia que desquitarse con cada persona la cual se le atravesaba.

Y como si mi día no fuera a empeorar, cuando abrí la puerta visualice a la persona que menos quería ver:

-¡Eddie!- grito lanzándose a mis brazos

-Diane… ahm- me la quite de encima- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-me has tenido muy olvidada Eddie y si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña ira a Mahoma

-no me digas Eddie, además ahorita no puedo

-oh vamos, hace mucho que no salimos… además- su dedo recorrió desde mi pecho hasta la parte mas baja de mi abdomen- apuesto que me extrañas

-este ejem… - me hice para atrás, se estaba yendo por el camino equivocado

-anda vamos corazón- se acerco provocativamente hacia mi, tenia que aceptarlo era linda y lo que quieras pero con ella no podía tener mas que una aventura

-Diane espera

-se que quieres- entonces choco sus labios con los míos, una aclaración de garganta hizo que me separara rápidamente de ella, voltee y ahí estaba Bella viéndonos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

-¿Bella?

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Diane con desprecio

-este…- no pensaba con claridad

-buenas tardes Srta., soy Bella Swan la nueva enfermera de la Srta. Alice

-ah claro, Diane Fabray la novia de Edward

-este no…- quise interrumpir su insensatez

-mucho gusto- hizo una leve inclinación- tu madre te llama porque es hora de comer, ¿su novia los acompañara?

-¿los?- fruncí el seño

-¿se quedara señorita?- ignoro mi pregunta

-en otra ocasión, bueno Eddie me voy nos vemos luego me mando un beso y se fue hacia su Ferrari azul

-¿chica linda eh?- me dio un codazo- hacen linda pareja

-no es mi novia- dije simplemente

-pero ella dijo…

-es mi ex novia, pero aun me busca no se como quitármela de encima

-pero si se veían tan a gusto besándose- o era yo o se notaba un deje de celos en su voz, pero me decirse de esa idea eran cosas mías

-ella me beso, no la soporto

-en fin… olvídalo vamos tu madre te llama- me guio hacia dentro de nuevo

Asentí y cerré la puerta, hasta cuando iba a durar esta situación.

**Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ**

**¡Ay manita que aventada, controla a tu EGO! **

**Hola de nuevo, no eh desaparecido**

**Antes que nada les pido una disculpa, se que eh tardado siglos en actualizar pero la verdad sufrí un bloqueo mental, no se me ocurría nada y no quería escribirles cualquier tontería, además de que la skull me tiene toda cucú, asi que una disculpa, tratare de no tardar mucho.**

**Ante que todo, por ahí leí, la verdad no recuerdo quien, me comento que Edward se estaba yendo un poquito rápido con eso de conquistar a la Bella, es que a mi me gusta las relaciones rápidas, no es por nada pero en verdad aburre esperar hasta mas de 10 capítulos para que ellos se confiesen que se aman, asi que prometo no acelerar mucho las cosas, pero no van a tardar mucho en decirse que se quieren, es que espero no alargarme mucho.**

**Asi que por que no me dejan un review y me dicen que piensan**

**Nos vemos la próxima**

**Besitos **

**P4u H4L3 O´Sh3a**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia inspirada en la película con el mismo nombre.**

**Summary: ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de la viuda del hombre que violo a tu hermana? El no sabe quién es ella. Ella no sabe a qué familia le pidió empleo. En esta vida todo puede suceder. Todos humanos. Uno que otro Lemmon.**

**Mana recuerda que eres tu súper yo o sea obvio que no la puedes mandar a la chi… **

**Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ**

*****LA MANO QUE MECE LA CUNA*****

**Capitulo 5: La Charla I**

**Pv. Bella**

Otro día mas, tenia que levantarme temprano me era difícil hacerlo pues la cama estaba muy cómoda, pero ni modo tenia que llevar a Alice a la escuela, despues de la charla con su madre y una llamada con su padre, decidió volver a la escuela, en parte me parecía lo correcto por que no ganaba nada con esconderse de lo que ella estuviera temiendo.

_-familia tengo algo que decirles- dijo Alice parándose enfrente de todos_

_-quítate no me dejas ver la tele- se quejo Emmett_

_-Emmett deja hablar a tu hermana- intervino Esme- adelante hija_

_-gracias Esme- seguía sin llamarla mama- bueno como decía eh decidido volver a la preparatoria, para ser sincera no me gusta tomar clases en casa y menos con un tutor privado, es muy aburrido, asi que les aviso que desde mañana regreso_

_-que bueno hija, si quieres te ayudo a…_

_-no necesito tu ayuda- la interrumpió de manera muy cortante, Edward únicamente negaba con su cabeza, y Esme se volvió a sentar- todo ya lo arregle yo, no tienes por que meterte_

_-Alice- regaño su hermano_

_-como dije mañana regreso, bien ya dije lo que tenia que decir me retiro a mi cuarto, con permiso_

_Se dio la media vuelta y se regreso de donde vino_

_Hubo un silencio, supongo que era por la decisión que había tomado y veían preocupados, ¿Por qué? No se, ya que todavía no me enteraba de nada._

Me prometí a mi misma no presionarla, ya que no ganaba nada y sobre todo no quería que me lo tomara a mal, pero si ella no me tenia un poco de confianza yo no podría ayudarla, asi que mientras solo me dedicaría a atenderla como tal, seria su enfermera y nada mas

Muy a mi pesar me levante, apenas eran las 5:30, y Alice entraba a las 7:00 asi que tenia tiempo para arreglarse, fui a mi baño y me di una ducha para quitarme el sueño, me vestí y mire el reloj, 6:00 de la mañana iría asegurarme de que Alice ya estuviera levantada o por lo menos despierta.

Salí de mi cuarto pero no me di cuenta con lo que había chocado, simplemente cerré los ojos y sentí el golpe en mi trasero.

-¡auch!

-¡ay Bella lo siento mucho!- me dijo Edward dándome la mano para ayudarme a levantar

-no te preocupes- me sobe la parte dañada, pero entonces vi como Edward observaba mucho esa parte, me sonroje a eso- este…- llame su atención parece que se dio cuenta lo mucho que me miraba- ¿Por qué estas levantado tan temprano?

-me quede aquí por si mama necesitaba algo, iba a mi departamento a cambiarme tengo que ir al trabajo

-ah, oye ¿en que trabajas? Desde que llegue aquí no eh sabido que haces

-bueno trabajo de diseñador grafico en una empresa comercial, me dedico hacer diseños de marcas comerciales, logotipos y todo eso

-suena interesante

-lo es- me sonrió, y me quede mirándolo por mas que pasaba el tiempo no podía acostumbrarme a lo guapo que era- ¿y tu que haces levantada tan temprano?

-¿eh?...- brillante respuesta Swan

-¿Qué por que están levantada tan temprano?

-ah tengo que ver si Alice ya esta despierta

-bueno creo que si, pero de todas formas ve asegurarte

-lo hare

-bueno tengo que irme, tengo que estar haya a las 8:00

-entonces no te detengo, que tengas buen día

-gracias- me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla yo abrí los ojos sorprendida- nos vemos

Asentí y le se fue, me quede con la mano en mi mejilla un rato se sentía tan tibia esa parte y me había gustado tanto que hubieran sido mis labios no la mejilla… _calmate… _¿en que estoy pensando?

Borre esos pensamientos de mi mente, y fui al cuarto de Alice

Toque la puerta y nadie me respondió, seguramente aun no se levantaba suspire y abrí la puerta no había nadie, asi que entre si se molestaba ni modo

-¿A… Srta. Cullen?- me corregí

-¡en el baño!- me grito- ¡es uno minutos salgo!

-bueno entonces la espero afuera, no se demore demasiado

-de echo ya estoy lista- salió del baño perfectamente vestida, se veía muy bien un poco mas arreglada de lo usual- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Me veo bien?- dijo algo tímida

-no creo que sea muy importante mi opinión, pero si se ve muy bien

-Bella ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?

-le dije que ya no me entrometería mas en tu vida y es lo que voy a hacer, asi que termine de arreglarse, voy a prepararle el desayuno

-para eso esta Esme, no debes hacer su trabajo

-de hecho ese es mi trabajo- dije un poco molesta por su actitud que le pasaba

-lo que digas- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a meter algunas de sus cosas en su bolsa

-no se demore

-como sea

Suspire y salí de ahí, tenia la certeza de que me volvería loca si seguía con esto, ¿Qué rayos pasaba? No había conocido a alguien que despreciara tanto a su madre, como lo hacia esa niña, tenia que conseguir respuestas porque si no perdería la cabeza.

**Pv. Alice**

Estaba molesta, no entendía la razón por que todos defendían a Esme… mi padre, Edward y ahora hasta Bella, que no sabían que no era tan buena como todos piensas, si es capaz de abandonar a un hijo cuando mas lo necesita es capaz de todo.

En fin tal vez todos creyeran que mi actitud era egoísta hasta infantil, pero no me importaba, si todos me iban a dar la espalda por defenderla, bien, que asi sea como siempre lo eh dicho: estoy sola en esto.

-al fin bajas- dijo mi hermanito desde la mesa de la cocina al parecer Bella le había servido el desayuno- esto esta muy rico Alice, lo hizo Bella

-no tengo hambre

-pero no te puedes ir sin desayunar deberías comer algo- dijo Bella

-¿no fuiste tu la que me dijiste que no te meterías en mis asuntos?- le conteste mal- asi que no lo hagas, es mi problema o no si desayuno, de todas formas a nadie le importa

-Alice ¿Por qué dices eso?- Bella se acerco a mi yo me aleje- hay mucha gente a la que le importas

-si como sea, ¿me vas ir a dejar a la escuela o me iré sola?

Ella frunció el seño- soy tu enfermera no tu chofer asi que te puedes ir

-¿me puedes llevar a mi como la otra vez?- intervino mi hermano

-claro Emmy, no tengo nada que hacer mientras tu hermana no esta- hablo como si yo no estuviera ahí

-¡ash! Bien me voy

Salí hecha una furia de la casa, ¿o sea que paso haya dentro? Bueno si tenia razón solo era mi enfermera, pero no era ella quien me llevaba de aquí para haya ultimadamente.

Ok, fui grosera pero no tenía derecho a ignorarme de esa forma, si quería jugar jugaremos.

**Pv. Bella**

Observe como Alice salía molesta de la casa, pero no había otra forma, no podía estar molestando a las personas de esa manera y despues hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-no le hagas caso a mi hermana, esta loquita- me dijo Emmy moviendo el dedo en círculos a lado de su cabeza

-no le diga asi a tu hermana

-es que desde hace tiempo se porta grosera con mi mami, y no se porque- frunció el seño parecía confundido al igual que yo- pero no me gusta que le grite, por eso yo defiendo a mi mami por que yo soy el hombre de la casa cuando papi ni Edward están

-me parece bien Emmy, debes defender a tu mama de todo- le acaricie la cabeza- bueno chaparro ve por tus cosas que se hace tarde

-no me digas chaparro ya soy grande tengo diez, mejor dime… mmmm… Emmett

-bueno Emmett, ve por tus cosas y vámonos

-si- corrió hacia las escaleras para ir por sus cosas

Yo moví la cabeza negando, y viendo los diferentes caracteres de cada miembro de la familia Cullen, comencé a recoger los platos y vasos que solo Emmett había dejado, en eso Esme se apareció aun con su bata de dormir.

-buenos días Bella

-muy buen día Esme, ¿Qué tal durmió?

-bien gracias, ¿y Alice?

Suspire- ya se fue

-pensé que tu la acompañarías

-pues creo que tuvimos una pequeña riña y se molesto conmigo

-¿que voy hacer con esa niña?- se pasó la mano por toda su cara

-es que yo tampoco entiendo su actitud, no puedo entender sus repentinos cambios de humor y lo muy rápido que lo hace, un momento esta contenta y despues de la nada esta molesta…. Bueno creo saber esta vez el por que de su molestia

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida

-por que la defendí Esme, comenzó a ofenderla y yo no pude evitar responder ante eso, eso fue lo que la enfureció

-Bella no tenias que hacerlo- se veía preocupada

-no Esme, se que no es mi asunto pero no puedo evitarlo, mira esto jamás se lo eh dicho a nadie y le voy a confiar mi secreto

-gracias

-mira yo jamás conocí a mi madre ¿si?, mi padre se volvió a casar despues de que mi madre se fuera o desapareciera, no lo se, pero la mujer con la cual se caso mi padre no era muy afectuosa conmigo por lo mismo que no era su hija, no sabe lo que pase siempre me preguntaba que se sentiría tener una madre de verdad, un abrazo, un beso, algún consejo de chicas, pelear con ella, reconciliarnos… bueno muchas cosas, entonces veo como la trata Alice y no se me hace justo Esme, usted es una buena mujer

-¿de verdad lo crees Bella?- se veía escéptica

-si Esme, no se que paso entre ustedes pero no creo que sea lo suficientemente malo como para que la ofenda de esa manera, se que no soy mas que una empleada pero es lo que pienso

-ay Bella- se lanzo a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar, yo aun confundida le devolví el abrazo- eres muy buena persona, pero si supieras las verdad tu también pensarías igual que mi hija

-no creo que lo haría

-mira Bella, tu has sido muy sincera conmigo y me has confiado algo muy personal, se me hace correcto responderte de la misma forma

-no me malinterprete Esme, no lo dije para que sonsacarle la verdad ni nada

-no, jamás pensé eso, solo quiero que sepas una parte de la verdad- se limpio las lagrimas- todo paso hace casi 9 meses, Alice se sentía un poco mal de la garganta asi que fuimos al medico mi esposo estaba en cirugía por eso no pudo atenderla, asi que esperamos a otro medico… ella no se sentía muy bien con la idea pero su salud era primero o eso fue lo que creí, despues de un momento de esperar llego un medico nuevo no recuerdo ni siquiera su apellido, pero el fue el que la atendió

-¿y que tenia Alice?

-no lo se, me salió con una enfermedad rara que poco despues nos enteramos que ni existía, que solo se curaba con cirugía pero no podía estar yo presente, Alice me rogo que no la dejara, pero yo fui lo suficientemente inocente para creer mas en el medico que en mi hija, asi que la deje sola y…- rompió en llanto

-¿Qué paso Esme?

-la… la violo Bella- yo abrí los ojos sorprendida- ese desgraciado abuso de mi hija y todo por mi culpa, jamás debí dejarla sola y cada día ella me lo recuerda con su deprecio y rencor hacia mi Bella, ahora ves por que te digo que ella tiene toda la razón en odiarme

-pero… ¿pero no lo denunciaron?

-nadie sabe quien es, al parecer ese medico solo fue de visita y suplanto al verdadero no se por que lo hizo- su voz se volvió a romper en llanto- pero mi hija desde entonces ha cambiado, no sabes como extraño a mi Alice, mi niña que siempre estaba sonriendo, alegre, yo la destruí Bella

-no Esme- ella me miro confundida- tu no tienes la culpa de nada

-pero…

-nada, ella debe entender que tu solo obedecías indicaciones como demonios ibas a saber que eso iba a pasar

-Bella tu no entiendes…

-si entiendo, lo que no entiendo por que te tiene rencor

-si hubieras sido tu, ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

-al principio estaría molesta contigo, pero me daría cuenta que no fue tu culpa, nada de lo que paso es tu culpa, si no de ese desgraciado que aun anda suelto- la tome de los hombros- ya no te tortures mas ya veras que al final será ella la que te pida perdón no tu

-es que extraño a mi bebe

-por ahora no la presiones, dale un tiempo- me quede pensando un momento- mira Esme se que a lo mejor esto no sea de tu agrado pero te sugiero que le des a Alice su espacio

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-eh notado que le prestas demasiada atención mas de lo normal, y siempre que lo haces ella te ofende, pues ahora no le digas nada

-¿me estas pidiendo que la ignore?

-no por completo, solo actúa normal con ella trata de no consentirla por que con eso lo empeoras por que ella sabe que entre mas la buscas ella mas te ignora y eso le produce cierta satisfacción, quiero que lo intentes a ver si funciona, tengo la esperanza de que ella comenzara a buscarte a ti

-no lo se Bella, no se si pueda

-te pido que lo pienses, veras que se va a confundir con tu actitud y pensara mejor las cosas- la tome por los hombros- solo inténtalo

-hare lo que pueda

-bien y yo te prometo que ayudare a Alice en lo que pueda, aunque tenga que soportar sus arranques de ira- reí, lo bueno que ella me siguió

-gracias Bella, me alegra tenerte aquí

-no tienes que darlas Esme, esto quedara entre nosotras dos ¿correcto?

-si

Iba a decirle algo mas pero entonces el pequeño Emmett venia corriendo

-ya estoy listo…- volteo a ver a su mama- ¿mami que te paso?- la tomo de la mano- ¿porque estas llorando?

-no estoy llorando amor, lo que pasa es que me entro chile en los ojos

-ah, pensé que mi hermana te había hecho algo, por que si lo hizo le voy a dar…

-Emmett- reprendió su madre

-ya se lo dije- alzo el puño

-Emmett es hora de irnos- intervine

-¿tu lo llevaras?- me pregunto

-si me pidió que por favor si lo llevaba, no te preocupes no me molesta

-gracias de nuevo

-y de nuevo te digo que no las des, eres una buena madre nunca lo dudes

Asintió mientras que yo salía con el pequeño Em, lo llevaba de la mano pude notar que sonreí demasiado.

-veo que estas muy contento hoy

-si, por que hoy viniste conmigo- me sonrió- asi todos me envidiaran por tener a una chica linda tomada de mi mano

Me reí que ocurrencias las de este niño

-oye Bella

-si

-¿pro que mi mami estaba llorando? ¿le hizo algo Alice verdad?

-no Em, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-es que siempre que mama llora es por culpa de mi hermana, no me gusta que llore, antes éramos muy felices siempre jugábamos ahora casi ni salimos a pasear como antes- bajo su cabeza triste

-¿a que jugaban?- quería distraerlo no me gustaba ver a un niño llorar

-pues a la pelota… yo siempre quise tener un perrito mi papa me lo iba a comprar uno pero despues me dijo que no era buen momento, y eso fue hace meses

-¿te gustan lo perritos?

-si, yo quiero un San Bernardo grande

-es un perro enorme, lo se pero a mi me gustan los animales grandes

-ok

Llegamos a la escuela y aun se veían algunas madres dejando a sus hijos, me despedí de Emmett, pude notar la mirada de una niña rubia que me taladraba, parecía molesta al verme, ¿pero porque?

-¿Quién es ella?

-¿Quién?- volteo a ver lo que yo miraba- ah ella es Rosalie la niña grosera

-¿con que ella es Rosalie?- susurre

-¿Qué?

-nada, nada- le dije- ahora entra o se te hará tarde

-bueno, hasta luego Bella

-nos vemos Em

Me quede parada ahí, mientras esperaba a que entrara despues de un momento me di la vuelta de regreso de camino me quede pensando en todos los cambios que hubo desde… aquello, no me atrevería a pensar que hubiera seres tan ruines como para hacerle eso a una niña, por que a pesar de todo Alice aun era una niña.

Pero trataría cambiar eso, no creo que pudiera ver a Esme llorar de nuevo por que tampoco ella tenia la culpa, Alice tenia que entrar en razón de una forma u otra, solo espero que la táctica que le plantee funcionara.

**Hola de nuevo, ¿que les pareció? ¿Creen que el plan de Bella funcione? **

**Pobre Esme se que la rego pero a caso no todos cometemos errores, bueno esta historia apenas comienza como adelanto les diré que solo tendrá 20 caps. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, no quiero que se me alargue demasiado, asi que si por ahí sienten que me voy muy rápido por favor háganmelo saber, para ponerle un freno, ¿oki?**

**Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, si la escuela me lo permite **

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Besitos**

**P4u H4L3 O´Sh3a**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia inspirada en la película con el mismo nombre.**

**Summary: ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de la viuda del hombre que violo a tu hermana? El no sabe quién es ella. Ella no sabe a qué familia le pidió empleo. En esta vida todo puede suceder. Todos humanos. Uno que otro Lemmon.**

**Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ**

*****LA MANO QUE MECE LA CUNA*****

**Capitulo 6: Cambios**

**Pv. Alice**

Me sentía rara, regresar de nuevo hacia que mis nervios se pusieran en el nivel mas alto, veía a cada uno de los que solían ser mis compañeros platicar amenamente y yo sola como perrito recién nacido, ¿me preguntaba si Jasper seguía viniendo? ¿O donde estará?

No pasaron ni 3 minutos cuando mis respuestas llegaron

-¿Alice?- mi voz preferida

-Jasper…- susurre volteando, y ahí estaba frente a mi parecía que habían sido años en vez de meses desde la ultima vez que lo vi- ¡Jasper!- me impulse para abrazarlo

-hola enana-me respondió el abrazo, cuando el me decía enana no me molestaba es mas me gustaba- me da mucho gusto verte

-yo también, te extrañe mucho

-yo igual, me alegra que hayas regresado

-¿te dejaste crecer el pelo?- dije tocándoselo y jalando las puntas

-un poco- el mismo se lo revolvió- ¿te gusta?

-te ves chido

-¿con que chido eh?- me sonrió, comenzó hacerme cosquillas, yo trataba de quitármelo retrocediendo pero el me seguía a cada paso que daba, me reía como hace tanto no lo hacia era algo que solo Jasper lograba

-ya…basta…- decía entre jadeos

-¿decías?

-que te vez guapo- dije cobrando el aliento, el me vio sorprendido nunca antes le había dicho guapo

-me hubiera conformado con un bien, pero tu si sabes levantar mi ego Alié

-zonzo- le empuje el hombro- ¿y que has hecho?

-pues no mucho- comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio- ya sabes… extrañando a mi mejor amiga, ¿Dónde habías estado? No contestaste mis llamadas en un buen periodo

-pues…- no sabia si decírselo ahora, además no era un buen lugar- estuve tomando clases en casa

-¿Por qué?

-Jazz tengo que contarte algo muy importante… pero no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado

-¿Qué pasa Allie?- me tomo de las manos, sus manos que eran tan cálidas y ahora las sentía mas, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de aquello?

-aquí no es un buen lugar

-por…

-¡Jazzy!- grito una voz femenina, ambos volteamos y una chica muy guapa se nos acercaba casi corriendo- hola cariño

¡Alto a la película!... ¿a caso le dijo cariño?

-hola Lucy- le dio un beso en la mejilla, no se por que pero cuando hizo eso sentí una incomodidad en el pecho

-¿Quién es ella?- me miro con el seño fruncido, típico de las escenas de celos en las películas

-oh, ella es mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen… Alice ella es Lucy…

-su novia

-este si… se mudo hace un par de meses de Nebraska- se rasco la cabeza parecía nervioso

-mucho gusto- dije por cortesía no por que de verdad lo sintiera

-igualmente- vaya parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo, ambas comenzamos una guerra de miradas, ella no despegaba su vista de la mía ni yo de la suya

-bueno…- la voz de Jasper nos hizo despegar nuestras miradas y ahora lo mirábamos a el- ¿Lucy no te molesta que acompañe a Alice a su clase?

-¿Cómo dices?

-es que… ella no sabe que clases le toca

-oh vaya

-no te preocupes Jasper, yo se donde queda el salón… no soy nueva ¿recuerdas?- le palmee el hombro- los dejo, me di la vuelta para salir de ahí

-¡Alice espera!

No le hice caso, o sea ¿Quién se creía esa oxigenada de segunda para mirarme asi? Vaya no llevo ni 15 minutos aquí y ya tengo una enemiga ¡genial!

Llegue a mi clase de Calculo, mas genial aun, mi día mejora afortunadamente no me tocaba con la oxigenada ni con Jasper, lo sentía por la rubia si se metía conmigo ya no era la tonta Alice de hace tiempo, ahora era alguien completamente diferente que no se dejaría pisar por nadie.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi día se paso muy bien, no tuve ningún inconveniente solamente dos de los siete maestros que me tocaba me habían pedido que me parara para presentarme ignorando el hecho que todos ya me conocían pero bueno que podía hacer yo, hice mi repetido saludo a algunos compañeros y lo típico que se dice en las presentaciones escolares.

Estaba caminando para esperar a… se me había olvidado que Bella estaba de "sentida" conmigo y no creo que vaya a venir por mi, entonces me puse a caminar hacia mi casa. No había dado ni medio paso cuando escuche una voz que me llamaba, voltee y no reconocía al chico

-¿hola?

-hola Alice, soy James- me tendió la mano yo se la tome algo desconfiada- vamos juntos en la clase de calculo

-ah…- _no recuerdo, _recientemente me había dejado de fijar en todos los chicos- no quiero ser grosera, ¿pero se te ofrece algo?

-si bueno…- se toco la nuca parecía nervioso, espero que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando-me preguntaba si no se… ¿quisieras salir conmigo?

-gracias por la invitación… pero ahora estoy pasando por un problema y las citas o salidas no están en mis planes por un tiempo

-¿eso es un no?

-creo que si- le sonreí a medias

-oh vaya, ¿al menos puedo acompañarte a tu casa?... es decir eh notado que solo esta a 6 casas de la mía

-este…

-creo que no podrá caballero

-¿Jasper?- voltee y estaba atrás de mi, no pude evitar sonreír pero luego recordé a la rubia esa y mi sonrisa se desapareció

-¿Por qué no puede?- pregunto James como queriendo retarlo

-por que ella se ira conmigo- yo abrí los ojos, el tono en el que le había dicho eso no era el que yo conocía se oia diferente y por alguna razón eso me gustaba

-no eh oído que ella dijera eso- lo encaro sacando el pecho

-¿Allie?- me miro de una manera que me dejaba claro que tenia que aceptar

-claro… lo siento James ya será en otra ocasión- el me miro y frunció el seño, e igual también miro a Jasper y entrecerró los ojos como amenazándolo con ellos

-bien… será en otra ocasión… nos vemos Alice- no se este de donde habrá sacado el valor pero se inclino y me dio un beso en la mejilla dejándome desconcertada, ¿Cuándo le di a este chico tanta libertad?

-gracias por sacarme de la situación, no sabia de que manera decirle que no- suspire aliviada

-no tienes por que agradecer- me sonrió

-de todas formas te lo agradezco

-¿nos vamos?- me pregunto Jasper despues de un tiempo

-¿y Lucy?... digo no es que me importe pero no creo que le agrade mucho que me vea con su novio- me sentía extraña al mencionar la palabra novio, seria algo que yo jamás sentiría menos ahora

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Jasper a caso no notaste como me miraba? Pareciera que me iba a arrancar la cabeza, desmembrarme y luego lanzarme al fuego

-no seas exagerada

-no exagero… y por lo que veo no soy de su agrado y tampoco me importa ser su amiga

-ya veo-se veía algo triste pero tenia que ser sincera no podía fingir que la oxigenada era mi amiga y tratarla como si la quisiera, además era mejor para ella mantenerse alejada de mi aun que si eso significara que también me alejara de Jasper, por que obvio no iba a poner a su amiga antes que a su novia

-lo siento, es lo que pienso- me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar

Mientras caminaba me puse a pensar en las palabras de la psicóloga, no creo que en estos momento pueda hablar con Jasper, no es que no le tuviera confianza pero temía que un día se le escapara por error frente a su novia, comenzara a regar el chisme y que todos se burlaran de mi eso seria el fin de la poca autoestima que me quedaba.

Entre a mi casa y vi alrededor, al parecer no había nadie o eso creía yo por que de la cocina se oían risas, fui a ver y ahí estaba Esme y Bella riendo a lo lindo, me les quede mirando, hacia mucho que no oia reir a Esme tan abiertamente y eso me molesto, entonces Bella noto mi presencia y había dejado de reir, y Esme volteo hacia la mirada de Bella

-hola Alice- saludo Esme, para despues voltear para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, eso me saco de onda por lo regular ella siempre me decía "corazón" o "linda", no es que me importe pero uno se acostumbra a oírlo y pues uno se confunde

-Srta. Cullen- Bella me hizo una leve inclinación- ¿tiene hambre?

-no, ahorita no

- bien, estaré aquí abajo ayudando a su madre si necesita algo solo llámeme

-ok

Me di la vuelta y subí a mi recamara, aun estaba confundida por la actitud de ambas pero mas de Esme, ¿me había perdido de algo?, en fin no tenia caso preocuparme por eso ella podría hacer lo que quisiera, no me importaba.

**Pv. Bella**

Esperamos a que Alice se fuera a su habitación antes de comenzar a platicar de nuevo no quería arriesgar a que ella nos oyera y echara a perder el plan.

-¿viste como se desconcertó?- le pregunte despues de un rato

-si, ¿lo hice bien?

-vas bien Esme, solo te pido que no te doblegues ya veras que todo resultara

-seré fuerte

-asi se habla- le sonreí

-¿pero por que la tratas de usted?

-también le quiero dar una pequeña lección acerca de que no debe gritarle a la gente, ni tan poco debe esperar a que nos grite y despues ande como si nada

-¿te grito?

-por asi decirlo, por eso le dije que no me metería en sus cosas… pero no te preocupes Esme no la dejare sola, solo quiero que razone un poco

-bien

Tenia que hacer que la vieja Alice volviera, no es que la conociera de por vida pero por lo que Esme me había contado era todo lo contrario a lo que es ahora

**Pv. Alice**

Otro día mas de clases ya había pasado una semana desde que volví, creo que ahora todos me miraban menos que en los primeros días y estaba agradecida. En este tiempo no pude hablar con Jasper en ningún momento por que su ridícula novia, no se le despegaba en ningún instante las pocas clases que compartía con el o mas bien con ellos, acaparaba su atención y ni siquiera me daba oportunidad de hablarle, solo lo saludaba desde lejos y eso si no estaba con ella.

Creo que nunca podre hablar con el, es mas ahora que lo pensaba sentía que no valía la pena por mas que la doctora me había dicho que le diera una oportunidad pero no estaba muy convencida y eso me ponía triste, ya que a parte de que no podía hablar con mi mejor amigo tampoco podía estar con el, maldita bruja.

-hola Alice- de nuevo James me saludaba de salida

-hola James- salude un poco mas animada que la primeras veces, lo había conocido un poquito mejor era muy simpático y gracioso, pero solo lo veía como un amigo aunque el no lo entendiera en casi toda la semana se la paso haciéndome insinuaciones de que deberíamos de salir, y de igual forma me negaba.

-¿ya te vas a tu casa?

-si, se me hizo un poco tarde por ir a la biblioteca

-¿te acompaño?- era la séptima vez que me preguntaba, decidi darle una oportunidad

-esta bien, asi no me voy sola

-genial- comenzamos a caminar y pude ver a Jasper por la salida hacia la calle, estaba solo era raro pro que siempre lo veía con la garrapata esa

-hola Alice- me saludo con la mano

-hola- le medio sonreí y seguí derecho

-vaya es la primera vez que lo veo sin Lucy- me dijo James cuando íbamos un buen tramo

-¿la conoces?

-si yo fui por asi decirlo su primer amigo, y me pidió que se lo presentara pero le dije que no éramos muy amigos y hablábamos poco, creo que ella busco quien se lo presentara- se encogió de hombros

-ah

-¿Jasper es tu amigo verdad?

-de hecho es mi mejor amigo o era por que ahora ya no somos tan cercanos como antes

-supongo que la culpa la ah de tener cierta chica rubia, ¿me equivoco?

-acertaste- levante las cejas para afirmar

-y por tu gesto supongo que no te cae bien

-pues digamos que el sentimiento es mutuo, por que el día en el que nos conocimos casi me quería matar

-¿se lo has comentado a el?

-no si como hablo con el a diario- conteste con sarcasmo- una vez lo hice pero creo que no me creyó, por que me dijo que exageraba y por lo que eh notado no le ha dicho nada por que sigue mirándome igual

-no pensé que pusiera a su novia antes que a su mejor amiga- frunció el seño

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-no es que te quiera meter sisaña ni nada por el estilo, pero por lo que se los novios como sea vienen y van, pero los mejores amigos son únicos y no se pueden remplazar o eso digo yo

-ya veo

Seguimos caminando en silencio, seguía digiriendo las palabras de James al parecer tenia razón había puesto su noviazgo antes que nuestra amistad o sea mando por el caño todos los años en que fuimos amigos, por una tarada que ni cerebro tenia, y no pensé que Jasper tuviera ese tipo de gustos siempre pensé que le gustaban un poco mas inteligentes y que era menos superficial, ahora me daba cuenta de que realidad no conocía al que llamaba mi mejor amigo.

-creo que ya llegamos- la voz de James me saco de mi mente

-gracias por acompañarme, eres muy lindo- no debí decir eso

-de nada- me sonrió- nos vemos mañana, ¿quieres que pase por ti y nos vamos juntos?

-no gracias, mañana tal vez llegue un poco tarde

.

.

.

Otra semana había pasado y ni señales de Jasper, aun seguía sin hablar con el y para ser sincera el animo se me había ido, ya no tenia caso seguir esperando a que la rubia esa lo dejara al menos un minuto solo, pero ni modo mi vida se ha vuelto asi. Y lo que mas me sorprendía era James digo el ahora me acompañaba a todos lados se había convertido sin quererlo el remplazo de Jasper me dolía ponerlo de esa manera pero ahora el me escuchaba me aconsejaba, todos los días nos íbamos juntos a la escuela e igual manera regresábamos.

Por otro lado en mi casa las cosas habían cambiado, a parte de que mi papá había regresado de su viaje de lo cual estaba muy contenta lo había extrañado mucho además de que el comportamiento de Esme era muy raro me ignoraba bueno no me ignoraba pero ya no hablaba tanto como antes, se sentía raro ver como ella abrazaba a Emmett de la manera que solía hacerlo conmigo eso era raro y desconcertante. Por otro lado Bella seguía en su misma actitud de hablarme de usted, debía reconocer que extrañaba a la antigua Bella esa que me daba consejos y me hacia reir, pero no podía decírselo no quería que me viera con una cara de "yo gane".

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba en la barra de la cocina desayunando para otro día escolar, hoy la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ir pero en mi mente me decía que fuera y pues tenía que hacerle caso.

-hola Allie- me saludo mi hermanito

-Em

-¿Qué desayunas?- se alzo para ver lo que tenia en mi plato

-cereal, ¿quieres?- asintió me levante tome la caja en donde tenia su cereal favorito y un poco de leche, agarre otro tazón y se lo serví, lo vi tratando de subirse a uno de los bancos suspire y lo medio cargue para poder acomodarlo- estas pesadito

-es que como muchas verduras y cereal- dijo orgulloso

-ya veo que si- regrese a mi asiento y le empuje su tazón el cual comenzó a comer

-buenos días- saludo Esme- hola corazón- sabia que no resistiría a decirme algo meloso pero me equivoque cuando vi que se dirigía a mi hermano y le daba un beso en la frente- hola hija- me saludo y paso derecho al refrigerador yo fruncí el seño confundida, hice a un lado mi plato se me había quitado el hambre, ¿Qué rayos pasaba en esta casa?

Me levante puse mi tazón en el lavadero y subí a mi cuarto a terminar de asearme para irme

-¡Alice te buscan!- oí que me gritaban desde abajo, debía ser James que venia por mí, no respondí ya iba de bajada

-¡ya me voy!-grite al no ver a nadie en la entrada de nuevo estaba confundida

Abrí la puerta esperando a que James estuviera afuera pero oh sorpresa que me lleve cuando el que estaba en el patio no era el mismo chico rubio que me había acompañado a lo largo de estas dos semanas.

-¿Jasper que haces aquí?

-pues a que crees- me sonrió

-no lo se, por eso te pregunto- le dije con el seño fruncido, o sea que bicho le había picado, por que venia a verme despues de que casi me ignoro por dos semanas

-que linda eres- rodo los ojos

-¿pues como quieres que te hable? Si te la pasaste ignorándome por todas estos días, por que el muchacho estaba muy ocupado con su noviecita como para darse cuenta que las demás personas existían- gruñí y mejor comencé a caminar si no comenzaría a gritar cosas que ni quería, ya tenia muchos desconciertos con lo que sucedía en mi casa como para agregarle otro mas

-Alice espera, no te enojes

-que no me enoje, ja- susurre

-¿oye te puedes esperar?- me pare en seco, estaba muy molesta con el y no quería que la gente me viera como me perseguía por 5 cuadras

-dime ya que pasa

-lo siento mucho Alice

-¿Por qué?

-por no haberte prestado atención cuando me hablabas, por ignorarte todo este tiempo… es que Lucy…

-no me digas nada- la corte odiaba que hablara de su novia y me dolía saber que James tenia razón el siempre pondría a su novia antes que a mi que solo era su amiga- lo entiendo, es tu novia y se que ella estará antes que yo, no te tienes que disculpar- me puse a caminar de nuevo no tenia caso seguir con esta discusión o lo que fuera, me sentía muy mal

-Alice no te vayas- me había tomado del brazo, la parte que tocaba me ardía como si tuviera fuego

-¡Alice!- escuche la voz de mi salvador, mire hacia atrás y venia corriendo hacia donde estábamos- fui a tu casa por ti pero me dijeron que ya te habías ido, que bueno que te alcance- entonces se detuvo en la mano de Jasper que aun me sostenía- ¿interrumpo algo?

-no- dije rápidamente soltándome de su mano- de hecho Jasper ya se iba, tiene que ir por su novia solo me lo encontré en el camino- mentí

-pensé que me esperarías

-lo hacia- volví a mentir- pero como vi que no llegabas me imagine que habías tenido algún inconveniente y por eso me vine sola

-si lo siento me quede dormido, ¿nos vamos?

-claro… nos vemos Jasper

-si, nos vemos

Lo dejamos ahí parado me sentía como una cucaracha aplastada, jamás me había sentido asi ni cuando me paso aquello, ni cuando me pelaba con Esme, esto era distinto era como si me hubieran arrebatado una parte muy importante de mi y que el remplazo de esta no sirviera de la misma forma, sabia que había lastimado a Jasper por que yo sentía su dolor, es como si fuera uno solo, pero no había vuelta atrás el tenia novia, aunque me doliera.

¿Pero por que me dolía? ¿No era normal que los amigos tuvieran pareja? Yo debería estar feliz por el, será que…. No, no podía ser yo no… lo que pasa es que la chica es una insoportable además de que me odia.

No es posible yo no podía estar enamorada de Jasper….

**Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ**

**Ya vieron como el plan de Bella esta resultando, Alice anda toda "¿WATH?" por que no sabe que bicho le pico a su madre, no falta mucho para que la chiquilla caiga… chicas si alguna tiene hijos esto funciona muy bien lo digo por experiencia, no es que tenga hijos pero mi madre me hacia lo mismo cuando me ponía de berrinchuda y a las pocas horas ahí andaba tras de ella.**

**¿A caso pensaron que era María? Pues no… recuerden que eran tres (María, Nettie y Lucy) y hay que tener variedad, ya me dirán "Que dramática es Alice", pero compréndanla es una chica enamorada que no es correspondida por el otro sonso que no se da cuenta de que también la quiere, ella esta algo dolida, y aclaro James esta vez no es malo, si no que será algo asi como el nuevo consejero de Alice.**

**No se les olvide dejarme un review para saber su opinión **

**Besitos**

**P4u H4L3 O´Sh3a**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia inspirada en la película con el mismo nombre.**

**Summary: ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de la viuda del hombre que violo a tu hermana? El no sabe quién es ella. Ella no sabe a qué familia le pidió empleo. En esta vida todo puede suceder. Todos humanos. Uno que otro Lemmon.**

**Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ**

*****LA MANO QUE MECE LA CUNA*****

**Capitulo 7: La Cita**

**Pv. Bella**

Había pasado otra semana mas y el plan estaba marchando a la perfección, Esme lo estaba haciendo muy mientras que Alice cada día estaba mas confundida con su actitud, hubo hasta una ocasión en la que le pregunto algo directamente a su mama, sin ofenderla o lanzarle indirectas, minutos despues Esme corrió hacia mi y me conto todo, no podía estar mas orgullosa de ella, estaba totalmente segura de que dentro de poco tiempo Alice comenzara ser mas amable con ella.

Hoy era domingo, no tenia nada que hacer se podría decir que era mi "día libre", pero no quería salir a ningún lado asi que me quede leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos _Nocturna _de Guillermo del Toro, era un buen libro algo aburrido al principio pero conforme pasa la historia se vuelve interesante.

Entonces tocaron mi puerta, ¿Quién podrá ser?

-pase

Se abrió la puerta y una tímida Alice entro a mi recamara, que raro, hace mucho que no entraba ya que lo tenia prohibido por el estatus que le había impuesto.

-hola Bella

-¿Qué sucede señorita? ¿Se siente mal?- pregunte dejando el libro en mi mesita

-¿te molesto?- dijo cerrando la puerta

-no, estaba leyendo… ¿Qué sucede?

-quiero este… bueno… tu sabes

-¿si?

-te quería pedir una disculpa… tu sabes por mi comportamiento, se que no es una escusa pero eh estado bajo presión estos días y pues desquitarme contigo no fue una buena idea

-acepto sus disculpas, no se preocupe

-gracias… Bella por favor ya no quiero mas formalidades… quiero que me digas Alice y yo a ti Bella como antes no me gusta que me digas asi

-esta bien Alice- sonreí sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella misma viera sus errores y se disculpara, no era una mala chica solo había sudo lastimada- ¿hay algo mas en lo que te pueda ayudar?

-pues si… pero no se como empezar

-que tal si es por el principio

-jeje claro- sacudió su cabeza- mira… digamos que hay un chico que es mejor amigo de una chica

-hipotéticamente hablando

-si… y bueno el chico tiene una novia que es una insoportable que trata a la chica como si fuera basura y por su culpa hizo que el me ignorara completamente

-¿hipotéticamente hablando?- Ya sabia por donde iba la cosa

-si, si y bueno esta chica…

-Alice- la interrumpí- cariño sabemos que eres tu de quien estamos hablando, ya dime que sucede

-bien- suspiro- lo que pasa es que Jasper, asi se llama mi mejor amigo o bueno era mi mejor amigo, pues el ahora me ignora completamente por culpa de la bruja esa y pues no se que hacer- se tapo la cara con las manos- yo lo quiero mucho pero ahora pone a su novia antes que a mi y James me dijo…

-¿James?

-es otro amigo mío… el me dijo que un verdadero amigo nunca pone a su pareja antes de su mejor amigo por que novios habrá muchos en la vida pero amigos son irremplazables y creo que tiene razón, ¿tu lo crees?

-bueno… creo que si tiene razón en eso de que los amigos en especial los mejores son irremplazables y si, novios habrá muchos… pero creo que eso de poner a tu novia antes de tu amiga puede ser algo poco amable de su parte, ¿ya lo has hablado con el?

-no te digo que no eh podido hablarle

-debes hablar con el Alice, no puedes dar nada por sentado, si en verdad es tu mejor amigo debes hablar con el y decirle todo lo que me estas diciendo ahorita… y con respecto a la novia que tiene creo que deberías dejarle claro que solo eres su amiga y que no tiene porque ponerse en ese plan contigo, ni que se lo fueras a quitar- vi que su cara cayo y bajo la mirada, se veía algo triste… ¿podría ser?- Alice…¿A ti te gusta Jasper?

-¿Qué?

-¿si a ti te gusta Jasper?- bajo la mirada de nuevo- Alice corazón dime la verdad, por que si me pongo a pensar y poner mas atención ahora, me doy cuenta de que tu estas celosa

-¿celosa yo?

-primero respóndeme…- le tome la mano

-si- susurro-estoy enamorada de el, pero el no me ve como algo mas que su mejor amiga

-ay corazón- la abrace- veras que el se dará cuenta también que te ama

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me dijo con un susurro

-por que asi son los hombres Alice, son poquito mas lentos en cuanto sentimientos se refiere no se dan cuenta de lo que de verdad sienten hasta que han tenido demasiados errores con otras chicas… por eso a veces se necesitan un pequeño empujoncito para que habrán los ojos

-¿un empujoncito? Bella no entiendo que puedo hacer yo

-no se, no debería decirte esto no ético de mi parte

-Bella… al demonio la ética ahora eres mi amiga no mi enfermera además hoy es domingo y no trabajas, asi que escúpelo

-bien… como te lo digo, pues lo mas sencillo de que hacer es darle una cucharada de su propia medicina

-me estrás tratando de decir que…

-Alice no soy buena para esto

-vamos Bella dime- le jale el brazo varias veces

-ya, ya… ¡dale celos caray! A veces eso sirve para que los hombres se den cuenta de lo que de verdad sienten

-¿a ti te funciono esa técnica con tu esposo?... digo perdón no debí decir eso

-no te preocupes ya no me afecta tanto como antes, y no, no fue lo mismo

-pero como lo hago, es decir no tengo esa clase de habilidades

Suspire, me dije que iba ayudar a Alice aunque sea en la situación mas pequeña, ¿pero esto no lo debe hablar con su mama?... no ella odia a su mama

-cariño es fácil solo…

Un toquido en mi puerta me hizo detenerme, dije un pase y esta vez Edward era el que estaba entrando a mi habitación

-hola Bella- me saludo con una sonrisa

-hola Edward

-¿podemos hablar un momento?- me pregunto o era yo o se le veía nervioso

-claro… solo un momento deja termino de hablar con Alice

-no… esta bien, despues continuamos al parecer Edward le quito la emoción al momento- no pude detenerla ya que cuando voltee ya estaba en la salida

-siento interrumpir su conversación

-no te preocupes, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-pues…

**Pv. Edward**

Ahora si…

Llevaba días acobardándome pero ahora la tenia frente a mi y estábamos solos, me pareció grosero interrumpir la conversación cuando al parecer Bella y Alice ya se llevaban mejor que antes, pero tenia que hacerlo no había marcha atrás, tenia tiempo tratándole de pedir una cita por que aunque lo evitara Bella me gustaba mucho, tenia algo que me cautivaba y me hacia sentir extraño y bien a la vez.

Pero porque parecía un adolecente ahora, digo había tenido varias citas con varias chicas, una de ellas Diane graso error, pero ahora estaba con una que en verdad me gustaba me ponía nervioso.

-¿Edward?- la voz de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos- ¿querías decirme algo?

-si

-¿entonces por que te quedaste callado?

-pues… yo quería saber… bueno si tu quieres…

-¿si?

-¿salir a dar un paseo conmigo esta noche?- bien lo dije

-oh… ¿Cómo una cita?- sonrió de lado

-si quieres no lo llames de esa manera, puede ser una salida solo de amigos

-mmmm… -torció la boca era en estos casos en donde me gustaría saber lo que estaba pensando- pues una cita me gustaría mas

-¿en serio?- estaba tan contento que no pude esconder la emoción de mi voz

-claro

-gracias

-¿Por qué agradeces?- comenzó a reir

-es que no sabes hace cuanto que quería pedirte esto… tengo que salir a una presentación pero paso por ti a las 7:00 ¿te parece?

-aquí estaré- no quise parecer atrevido pero no lo pude resistir, me agache para darle un beso en la mejilla

-te veo luego

Salí corriendo antes de que me dijera algo por el beso, pero no estaba tan arrepentido su piel era tan cálida mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado y quería volver a tocarla, pero esta vez sus labios.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- me pregunto mi madre al salir de la cocina

-estoy muy contento madre- le di un abrazo

-¿y se puede saber por que?

-invite a salir a Bella y ella acepto- me sentía como un adolecente de nuevo y se sentía maravilloso

-que bueno hijo ojala y todo salga bien

-yo igual- tome mi maletín

-¿vas a salir?

-si tengo que presentar un proyecto y regresare por ella

-esta bien

Me fui al trabajo, afortunadamente la presentación me llevo menos tiempo del que había previsto presentar un nuevo logo para una marca de refresco no era reto para mi, por eso me había dedicado a esta carrera por que según mi madre me imaginación me llevaría por buen camino y mira que tuvo mucha razón.

Vi mi reloj apenas eran la 5:30 aun tenia tiempo para ir a mi casa para ducharme y cambiarme por algo más cómodo.

Al 5 para las siete ya estaba en la puerta, toque el timbre y afortunadamente ella me había abierto, tuve que cerrar la boca se veía muy hermosa, a pesar de estar vestida de manera sencilla se veía muy bien, era lo bueno de ser hermosa por naturaleza sin importar lo que te pongas te hará verte bien.

-hola Edward- me saludo haciendo me parpadear

-hola Bella, ¿lista?

-si, deja solo subo por mi bolsa

-te espero

Ella asintió y dio la vuelta para subir rápidamente, me que de afuera esperándola no tenia caso que entrara.

-¿Por qué estas afuera Edward?- Alice salió

-hola Alice, estoy esperando a Bella

-¿para que?

-voy a salir con ella- dije con algo de miedo a que ella hiciera una escena o se molestara, ya que al principio había dicho que solamente le pedí una enfermera joven para poder ligármela.

-ya veo- asintió- suerte- y se retiro por donde vino

Me quede parado, esperaba cualquier tipo de insultos… pero jamás la aceptación de ella, o estaba molesta y no lo demostró.

-lista... ¿estas bien?

-si, ¿Por qué?

-te ves… ¿sorprendido?

-Alice me sorprendió

-¿Por qué?

-le dije que saldríamos y la verdad esperaba una pelea o un regaño o grito, pero no, ella parecía… indiferente

-¿eso es bueno no?

-creo que si- me cruce de brazos- ¿Por qué será?

-no lo se, será mejor que nos vayamos

-si, claro

Fuimos al parque primero a dar una vuelta, comimos un helado y nos fuimos a sentar a una banca para platicar de nosotros, ahí me entere que le gustaba mucho leer libros y su favorito era _Cumbres Borrascosas, _me platico de su infancia y de la mía, le conté el por que me había decidido estudiar mi carrera, al lo cual me escucho muy atenta, hace mucho que no me la pasaba tan bien con una chica, ni con Diane lo hice y menos con otras.

-¿quieres ir al cine?- le pregunte de camino al centro comercial

-claro, ¿Qué películas hay?

-¿como que género te gusta?- le pregunte ya que eso aun no lo habíamos hablado

-de todo un poco, pero me gusta mucho la comedia

-bueno hay una se llama "_Parecen niños" _o algo asi

-se ve divertida, sobre todo por que te sabes el titulo- se comenzó a burlar de mi

-ja ja chistosa

-bueno vamos

Compre las entradas con la molestia de Bella, ya que no le gustaba que gastaran en ella asi que para no molestarla le dije que podía comprar las palomitas, despues de esperar a que empezara la película, nos fuimos a sentar en uno de los pequeños sillones que estaban ahí, seguimos platicando de mas cosas triviales, hasta que fue tiempo de que la película comenzara.

La mayor parte de la película me la pase viendo a Bella, memorizando cada una de sus expresiones su forma de reir, su cara seria, era mucho mejor que la película.

-estuvo muy chistosa

-claro- le seguí la corriente por que la verdad no había visto nada de ella

-¿que parte te gusto?... a mi la parte donde la piscina se pintaba azul por la pipi de ellos fue divertido

-a mi igual- la verdad no sabia de lo que hablaba

Salimos de la sala, y la verdad me moría de hambre era mejor que comiera algo y apuesto que Bella también tendría hambre, ¿me pregunto que le gustara?

-¿Bella que te gustaría comer?

-pues… no se... me gustan tantas cosas

-si pero algo te debe gustar mas que otras- reí

-si, me gusta la comida mexicana- hizo cara de placer, se veía tan linda- unos burritos me caerían muy bien

-entonces burritos serán- le sonreí

-conoces un…

-¿Bella Swan?- se oyó una voz detrás de nosotros, ambos volteamos y de pronto la cara de Bella cambio a una de sorpresa a felicidad

-¿Jake? ¿Jacob Black?

-el mismo pequeña- le sonrió acerándose más

-¡Jake!- lo abrazo, no se por que pero al verlos me dieron unas ganas de ahorcar a ese tal Jake como se atrevía abrazar a mi Bella, ¿dije mía?... pues si es mía

-me da gusto verte Bells, ¿hace cuento que no nos vemos? ¿Dos años?

-mas o menos- se separo de el- que has hecho

-no mucho ya sabes la vida de un medico solitario es muy aburrida

-¿y que paso con Leah?

-nee, no funciono- o sea ya me habían ignorado lo suficiente asi que me aclare la garganta para hacerme notar- este… ¿hola? ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-oh, perdón… Edward el es Jacob Black un viejo amigo de la universidad

-Dr. Jacob Black, mucho gusto

-Edward Cullen

-un placer… -¿y que Bella tienes planes hoy?- volvió a enfocar su vista a ella

-de hecho si, vine con Edward a dar un paseo

-pero no creo que a Edward le moleste si te robo en este momento, hace mucho que no nos vemos y quiero platicar contigo

Ella lo miro frunciendo el seño, como decidiendo que hacer… pero yo sabia que ella quería hablar con el despues de todo eran su amigo, aunque eso me decepcionara mucho, había esperado mucho para esta cita, pero ni modo.

-no, no me molesta- fingí desinterés pero por dentro estaba muy molesto

-Edward

-no te preocupes Bella esta bien…- me di la vuelta- que te diviertas

Se que me estaba comportando como un niño mimado, pero que mas podía hacer ¿ponerme a llorar? ¿Rogarle que no me dejara? Ni que fuera su novio.

Había salido del centro comercial rumbo al estacionamiento cuando escuche que me llamaban

-¡Edward!- voltee y vi a Bella corriendo hacia donde yo estaba

-¿Bella?

-dios caminas muy rápido- se veía agitada

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Jacob? Pensé que tenían mucho que platicar

-Jacob, supongo que camino a su casa- decía aun agitada- y si, tenemos mucho que platicar pero hoy estoy contigo y como crees que te iba a dejar plantado por esto

-pero el es tu amigo y…

-nada, hoy solo somos tu y yo

No se por que lo hice, ni tampoco lo que me orillo hacerlo, pero no me pude resistir y tome su cara entre mis manos y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, no duro tanto como yo quisiera pero no quería incomodarla como de seguro estaría ahorita, es mas, creo que esta algo incomoda

-Bella lo siento, no debí...- entonces un pequeño rubor cubrió su cara

-este… no… no te preocupes- se veía incomoda, será buen momento para… rayos no tengo nada que perder

-Bella quiero ser sincero contigo- la vi fijamente

-¿en que?

-me gustas mucho Bella, desde el primer momento en que te vi… por eso me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad para conocernos mejor

-Edward yo…- se veía algo confundida, eso me decía que no había valido la pena ella no sentía algo por mi

-no te preocupes, esta bien yo… yo solo quería intentarlo, no quiero incomodarte- la había defecado en grande al decirle esto debí haber esperado un poco mas ahora había arruinado lo poco que había avanzado- no te hare sentir mas incomoda, si quieres te llevo a casa

Ella frunció el seño, o estaba molesta o confundida

-Edward, ni siquiera me has dejado contestarte nada

-¿de que hablas?- estaba confundido

-no se que decirte, la verdad estoy muy sorprendida con lo que me dijiste y me siento halagada pero aun no estoy lista para una relación… no es que no me gustes, pero hace poco murió mi esposo y necesito tiempo

¿Eso era un tal vez?

-esperare lo que tenga esperar

-¿crees que valgo la pena?- lo mire confundido- quiero decir, tu podrás tener a cualquier chica que tu quieras, no creo que valga tanto la pena esperar a alguien como yo

-Bella, veo que no te ves a ti misma con claridad- le tome las manos- eres muy hermosa, y no lo digo físicamente si no tu forma de ser, veo como tratas de ayudar a Alice y a mi madre, no me veas asi Bella se lo de tu plan para ayudar a Esme, pero ese no es el punto, asi que no me vuelvas a decir que no vales la pena o algo asi, tu me gustas por como eres ¿ok?

-si, pero…

-nah, nah- le puse un dedo en los labios- ahora… vamos a comer, ¿un burrito decías?

Ella comenzó a reir una hermosa música para mis oídos

-vamos

-¿Bella? – Ella me miro- puedo… puedo… ¿puedo darte un beso?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios

-si

Yo no podía ser mas feliz, volví a tomar su delicado rostro entre mis manos y me acerque poco a poco y de nuevo sus labios estuvieron encima de los mío, esta vez ella me respondió el beso, pero no quería volver asustarla asi que me separe y puse mi frente contra la suya.

-gracias

Ella asintió lo único que pude hacer es tomarla de la mano e irnos juntos, sabia que tenia que ser paciente y esperaría por ella.

**Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ**

**Hola chicas, gracias por sus reviews me tienen contenta, bueno hay un poquito de avance entre Edward y Bella, como les dije no quiero que tarden medio fic en enamorarse, por lo menos Edward ya dio su primer paso ¿no?**

**Perdón si tardo, pero ya saben el Tecno me deja exhausta ojala y entiendan **

**Bueno nos leeremos próximamente**

**Besitos **

**P4u H4L3 O´ Sh3a**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia inspirada en la película con el mismo nombre.**

**Summary: ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de la viuda del hombre que violo a tu hermana? El no sabe quién es ella. Ella no sabe a qué familia le pidió empleo. En esta vida todo puede suceder. Todos humanos. Uno que otro Lemmon.**

**Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ**

*****LA MANO QUE MESE LA CUNA*****

**Capitulo 8: Al fin, juntos**

**Pv. Bella**

Había pasado una semana desde que Edward me dijo que me quería o no exactamente eso, me dijo que le gustaba y eso ya era ganancia.

En este tiempo el cambio de Alice hacia Esme era notable, hubo una ocasión en la cual ella le hablo directamente sin ofensas fue extraño tanto como para Esme como para mi…

_-¿Esme?_

_-¿Qué pasa Alice?- desvió la vista de su tejido, pero lo hizo de tal manera que pareciera que no le importara mucho_

_-bueno… la junta de padres el jueves, ¿me preguntaba si querías ir?_

_-claro hija, estaré ahí solo dime a que hora es_

_-la 1:30_

_-seré puntual_

_-gracias- y sin decir mas se fue a su habitación _

_-hace mucho que mi hija no me daba las gracias por nada… es mas ni me pedía un favor, a todo iba a su padre- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-¡te dije que funcionaria!- conteste con emoción- falta poco tiempo Esme poco tiempo_

_-gracias Bella_

_-sabes que no tienes que agradecerme _

_-lo se, pero lo hago- me contesto dándome un abrazo_

Y asi había sido por este tiempo, al igual Alice parecía estar mejorando la situación yo la acompañaba a sus terapias que de martes y jueves se pasaron solo a los martes ya que la doctora había visto un avance en ella, pero en un momento la doctora me dijo que Alice aun no había completado la tarea que le había dejado desde un principio…

_-¿Cómo va Alice doctora?_

_-pregunte cuando Alice había ido a comprar algo_

_-su avance es notorio, por que ya no agrede a cualquier pregunta que se le hace como lo hacia antes_

_-eso es bueno_

_-si, pero aun falta algo que lleva mucho tiempo postergando _

_-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte confundida_

_-al principio el pedí que hablara con alguien a la que ella sintiera mucha confianza pero ya van como cuatro veces que le eh preguntado y me responde que no lo ha hecho_

_-¿puedo saber con quien…_

_-Bella nos vamos- entro Alice con una bolsa de mandado- es para usted doctora_

_-gracias hija- dijo tomando la bolsa_

_-nos vamos Bells_

_-si_

_Ese día estaba a punto de saber quien era la persona con la que tenia que hablar, aunque yo ya tenia mis grandes sospechas_

Como decía Edward y yo habíamos salido un par de veces, el era muy amable y atento conmigo lo único que me molestaba era el hecho de que siempre insistía en pagar el todo, por eso eran algunas riñas las cuales siempre me contentaba con un beso.

Sabia que aun no estaba lista para una relación, aun sentía reciente la muerte de mi esposo, pero eso no evitaba que saliera con Edward, en algunas citas nos habíamos encontrado a Jacob ya que el ahora residía aquí por el nuevo puesto que tenia a pesar de que estaba muy feliz por mi amigo no podía evitar ver la cara de molestia de Edward…

_-¿me puedes decir que te pasa?- le susurre un día el cual habíamos salido y de casualidad nos encontramos a Jake_

_-¿Qué coincidencia que nos encontráramos al perro, verdad?_

_-es solo coincidencia_

_-si claro- dijo con sarcasmo- antier estaba de casualidad en la heladería donde estábamos nosotros, la semana pasada en el parque donde fuimos a caminar y la mas importante el día que fuimos al cine que no lo "encontramos" en la sala y por accidente se sentó junto a ti _

_-es solo coincidencia _

_-no si, mucha coincidencia… me tiene cansado _

_-Edward no exageres- rodee los ojos- es solo mi amigo_

_-Bella no es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta como te mira… hasta un ciego lo vería _

_-¿de que hablas?_

_-¡ay Bella!- se dio un tope con la mano en la frente- ¡le gustas!_

_-oh_

_-me hierve la sangre _

_Se veía molesto pero a la vez lindo, quiero decir estaba celoso, me estaba celando a mi quiero decir ni siquiera Riley me celaba cuando estábamos de novios mucho menos de casados era una sensación agradable asi que decidi jugar mas_

_-lo se, pero creo que no importa ya que bueno… estoy soltera _

_-¿Qué?_

_-eso… estoy soltera _

_-¿y yo que soy?_

_-Edward- me encogí de hombros_

_-no, que yo que soy para ti_

_-ah… eso_

_-si eso- se veía molesto, una parte de mi me decía que debía de dejar de tentar al destino que mejor le parara pero mi lado vanidoso decía sigue, sigue- eres mi amigo_

_-¿amigo?- vi decepción en sus ojos, se veía tan lindo, asi que ya era hora de dejar de hacerlo sufrir- ¿eso es todo?... ¿solo amigos?_

_-como crees tontín-le di un fuerte abrazo- tu eres más que eso…_

_-¿en serio?- de nuevo vi ese brillo que me encantaba_

_-claro, solo que aun no defino bien _

_-ya sabes que esperare lo que tu quieras- me sonrió dijo acariciándome la mejilla con su mano- ¿Bella?_

_-mmmm…- fue lo único que conteste su mano en mi cara- ¿si?_

_-¿puedo darte otro beso?_

_No lo pensé dos veces antes de juntar nuestros labios, de nuevo esa sensación de calor me lleno del todo, al principio era lento entonces el decidió tomar la iniciativa y trato de intensificar el beso delineando mis labios con su lengua pidiendo acceso el cual se lo concedí gustosa, era algo maravilloso sentir su sabor, cuando el aire nos falto tuvimos que separarnos _

_-¡wow!- fue lo único que dije_

_-¿te gusto Bella?- asentí- amor ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?_

_-¿amor?- susurre- Edward aun no…_

_-Bella por favor- me tomo de las manos- dame la oportunidad de cortejarte, de quererte, de tratarte como te mereces… ¿dime que si?... déjame ser algo mas que tu amigo, quiero poder tomarte de la mano, abrazarte y decirle a todos que eres mía… por que no soporto que nadie mas te vea, me hace ver todo rojo_

_-¡oh Edward!- me tire a sus brazos, a pesar de que había un toque de molestia en su voz, me gustaron las palabras que me había dicho me hacían sentir tan, tan bien_

_¿Pero por que con Riley no me sentía de esta forma?_

_¿Y porque me seguía preocupando por el?_

_Quiero decir yo sabia de sobra que el me era infiel, siempre llegaba cansado y despues de un tiempo no volvió a tocarme y jamás quiso tener un hijo conmigo por mas que yo si lo quería, entonces ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad a Edward? El era atento y lindo conmigo. _

_-si Edward_

_-¿en serio?- su sonrisa se hizo mas ancha- ¡no sabes lo feliz que me haces!_

_Me tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo_

_-¡espera Edward me estas mareando!- le dije entre risas_

_-ups lo siento- me puso de nuevo en el suelo_

_Comenzó a reir se veía contento y eso también me provocaba alegría, pero había algo que no había pensado antes, Alice, que pensaría si yo andará con su hermano se supone que esto era solo profesional no tenia porque involucrarme _

_-Edward, hay algo que te tengo que decir_

_-no te vez bien, ¿te estas arrepintiendo? _

_-no, es que no pensé en Alice_

_-¿y que tiene que ver Alice en todo esto?_

_-quiero decir que… no pensé en ella, por que se supone que debo ser profesional- le tome de las manos- y pues me estoy involucrando contigo_

_-no te preocupes Bella, te prometo que solo seré cariñoso contigo fuera del área del trabajo, o sea fuera de mi casa- comenzó a reir-, además podemos hablar con Alice, quiero decir cuando le mencione que iba a salir contigo, pues no se vio molesta por mas que esperaba su furia o gritos, no paso nada, no creo que se moleste_

_-¿seguro?- entre cerré los ojos _

_-claro- me volvió a tomar entre sus brazos- ahora déjame besar a mi novia_

_-¿novia?- pregunte, no habíamos dejado eso claro_

_-bueno… no te lo pregunte formalmente… pero yo pensé… - yo lo calle con un beso_

_-obvio que quiero ser tu novia_

_-¡ah ya me habías espantado Swan! Te pasas_

_Me dio otro beso igual anterior, despues me tomo de la mano y andábamos juntos por el centro comercial _

Desde entonces Edward y yo somos novios, y déjenme decirle que el es un novio maravilloso, atento, amable, todo un caballero… que mas se puede pedir. Pero aunque Edward me había dicho que lo haríamos juntos, lo mejor era que yo hablara con Alice podría ser lo mejor.

**Pv. Alice**

Hoy era sábado y no tenia nada que hacer, otra vez, no es que fuera muy amante de salir y todo eso, pero debes en cuando no hacia mal, mis no me daban muchas ganas de salir con mis pocos amigos, o mas bien no quería salir con ellos solamente quería salir con una persona pero desafortunadamente esa persona ya estaba ocupada, quizá no se salir con Bella es decir, somos amigas y quizá quisiera que hiciéramos algo.

-¿Alice?- tocaron mi puerta

-pase

-hola Alice

-hola Bella, ¿Por qué tan arreglada?- pregunte al ver su ropa

-pues… tengo una cita…- me preguntaba por que se veía tan nerviosa

-¡que bien!- dije con un poco de entusiasmo para quitarle los nervios- ¿con quien?

- Alice quiero decirte algo importante

-tu dirás

-pues… estoy saliendo con…- ah era eso

-con Edward, lo se- me encogí de hombros, no era nada malo

-y pues hay algo mas

-ok… también es mi novio- ok, eso si no me lo esperaba- ¿no te molesta verdad?

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme?- pregunte confundida

-es tu hermano

-¿y?

-y pues… no quiero que pienses que solo tome este trabajo para no se ligar a alguien y pienses que no estaré al pendiente tuyo

-no te preocupes Bella, no me molesta en serio además creo que es bueno para ver si asi le quitas lo gruñón- comencé a reírme me sentí extraña hace mucho que no reía asi

-gracias Allie- me dio un abrazo- por cierto, es sábado ¿Por qué no sales con tus amigos?

-no tengo ganas de salir con ellos

-¿has hablado con Jasper?- pregunto de repente tomándome con la guardia baja

-no ¿Por que?

-para que salieras con el

-ha de estar con su novia- casi me atragante al decir esa palabra- no se de el desde hace mucho

-yo creo que…- el timbre sonó, gracias timbre- debe ser Edward, te veo en un rato Allie piensa lo que casi te digo

-claro

Me dio un abrazo antes de salir como bólido a la puerta, en serio se veía muy diferente a la Bella que llego hace meses, me alegra que ella y mi hermano estén juntos.

Suspire, tal vez yo no podría estar con la persona con quien quisiera estar… que mal

-¡Alice!- me llamaron desde abajo

-ahora que

Baje las escaleras rumbo a la puerta, vi a Bella ahí, ¿no se había ido?

-te buscan

-¿Quién? No espero a nadie

Ella abrió mas la puerta y al ver ahí a Jasper casi hace que me vaya para atrás, ¿Qué hacia aquí?

-¿Jasper que haces aquí?- pregunte

-a mi también me da gusto verte Allie- entonces un claxon sonó haciendo que todos volteáramos, era Edward

-bueno chicos me voy, te veo en un rato Alice-me dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia el coche

-no sabia que… ¿Quién es ella?

-se llama Bella, es mi enfermera personal

-¿personal? Wow cuanta exclusividad

-¿Qué quieres Jasper?- me cruce de brazos y lo vi a la cara

-¿Qué no puedo ver a mi mejor amiga?

-¿ahora si soy tu mejor amiga? Por que como lo note hace días deje de serlo

- eso no es verdad…

-claro que lo es- interrumpí- desde que andas con… esa cuyo no nombre no pienso decir

-¿Alice podemos hablar de eso en otra parte?

-por que no…- el me hizo una seña para que mirara atrás y ahí estaba mi padre viéndonos con el seño fruncido

-¿pasa algo Alice?- vino con tono sobre protector

-claro que no señor Cullen, solo vengo a invitar a Alice a dar una vuelta

-creo que me parece bien, a Alice le falta salir

-papá- me quejé

-anda ve…- me empujo y me cerró la puerta

-y esto que fue…

-ven acompáñame- me hizo otra seña para que lo siguiera

Casi sacando humo por las orejas lo seguí, la verdad no sabia que pretendía con esto o sea me había ignorado por no se… tres semanas y ahora viene y me pide que hablemos, ¡argh! Hombre tenía que ser.

Lo seguí hasta que tomamos un sendero que yo muy bien conocía, este era el camino hacia nuestra casa de árbol que mi padre nos había construido para jugar despues de haber roto el tercer jarrón de Esme.

-¿recuerdas este lugar?

-como no acordarme

-lo se, pasamos muchas cosas divertidas aquí

-si y juntos

-también lo se- volví a suspirar- ¿Qué pretendes Jasper?

-Alice, siento mucho haberte ignorado todo este tiempo- se sentó en uno de los troncos que estaban junto al árbol- tenias razón Lucy era una perra

-¿Qué te hizo?

-me engaño… que tonto no- abrí los ojos sorprendida de verdad era una perra como pudo hacerle esto a el, Jasper era la persona mas maravillosa del planeta, por un momento me olvide que estaba enojada con el esto era mas importante

-Jasper no es nada tonto

-quiero decir yo soy un tonto

-no lo eres- me senté a su lado

-lo soy, o sea estar con ella hizo que no me diera cuenta de la verdad como pude lastimar a la mujer que de verdad amo… ¿aun piensas que no soy tonto?

¡Oh cielos! Jasper amaba a otra mujer

-pues si en verdad la amas lucha por ella, dile lo que sientes- dije al borde del llanto

-se lo eh dicho

-oh ¿y que te dijo?- dije bajando la mirada

-aun no me has respondido- alce la mirada tan rápido que sentí como mi cuello trono

-¿Qué?

-¿a caso no me escuchaste?- me tomo las manos- Alice estoy enamorado de ti, todo este tiempo que estuviste lejos de mi me hico darme cuenta de aquello

-¿pero por que andabas con Lucy?

-por que pensé que no era correcto sentirme de esa manera, eres mi mejor amiga no quería que te separaras de mi por sentirte incomoda, por eso ande con ella para poder olvidarme de ti, pero al verte de nuevo me olvide de todo y lo único que quería era que fueras mía y al verte con ese James hacia que me enfureciera, creo que fue la primera vez que sentí celos

-¿es por eso que me ignorabas?

-en parte si, estaba buscando la manera de acercarme a ti y decírtelo todo, además tenia que terminar con Lucy no le veía casi seguir con ella… pero al parecer fue mi día de suerte verla besándose con otro tipo se podría decir que me ahorro el trabajo difícil- me sonrío- ¿dime que piensas?

-no se que pensar- de verdad me moría de ganas por estar con el y decirle que lo amaba pero eso significaba decirle la verdad y no me sentía lista para eso, ¿pero cuando lo estaría?

-¿Alice? ¿Algo pasa verdad?- olvida lo perceptivo que era

-no… no

-entonces… ¿no me amas?- _si te amo _- esta bien, tenia que intentar

Se levanto al parecer tenia la intensión de irse, no quería dejarlo ir

-Jasper no te vayas

-creo que debo pensar algo Alice en serio - me sonrío de manera triste

Dio unos pasos, no quería que se fuera

¿Qué debo hacer?

Debe saber que lo amor

¡Dios por que todo es tan difícil para mí!

Pero… el me quería

¿Esto cambiaria algo?

¿Por qué soy una cobarde?

Entonces las palabras de Bella me llegaron… _tu eres valiente mas que yo_

No debo tener miedo, ya no

-¡Jasper!- grite

El volteo y yo corrí hacia el y lo abrace

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-te amo Jasper

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste, te amo Jasper Hale

-¿lo dices en serio?- me separo de el

-si tonto- le di un empujón

-¡oh Alice!- me dio un abrazo- por un momento pensé que no me querías

-siempre te eh querido- mi sonrisa de desvaneció tenia que hacerlo- Jasper…

-¿dime que pasa Alice?

Me quede callada un momento no sabia como empezar, esto era muy difícil y jamás lo había platicado con nadie, mire a Jasper quien esperaba que hablara, tome aire y comencé

-¿recuerdas por que deje ir a clases?

-si, me preguntaba que había pasado

-pues si es cierto que estuve tomando clases, pero la verdad yo no quería volver a la escuela

-¿Por qué?

-pues, Jasper esto que te voy a decir es muy difícil de contar para mi quiero que sepas que tu eres el primero al que se lo cuento y quisiera por favor que si despues de esto ya no me quieres volver a ver, dímelo por favor

-pero por que…

-solo eso te pido

-¿dime que sucede Alice?

-todo comenzó hace mas de 6 meses mi madre y yo fuimos a una consulta mi padre no me podía atender y…

Comencé a cometerle todo lo que había sucedido, por momentos su cara pasaba de susto a furia, despues tristeza supongo por que en ese momento comencé a llorar, jamás había sacado esto y quizá era lo que necesitaba me dejo llorar en su hombro, pero lo sentía rígido y tenso supongo que sentía asco de mi, lo sabia pero al menos ahora me había desahogado.

-lo siento Jasper- me separe de él- supongo que te doy asco, no te preocupes no me acercare a ti pero solo que querías que supieras la verdad

Me levante lentamente, el no se movió en ningún momento a lo mejor quería espera que me fuera para poder irse y no darme la cara, aun con lagrimas en los ojos camine de regreso a mi casa, cuando sentí un mano jalándome.

-no Alice, no te vayas- me tomo entre sus brazos y me estrecho- quiero que me escuches muy bien Alice Cullen, jamás ¿Me oíste? jamás me darás asco

-pero no decías nada

-estaba impactado, ¿Alice por que jamás me dijiste esto? ¿Por qué no me buscaste?

-tenia miedo Jasper, miedo a que me odiaras, a que no me quisieras y mas a que te alejaras de mi

-jamás me alejare de ti, nunca mas- me estrecho mas fuerte

-¿me lo prometes?

-te lo prometo

Estuvimos asi de abrazados mucho tiempo, estar con el era muy relajante como si con un simple toque supiera como me siento y tratara de evitarlo.

-te amo Alice

-yo también

Otro momento más de silencio

-¿Alice?

-mmmm- alce mi cara verlo

-¿puedo darte un beso?

-c…claro

El se acerco lentamente y puso sus labios sobre los míos en un casto beso

Nunca había sido besada y que Jasper fuera el primero en hacerlo, hacia que fuera mucho mas especial, despues de un momento el se separo de mi, dejándome con ganas de mas.

Era oficial este era el día mas feliz de mi vida

**¡Aw! ¿A caso no es lindo mi Jasper?**

**Bueno al fin están juntos estos dos, solo me falta juntar a Emmy y Rosie jeje, pero bueno eso es otra historia. Pero aun faltan muchas cosas para estas parejitas, pero eso ya lo veremos mas adelante, como una aclaración esta historia tendrá solamente 20 capítulos. **

**Un anuncio chicas les aviso que por estos días tardare un poco mas en actualizar por que se acercan unos días difíciles en la skull y quizá no tenga el tiempo que yo quiera, asi que les aviso para que no se enojen por no actualizar rápido.**

**Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos**

**P4u H4L3 O´Sh3a**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia inspirada en la película con el mismo nombre.**

**Summary: ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de la viuda del hombre que violo a tu hermana? El no sabe quién es ella. Ella no sabe a qué familia le pidió empleo. En esta vida todo puede suceder. Todos humanos. Uno que otro Lemmon.**

*****LA MANO QUE MESE LA CUNA*****

**Capitulo 9: Entregándose al amor… y linchen a Diane**

**Pv. Bella**

Ya tenia 2 meses como novia de Edward, y déjenme decirles que jamás había sido mas feliz en mi vida, todo iba de maravilla con la relación de Alice y Esme iba mejorando ya se hablaban mas hasta un día Alice le pidió que le ayudara con una tarea, era poco decir que la cara de Esme era de dicha pura aunque tratara de enmascararla con indiferencia me sentía muy contenta por ellas además de que veía a Alice un poquito mas alegre de lo normal y tenia que contarme.

-¿Alice?- entre a su cuarto ella estaba acostada en su cama leyendo una revista

-¿pasa algo Bella?

-no, venia a ver si se te ofrecía algo

-no nada

Bueno tenia que abordarla de algún lado

-¿y como has estado?- me senté en la orilla de la cama- te veo diferente

-me siento diferente- me dio una sonrisa que jamás le había visto

-¿y se puede saber por que?- le dije de manera sugerente

Ella se paro y saco la cabeza viendo ambos lados del pasillo, despues cerró la puerta y camino hacia mí

-¡estoy tan feliz Bella!- se lanzo a mis brazos haciéndome caer en la cama

-me… alegro… por ti…- dije sin aire- Alice me aplastas

-lo siento- se quito de encima de mi y volví a respirar

-ahora dime ¿Por qué estas contenta?

-me prometes que no se lo vas a decir a nadie- fue mas una orden que una pregunta

-palabra de Boy Scout- levante la mano- ahora dime

-Jasper me pidió que fuera su novia- la mire seria- ¿Qué?

-¿a caso no tiene novia?

-la dejo… la muy tonta lo engaño

-¡que perra!- gruñí- lo siento

-no te preocupes- me empujo- yo también opino lo mismo

-entonces… ¿ya son novios?

-¡Bella!

-¿Qué, solo preguntaba?- comencé a reir- Alice estoy muy feliz por ti hace mucho que no te veía reir asi

-lo se

-entonces…- volví a insistir

-si, Bella me pidió que fuera su novia

-supongo que aceptaste

-¡claro!

-toc-toc- se asomo Edward- ¿interrumpo?

-siempre, ¿Edward, mama no te enseño a no interrumpir las conversaciones?

-¿mamá?- Edward levanto la ceja y yo la vi sorprendida

-este… Esme dije Esme

-si Alice como digas- rodo los ojos- Bella vengo a secuestrarte

-pero estoy laborando no me puedo ir que tal si Alice necesita algo

-si eh…- afirmo Alice

-pero Alice te va a dejar salir un poco ¿verdad?- la vio y volvió a alzar la ceja

-¿y por que habría de hacerlo?

-pues… si no quieres que papá se entere de lo que le paso a todas sus corbatas de seda fina

-oh… no lo harías- amenazo

-pruébame

Ambos tuvieron una batalla de miradas supongo que la de Edward fue mas intensa y convincente por que Alice agacho la mirada derrotada

-bien

-sabia que aceptarías hermanita- le revolvió el cabello

-¡oye!

-bien Bella nos vamos

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

-una sorpresa- me sonrío

-sabes que odio la sorpresas

-esta te va a gustar- uso de nuevo esa sonrisa que siempre me quitaba el aliento

-ok

-vámonos

Me levante de la cama- te veo en un rato Alice tenemos una platica pendiente

-nos vemos Bella

.

.

.

-¿A dónde vamos?- dije cuando estábamos en el auto

-ya te dije una sorpresa

-¡Edward!

-espera y lo veras, pero antes podemos pasar a mi casa para ir por algo

-claro, además no me has llevado a tu casa

-no creí que fuera algo que querías ver

-pero me gustaría ver en donde vives, me pregunto si serás el típico hombre que tiene toda su ropa tirada, trastes sucios y todo en desorden

-jajaja graciosa

-solo bromeo- me levante y le di un beso en la mejilla- ¿vives muy lejos?

-no mucho, cuando… bueno algo paso mi mama me necesitaba mi presencia mas a menudo y pues me mude a unas cuadras mas adelante

-¡oh vaya!

Siguió manejando por las calles hasta llagar a una pequeña casa de dos pisos, por fuera se veía muy cómoda, tenia una pequeño jardín delantero y una cerca que dividía una casa de la otra, se veía muy acogedora y eso que era por fuera me imaginaba como seria por dentro.

-¿me esperas o quieres pasar? No me tardare mucho

-quiero pasar deseo ver la casa de Edward Cullen, tengo que afirmar mis sospechas

-anda chica bromista bajemos

Salimos del coche y me encamino hacia su casa estaba un poco nerviosa no se porque era solo una casa ni que fuera a comerme al entrar, pero algo en mi tenia un ligero mal presentimiento.

Abrió la puerta y era algo que no me había imaginado, todo estaba ordenado no era como los demás departamentos de algunos amigos que había visto.

-¿decepcionada?

-digamos que un poco

-tonta Bella- se acerco a besar mis labios

-¿Edward ya llegaste?- escucho una voz femenina desde adentro, sentí a Edward tensarse

-¿Edward?- lo mire confundida

-no puede ser

Pos las escaleras venia bajando una mujer quien yo conocía, era aquella mujer que había ido a la casa de los Cullen hacia mucho tiempo, Diane a mi parecer se llamaba, ¿pero que hacia aquí? A caso Edward

-no es lo que tu crees- me dijo Edward al adivinar mis pensamientos

-¿Por qué ella esta aquí?- le susurre

-Edward querido pensé que no llegarías- no me pudo responder por que esa mujer hablo

-¿Cómo entraste?

-con la llave que m diste obvio

-yo te quite esa llave

-si, pero no la copia amor- le sonrió de manera coqueta, yo no me iba a quedar a ver como estos dos se decían cositas lindas, me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme pero la mano de Edward me detuvo

-¿A dónde vas?

-pues me voy para que platiquen a gusto

-no es lo que crees Bella- me miro con suplica- por favor sube a mi cuarto es la ultima habitación a la derecha, yo me encargare de ella

-claro que no- estaba molesta y dolida

-por favor Bella- mire sus ojos y al aparentemente eran sinceros, suspire y asentí- gracias

Me soltó y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras, mientras subía iba teniendo a esa mujer mas cerca, sentía unas ganas horribles de agarrarla de las greñas y azotarla contra la pared, pero me las aguante por que yo si tenia dignidad.

Solamente pase a su lado dándole una mirada de odio.

**Pv. Edward**

Mi mente aun no terminaba de procesar que demonios hacia Diane ahí, ella sabía perfectamente que lo nuestro o lo que supusimos tener había terminado.

-¿Diane que demonios haces aquí?- le grite cuando Bella desapareció

-vine a ver a mi hombre

-entiende maldita sea, yo no soy nada tuyo

Ella soltó una carcajada dejándome confundido

-¿no me digas que me vas a cambiar por esa?- señalo hacia el techo

-pues "esa" como la llamas tu es mas mujer que tu

-Edward no me ofendas comparándome con aquella, ¿a caso ya te acostaste con ella? ¿Te da mas placer que yo?

No supe responder ya que Bella y yo jamás hemos intimado y mentiría si le digo que si

-eso a ti no te importa, asi que te lo voy a decir de buena manera, lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas

-no me puedes correr Edward

-oh claro que lo estoy haciendo- la tome del brazo y la comencé a jalar hacia afuera si no lo hacia por las buenas seria por las manos

-no me puedes tratar asi- dijo cuando la saque- ¡te vas arrepentir!

Se escuchaban sus gritos desde afuera pero los ignore y subí con Bella

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y ella estaba sentada en mi cama se veía pensativa o eso quería creer

-¿Bella?- no me respondió- Bella

-¿ya se fue?

-si, lo siento mucho Bella no sabia que ella iba a estar aquí es mas ni sabia que aun tenia copias de mi llave

-lo se, escuche su pequeña conversación

-¿nos escuchaste?- pregunte sorprendido

-si y creo que ella tiene razón en una cosa- me quede esperando su respuesta- soy una simplona

-no, no lo eres

-¡lo soy Edward por dios! No te das cuenta que jamás podre ser suficiente mujer para ningún hombre

-pero tu esposo…

-menos lo fui para el

-Bella no entiendo de que hablas

-no importa- se dejo caer en la cama, se veía mal ¿Cómo si recordara algo triste?

-Bella ven- la tome de las manos para que se levantara- mírame corazón quiero que me veas cuando te diga esto- levanto su mirada- tu eres la mujer mas maravillosa que eh visto, eres hermosa, te preocupas por los demás tienes un corazón tan bondadoso jamás te quiero oír que te menosprecies de esa manera

-pero…

-y menos decir que no eres suficiente para mi, por que lo eres

Antes de que pudiera decirme algo la bese con todo el amor que sentía por que si me había enamorado de esta maravillosa criatura, cada momento que estuvimos juntos me hizo ver que la amaba y haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz.

Nuestro beso se fue haciendo mas intenso hasta que nos separamos para poder tomar aire ella bajo la mirada, me preguntaba que estaría pensando.

-Edward…creo que estoy lista…-dijo casi sin voz, y yo entendí a lo que se refería

No podía decir nada, Bella levanto su cabeza y fijó su mirada en mi rostro. Miré sus ojos y le sonreí ligeramente, mi mente estaba llena de emociones confusas. Puse dos dedos bajo su mentón y traje sus labios a los míos, la besé suavemente tratando de no asustarla. La podía sentir vibrar cuando nuestros labios se unieron.

-te deseo amor, lo eh hecho desde que te conocí

-tómame soy tuya

-para siempre

-para siempre- repetí

Mis manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo al igual que ella lo hacia desde mis hombros hasta mi abdomen de ves en cuando soltaba pequeños gemidos que eran música para mis oídos, metí la mano dentro de su blusa y ella hacia lo mismo con mi playera hasta que decidí que estábamos demasiado vestidos para lo que quería hacer, así que tome el dobladillo de su blusa y casi se la arranque para quitársela, ella entendió mi mensaje y me ayudo a quitársela, me deleite con la vista que tenia frente a mi y yo hice lo mismo con mi playera

-perfecta- dije al verla

Poco a poco nuestras ropas fueron desapareciendo hasta que ambos quedamos desnudos uno frente al otro, me coloque en su entrada, jugando con ella, provocándola.

-estas lista amor

-si

Entre en ella en un solo movimiento, detuve el aliento por un instante, ambos encajábamos perfectamente éramos dos partes de uno solo, poco a poco nos fuimos entregando a la pasión que sentíamos, fue el mejor momento de mi vida y esperaba que siguiera así

-no sabes cuanto espere para esto- le dije mientras ambos estábamos recostados en la cama

-espero que la sorpresa haya valido la pena

- ¿entonces esta era tu sorpresa?- yo rodee los ojos-entonces, no tienes idea de lo correcto que estas

-te amo Bella

-¿Qué?- me miro sorprendida, genial Cullen

-yo… lo siento Bella no pensé cuando lo dije…. perdón si te incomode…

-no, no repítelo por favor

-¿por que?

-solo hazlo quiero ver que es real

-te amo

Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad eso me decía que ella también me amaba podía verlo

-yo también te amo Edward

Al escuchar esas palabras de su boca me sentí el hombre mas feliz del mundo, y entonces me decidi Bella era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

**Pv. Diane**

Como se atrevía Edward cambiarme por esa poca cosa que tenia de novia, quiero decir yo era mil veces mas hermosa que esa simplona, pero me las iba a pagar sabe perfectamente que conmigo no se juega.

Entre a mi mansión hecha una furia que no sentí cuando la inútil de mi chacha chocaba conmigo

-¡fíjate por donde caminas estúpida!

-lo siento señorita- tenia una pila de periódicos enzima de ella y hubo algunos que se le cayeron

Pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención, levante uno de ellos y había una foto de esa tal Bella pero abrazada a otro hombre se veían muy sonrientes los dos.

_Dr. Riley Biers y su esposa Isabella Biers-Swan, baile de caridad de San Diego_

Vi la fecha y no era muy vieja, apenas tenia nueve meses, entonces no era tan mojigata como creía su maridito estará enterado de la clase de mujer que es su esposa, una sonrisa satisfecha se asomo en mis labios

-¿señorita esta bien?

-no te metas en lo que no te llaman

-¿me llevo eso?- señalo el periódico

-no, déjamelo y termina lo que estas haciendo si no quieres quedarte sin empleo "_Juana"*_

Asintió y se fue sin decir nada

Yo mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto, tenia que tomar el momento adecuado para llevar esta cosita hacia los Cullen, pero antes les daría un poquito de tiempo para que se confíen, un mes quizá asi les caerá de sorpresa.

Esos dos no estarían juntos mucho tiempo

***Para los que no entendieron eso de **_**Juana, **_**eh notado mucho en películas y serias americanas que en lo que se refieren a los empleados siempre se van contra los mexicanos es por eso de lo de **_**Juana**_** se que es ofensivo pero es la cruda realidad y como mexicana no me parece pero que le vamos hacer.**

**Si quieres saber que hará Diane envía un SMS "QUE VA A PASAR" al 61111… jeje no es cierto**

**¡Linchen a Diane! Jeje lo siento manita **

**El capitulo que sigue viene el drama, mi parte favorita de toda historia además de que es la mitad de este fic.**

**Una chica me pregunto si Jacob haría algo importante o algo asi, pues si a diferencia de mis otros fics… no será un niño… tampoco un perro resentido… esta bien será algo asi el apoyo de Bella en algún momento, ¿¡contenta Edith!**

**Espero que me dejen muchos reviews jeje **

**Besitos **


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia inspirada en la película con el mismo nombre.**

**Summary: ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de la viuda del hombre que violo a tu hermana? El no sabe quién es ella. Ella no sabe a qué familia le pidió empleo. En esta vida todo puede suceder. Todos humanos. Uno que otro Lemmon.**

*****LA MANO QUE MESE LA CUNA*****

**Capitulo 10: La Verdad**

**Pv. Bella**

El tiempo que había pasado con Edward había sido maravilloso, el era el mejor novio del mundo que mas podía pedir, solo que aun tenia las palabras de Diane en la cabeza, si seria buena para el por que a leguas si nos comparaban ella era mucho mas hermosa que yo, pero Edward me había escogido sobre ella, pero algo me tenia intranquila esa mujer no parecía de esas que se quedan sin hacer nada. No se pero tenia la sensación de que algo iba a estar mal.

Pero por ahora las cosas en la casa Cullen había mejorado Alice ya llevaba una relación un poquito mas cordial con Esme, es decir, la menor ya hablaban mas de dos frases y sin que Alice ofendiera a su madre, eso ya era algo bueno.

-hola Alice ¿Cómo nos sentimos hoy?- entre a la habitación de Alice

-bien gracias- apenas estaba levantándose

-nos traje el desayuno

-que bien- se quedo sentada- ¿Qué planes hay para hoy?

-¿o querrás decir que planes tienes hoy con Jasper?- le sonreí pícaramente

-bueno eso- bajo la mirada y vi un pequeño rubor- no se debo llamarlo quizá venga

-¿tus padres ya saben de lo suyo?

-lo conocen

-quiero decir si saben si son novios

-no

-creo que debes decírselo

-creo que si

-nada de creo que tal si preparo una cena especial para esto- le dije

-si eso estaría bien

-te veo nerviosa

-lo estoy, no se como lo tomen papá y Esme- sonreí al escuchar que también pensaba en la opinión de su madre, aunque aun no le decía mamá pero lo otro ya era ganancia

-veras que estarán feliz por ti Alice

-esta bien- ya se le veía más calmada

-bueno llama a Jasper y dile que venga por ahí de las 7:00

-yo le aviso

Pase la mayoría de la tarde cocinando con Esme la cena que tenia preparada, aunque ella me miraba y con ella me decía "¿Qué cosa?" solo le respondía que era una sorpresa, que no comiera ansias, a pesa de que varias veces me preguntaba no daba mi brazo a torcer este era el momento de Alice y no se lo iba arruinar

.

.

.

Estábamos esperando a los muchachos Alice había ido por Jasper cosa que le sorprendió a el

Me quede en la puerta esperando a que llegaran, entonces llego Edward para abrazarme por detrás.

-¿Por qué tan ansiosa amor?

-es una sorpresa

-¿no me vas a decir verdad?- me dio un beso en el cuello sabia lo que quería hacerme

-Cullen mantén tus labios para ti, no te diré nada

-por fis amor te… ¡auch Emmett!

Bajamos la mirada y ahí estaba el pequeño Emmett con su seño fruncido

-no le des besos a mi novia- le dijo con tono amenazador, a mi se me hacia muy tierno

-Emmett Bella no es tu novia- gruño

-lo es… ¿verdad Bella?- me miro con esos ojito de borreguito, me agache hasta quedar a su altura

-si, pero es un secreto- le susurre- no se lo digas a nadie

-¡yupi!- me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de irse corriendo

-¿Qué le dijiste?- me pregunto Edward frunciendo el seño y aun sobándose el pie

-es secreto amor- el timbre sonó- ya llegaron

-¿llegaron? ¿Quiénes?

-no seas impaciente y ve abrir yo voy a ver si la mesa esta lista

Fui a la mesa y efectivamente todo estaba listo, Esme había terminado de acomodar todo

-¿¡que haces aquí! – se escucho el grito de Edward, espero que no se haya puesto en plan de celoso con su hermana

-¿Quién será?- pregunto Esme- mejor vayamos a ver

-si

Fuimos hacia donde venia el grito de Edward y yo me quede parada al ver ahí frente a nosotros estaba Diane con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no le cavia en la cara.

-Diane ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Esme de manera amable

-hola Esme, solo eh venido a visitarlos y bueno tengo que decirles unas cositas

-no importa lo que vengas a decirnos, no nos importa asi que vete- gruño Edward

-¿Edward?

-madre lo que Diane nos venga a decir es pura mentira

-¿ah si?- pregunto ella, y de su bolso saco al parecer era un periódico estaba confundida- mira esto

Le tendió el periódico y el tomo, confundido abrió el periódico y miro sorprendido el contenido

-¿Quién es Bella?- me pregunto, yo fruncí el seño mire la fotografía ahí estábamos Riley y yo, esa fotografía había sido tomada hace meses, ¿Por qué la tenia ella?

-es mi difunto marido- conteste no le veía sentido

-¿Qué pretendes con esto Diane?- le señalo el periódico tirándolo al suelo, ella no podía responder seguramente su plan era que Edward al verme con él se pusiera celoso y me dejara, vaya tontería.

Esme se cerco a nosotros seguramente tenia curiosidad de ver a mi marido ya que no tenia ninguna foto del despues de que me deshiciera de todo, entonces ella vio la foto y soltó un gemido, eso si me sorprendió.

-¡oh por dios!- sollozo- es el

La mire confundida, ¿Cómo lo conocía?

El ambiente estaba muy mal, entonces llego Alice tomada de la mano con Jasper

-¿Edward que pasa?

-Alice- susurro Esme mirando el periódico, Alice siguió su mirada y abrió los ojos, soltó la mano de Jasper y recogió el periódico

-¿Bella?- me miro en sus ojos habían lagrimas- ¿Quién es el?- me señalo a Riley

-mi esposo- dije confundida

-¿tu esposo?- asentí- entonces tu…

-¿yo que?- pregunte mas confundida aun

-tu lo conocías y no nos dijiste nada- sollozo ella

-¿de que hablan?- hablo Edward por mí

-es el Edward, ¡maldita sea es el quien me violo!- grito

Yo me quede en shock, esto no era posible, sabía que Riley era algo cruel a veces pero jamás lo creí capaz de algo tan cruel.

-no el no- susurre

-¿es cierto esto Bella?- Edward se acerco a mi y me tomo de los hombros- tu lo sabias y no dijiste nada

-no yo no…

-¡miente! -Me grito Alice- ella lo sabía, lo sabía…

-no Alice yo no sabia nada lo juro- me acerque a ella pero al instante se alejo

-no te creo, por eso viniste a trabajar para acá… eres una mentirosa todas tus palabras eran puras patrañas

Llorando se fue corriendo escaleras arriba, yo trate de seguirla pero fue inútil ya que Edward me detuvo con su brazo

-¿Edward?

-¿nos mentiste Bella?- la mire con los ojos abiertos, también el me creía una mentirosa esto era el colmo

-no, pero al parecer nadie me cree- la mire enojada- ¿tu crees que si yo hubiera sabido todo esto, estaría aquí? ¿Crees que tendría la cara para venir con la familia a la que le hizo tanto daño Riley?... pues que poco me conoces Edward Cullen

-pues…

-déjalo da igual

Me dirigí hacia Esme que aun seguía con la mirada en nosotros, quizá ella tampoco me creería, ahora ya no importaba

-Esme gracias por ser tan amable conmigo y por todo

-Bella…- por lo visto le tomo desprevenida mis palabras, era mi forma de decirle adiós

-despues mandare a alguien por mis cosas

Me separe de ellos y me fui directo a la puerta, ahí aun estaba Diane con cara de entre sorpresa y satisfacción, quizá su plan principal había fallado pero consiguió el mismo resultado.

-muy bien Diane ganaste- le palmee el hombro- aprovecha esto

Salí de la casa con las lagrimas a punto de salirme de los ojos, vi ambos lados en ese instante paso un taxi, y le hice la parada, no sabia a donde ir… mis padres estaban muy lejos como para ir con ellos, además de que todas mis cosas aun estaban en la casa Cullen, solo me quedaba un lugar.

.

.

.

.

-¿Bella que te paso?

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunte

-si claro pasa- se hizo a un lado- ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-un vaso de agua por favor

Asintió y entro a su cocina, yo me senté en sillón que estaba ahí, a esperarlo un momento despues vino y me el vaso

-gracias Jacob- le dio un sorbo- siento mucho venir asi nada mas sin avisar

-no te preocupes Bella sabes que eres bienvenida

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, seguramente el querría explicación de por que me presentaba asi nada mas, y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-¿quieres hablar de ello?

Asentí le narre todo lo que ocurrió esta noche, desde la llegada de Diane hasta la poca confianza que me tuvieron.

-¿ahora entiendes?

-sinceramente no, no puedo creer como despues de todo lo que hiciste para ayudarlos te trataran de esa manera, es mas tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que Riley hizo

-lo se, pero me dolió mucho que Edward no me creyera- solloce- hubieras visto su cara Jake, en toda ella se veía la duda, pensé que me apoyaría pero me equivoque- lo peor es que me quede sin empleo, todas mis cosas están con los Cullen, mi departamento lo tuve que rentar para tener un poco de dinero extra y no tengo donde ir

-no te preocupes pequeña- me abrazo- podrás seguir adelante, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte

-¿Cómo?

-en el hospital están solicitando enfermeras con experiencia, puedo mover algunas de mis influencias además de que algunos doctores me deben favores, y si quieres puedes quedarte aquí hasta que consigas un lugar, tengo otra habitación que solo le falta arreglar la cama y un poco de limpieza y quedara lista.

-¿de verdad Jake? No quiero molestar

-quédate el tiempo que necesites

-gracias- estaba apunto de volver a llorar cuando el me hizo cosquillas lo mire confundido

-vamos llorona, tenemos trabajo que hacer

Me levante me indico donde estaban el baño, la cocina, su habitación y al ultimo fuimos a la que ocuparía yo.

-¿estas seguro que solo le falta limpiar?- dije de manera sarcástica

-bueno y unas cosita mas- se rasco la cabeza apenado- a mi favor debo decir que esta habitación estaba asi cuando llegue

-como sea, bueno Ceniciento es hora de trabajar

Pasamos el resto del tiempo arreglando la habitación, Jake pidió una pizza ya que no pudimos cocinar nada, mientras comíamos hacíamos chistes y contábamos algunas anécdotas de la universidad, por un momento me olvide de todo y todos, me agradaba estar con Jacob con el podías olvidarte de lo malo, y lo quería por eso.

-bueno creo que quedo mas o menos decente, ¿no?- me dijo cuando terminamos

-creo que si, tenemos que ponerle mas empeño mañana

-si, ahora estoy que me muero de cansancio

-yo igual, creo que debo darme un baño- pero recordé que no traía nada de ropa- Jake no tendrás algo que prestarme para dormir

-¿y si duermes sin ropa?- se encogió de hombros- digo para mayor comodidad

-zonzo- le pegue en el brazo- préstame algo y cállate

Me dio una playera y unos bóxers, me dirigí al baño, me desvestí y me tome mi baño relajador

Cuando termine me vestí y me fui a mi habitación, pero antes me tope con Jake que venia saliendo de su cuarto.

-te ves bien

-gracias

-buenas noches Bells

-buenas noches

Me metí a la habitación y me recosté, me quede viendo al techo un buen rato, recordando todo lo que había pasado, aun seguía en mi mente el rostro de Edward cuando me preguntaba si era cierto, ver en sus ojos la desconfianza fue peor que si me hubiera apuñalado.

Pero que mas le podía hacer, esto solo me demostraba que no me amaba tanto como el me había dicho tenia que comenzar de nuevo, y con la ayuda de Jake lo lograría.

Con esos pensamientos me quede dormida.

**Perdón por la tardanza chicas, es que sinceramente tuvo un gran bloqueo además de que con tanto examen me dejaron mal, mal, mal**

**Bueno Diane logro lo que quería, pero veremos lo que pasa en la casa Cullen a partir de ahora**

**Besitos **

**Pau **

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia inspirada en la película con el mismo nombre.**

**Summary: ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de la viuda del hombre que violo a tu hermana? El no sabe quién es ella. Ella no sabe a qué familia le pidió empleo. En esta vida todo puede suceder. Todos humanos. Uno que otro Lemmon.**

*****LA MANO QUE MESE LA CUNA*****

**Capitulo 11: Arrepentimiento**

**Pv. Edward**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Bella se fue, al principio era tanto m coraje que creía que no quería volver verla jamás. Pero despues de hablar con mi madre el cual aun estaba un poco resentida por lo sucedido, pero ella no culpaba a Bella de lo que su marido había hecho.

M madre vio antes que yo, que Bella decía la verdad, por su cara de confusión y dolor al enterarse de lo sucedido, pero yo no lo hice por que puse mi papel de hermano antes de novio y eso fue lo que me hizo tratarla como lo hice.

Cuando me di cuenta de todo eso, fue el día en el que alguien mando a traer las cosas de Bella poco a poco aquellas personas fueron empacando sus cosas yo tan solo miraba, pero lo que mas e sorprendió, fue que al momento de empacar sus cosas muchas las cuales yo le habían dado eran empacadas en otra caja, pero lo raro era como sabían que cosas eran. De todas formas eso no importaba ella se iba y era en serio.

Quizá Alice aun estaba enojada con ella, pues aun no se quitaba la idea de que ella sabia todo y que jamás le dijo nada, pero fuera de eso Emmett era el más triste ya que le había tomado demasiado cariño preguntaba a diario por ella hasta algunas veces se ponía a llorar yo haría lo mismo si pudiera.

-¿Edward?- me llamo mi padre

-si

-¿has sabido algo de Bella?

-no, desde que se fue ha sido como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra

-pues te sorprenderá saber donde la encontré o mas bien donde llego

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunte desesperado- dime debo verla

-para empezar calmate, no te emociones tanto

-lo siento, continua

-bueno hoy estaba en una consulta, me habían informado que habría una nueva enfermera no le di importancia entonces despues de varias horas, ella venia entrando al principio me sorprendí por que se supone que no quería vernos o al menos eso pienso yo despues de la forma en que la tratamos…

-tu ni siquiera estabas asi que no te culpes

-son mi familia si uno comete un error también es mío- suspiro- en fin, le pregunte que se le ofrecía pero ella me miro extrañada y me respondió que ella trabajaba aquí me sorprendí de lo rápido que consiguiera trabajo tan pronto, pero solo me dijo que un amigo que también es doctor le ayudo a conseguir el empleo.

¿Amigo doctor? Yo que supiera el único amigo doctor que tenía era…

-Black- gruñí

-¿es amigo de Bella?

-si, pero al parecer a el le interesa mas que como amiga

-oh

-no puedo dejar que se quede con ella

-pues hijo mira y te digo, que tu te provocaste esto…

-¿de que lado estas padre?- lo interrumpí

-de nadie, pero debes aceptar que tienes la culpa

-lo se, papá todo este tiempo me arrepiento de haber dudado de ella

-¿entonces que vas hacer?

-lo que debí hacer desde un principio iré hablar con ella, pedirle perdón… arrodillarme si es necesario, pero antes debo hacer algo

-¿Qué cosa?- me vio confundido

-debo hablar con Alice, ella también estuvo equivocada con ella y la ofendió

-suerte con ello, por que yo eh tratado y no la hago cambiar de opinión

-debo hacerlo- mire la hora, aun no llegaba de casa de Jasper- espero que no tarde mucho

.

.

.

En efecto Alice llego un poco despues de la media hora, como todos los días saludaba a mamá con la cual ahora se llegaba algo mejor al menos se hablaban y mi hermana ya no la agredía tanto, por lo que supe Bella le estuvo ayudando a Esme a como combatir mejor a Alice y como hacerle para que se mejoraran las cosas, otra cosa mas para sentirme mal.

-Alice

-hola Edward- me saludo como todos los días- voy a mi cuarto

-te acompaño

Ella me miro extrañada pero por lo menos no sospechaba de lo que iba hacer, en cuanto llegamos se dejo caer en su cama y me miro esperando a que dijera algo.

-te escucho- me dijo sin mas

-pero como…

-de que otra forma vendrías a mi habitación si no es para hablar conmigo de algo- me miro frunciendo el seño- pero si vienes hablar de esa de una vez te advierto que estas perdiendo tu tiempo ya eh tenido suficiente con Jasper para que ahora vengas tú y me hostigues con lo mismo.

-¿Jasper ha hablado contigo?

-si insiste en que ella no tiene la culpa y bla bla bla- había y cerró su mano imitando algo que hablaba

-pues él tiene razón Alice

-como sea

-¿Alice por que eres tan ciega?- le dije molesto- Bella tenia razón, no sabia nada de lo ocurrido

-¿tu como sabes?... A caso no tú también le echaste en cara eso

-tienes razón, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que dice la verdad…

-no te creo

-de hecho ella me conto lo que ocurrió con su marido

-no me importa lo que te haya dicho

-¡escúchame maldita sea!- le grite por primera vez en 16 años- ¡deja de ser tan terca y por primera oye lo que te digo!- ella solo asintió- mira ella no sabia nada por que el mismo día que se suicido ella estaba en casa esperándolo, él llego muy diferente pues Bella sabia que él la engañaba pero nunca le dijo nada pero ese día estaba raro por mas que le pregunto lo único que recibió de el fueron agresiones de su parte, cosa que la preocupo mas pero no quiso insistir por que lo conocía bien. Pero despues de varias horas el no salía de su despacho para cuando lo encontró el ya estaba muerto, ¿ahora crees que ella sabia algo?

-¿y tu que le creíste verdad?- rodo los ojos- eres tan iluso

-eres tan inmadura en serio- le mire con decepción- pensé que eras mas inteligente pero veo que me equivoque Alice, pero ponte a pensar en todo lo que hizo por ti, por que si fuera tan mala como tu crees… no hubiera hecho nada- ella no me miraba- solo piénsalo

Salí de su cuarto molesto conmigo mismo al no poder convencerla, era tan terca.

Baje por las escaleras y me encontré a mi madre sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala

-¿Cómo te fue?- sabía a lo que se refería

-no me creyó nada- me deje caer junto a ella- no escucha solamente esta juzgando

-creo que nosotros hicimos lo mismo en su momento, me siento mal de haberle hecho eso, me siento como una malagradecida… por que sino fuera por ella yo jamás hubiera sabido tratar a mi hija.

-no te preocupes mamá, ella te perdonara- la abrace- tu no hiciste algo por lo que se te pueda juzgar, en cambio yo…

-tu tampoco corazón

-si mamá, se supone que yo era su apoyo y en el primer momento dude de ella, tanto que le juraba que la amaba ahora por algo tan tonto esta en brazos de otro.

-¿de otro? ¿Esta con alguien más?

-no lo se, pero el la ah apoyado tanto le consiguió trabajo en el hospital, no la dejo sola… no me sorprendería que se quedara con el

-no pienses eso amor- me apretó junto a ella- veras que te perdonara, ella es muy buena

-quizá me perdone pero no creo que vuelva conmigo, eso me dolería mas

-tienes que hablar con ella, pedirle perdón… no se has lo que sea con tal de que vuelvas a tener su confianza

-¿crees que ella quiera verme?

-eso si no te lo puedo decir pero ten fe que podrás- suspiro- el único problema es Alice- miro hacia el techo- será la mas difícil

-hare lo posible por convencerla- me levante dispuesto a convencerla

-no- me detuve a ver a mi madre- yo lo hare

Mi madre se levanto y me dijo que esperara ahí en la sala, que por nada subiera.

**Pv. Esme**

Le ordene a Edward que se quedara en la sala, pues necesitaba hablar con mi hija, esto era lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Alice?- toque su puerta- hija soy yo

-pasa- me dijeron despues de un largo momento

Entre y ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama con la cabeza entre sus manos con sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

-hola hija- salude antes de sentarme junto a ella

-dime Esme, ¿Qué tienes que decirme?- me dijo en un tono cansado, como si ya hubiera escuchado esta platica antes

-nada- ella me miro-quiero que tu me digas que te sucede

-¿a mi no me sucede nada?

-¿de verdad?- la mire alzando una ceja- te veo muy tensa estos últimos días, además de que no has comido muy bien, es obvio que algo te pasa

-este…-me miraba de manera desconfiada

-hija, se que las cosas entre nosotras no han sido buenas ultimadamente pero quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás mi apoyo.

Ella pareció meditarlo por que solo suspiro

-es que… es que todos me dicen que debo perdonar a Bella pero yo no se si sea verdad lo que me dicen, ¿Por qué nunca me dijo lo de su esposo?

-si te lo dijo amor

-bueno me había dicho que su esposo se había suicidado, pero no me dijo ni su nombre o me hubiera enseñado una fotografía

-¿y eso hubiera cambiado algo? No hija, por que al contrario las cosas se hubieran adelantado

-creo que si

-Alice se que esto es difícil para ti, pero no debes culpar a Bella por delitos ajenos… la tratamos muy mal, y me incluyo por que yo también la mire mal

-no se que hacer… en que creer- se tapo la cara con las manos, escuche sollozos y no pude evitarlo mas la abrace, hace mucho que no tenia esta cercanía con mi hija y eso me emocionaba mucho.

-llora princesa llora si te hace sentir mejor

-mami- hace mucho que no escuchaba esas palabras de Alice, no pude evitar llorar de emoción en cierta forma sentía que había recuperado a mi hija- perdón por todo

-no amor, no tienes nada que perdonar… eres mi princesa y jamás te dejare de querer

-yo también te quiero

Me susurro antes de acostarse dejando su cabeza sobre mis piernas, yo mientras le acariciaba su cabello poco a poco los sollozos dejaron de oírse hasta que su respiración se hizo mas tranquila le mire la cara, se había quedado dormida.

Me levante lentamente para no despertarla, ella había tenido mucho estrés en estos días necesitaba algo de descanso de todo esto.

Con mucho silencio cerré la puerta y regrese a la sala donde estaba Edward

-¡mamá ¿Qué paso?- se levanto rápidamente del sillón al ver mi cara- ¿Qué te dijo?

-nada hijo creo que logre un avance

-¿Qué paso?

-ella ya no quiere que la agobien con ese tema, y creo que es mejor no hacer ella sola tomara su decisión, se que será la mejor

-¿estas segura?

-si, solo hay que dejarla descansar

-espero que estés en lo correcto mamá- yo solo asentí- no puedo creer que tu hayas podido sacarle mas las cosas que yo

-pues no le grite si eso es lo que preguntas- me miro con culpa

-lo siento es que a veces tu hija me desespera

-pero no debiste hacerlo… en fin lo único que le pregunte era que le molestaba, y ella solita me dijo su sentir, me dio mucha alegría que confiara en mi despues de tanto tiempo

-me alegro por ti mamá

-bueno al menos tenemos la esperanza de que Alice lo pensara

-ahora solo me queda pensar en como le voy hacer para poder hablar con Bella

-¿y como harás eso?

-se que esto será difícil, pero solo hay una persona que me puede ayudar…

-¿Quién?- pregunte confundida, quien podría ayudarla

.

.

.

**Pv. Edward**

Estaba frente a la puerta, de su casa no sabia si esto funcionaria pero no había nadie mas.

Toque la puerta y despues de unos minutos salió y al verme puso cara de molestia.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Jacob necesito tu ayuda

**Perdón por la tardanza pero eh tenido algunos problemas para terminar esta historia ya que mi cerebro esta siendo consumido por la edad jeje. Solo les digo que a esta historia solo le quedan 2 capítulos más y se acaba. **

**Es la primera vez que hago un punto de vista de Esme, me fue difícil identificarme con ella pero espero haberlo hecho bien.**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios**

**Como una posdata quisiera que se pasaran por la página donde estoy haciendo algunas adaptaciones a Twilight de algunos libros muy buenos que leí, aquí les dejo los Summaris:**

**EL DIA DE LA BODA****:**** Sólo unos minutos después de la boda, Isabella Cullen estaba apuntando a su esposo con una pistola y lo acusaba de haber arruinado a su familia. Pero lord Cullen le hizo una promesa, le demostraría que era completamente inocente. Y si no lograba convencerla, aceptaría las consecuencias. Así pues, Edward se dispuso a ganarse la confianza de Bella... e iba a utilizar todos los medios a su alcance. Rating T**

**PLACER EN PARIS****:**_**Despues de que su prometido la abandonara Bella decide irse a Paris a comenzar de nuevo, pero un misterioso cuadro hara que su vida de un giro innesperado, ese hermoso hombre de ojos verdes hara que su vida cambie para siempre. ¿Creen en los viajes en el tiempo?.Lenguaje fuerte. Rating M**_

_**Ojala y se den un tiempo para leerlas… me harian feliz .**_

_**En mi perfil esta **__**Pau-3DiTh-Adaptions**__** denle clic ahí **_

**Besitos **

**Pau **


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia inspirada en la película con el mismo nombre.**

**Hola chicas… saben hace poco visite un video en YouTube, ¿No se si ya han escuchado a un wey que se llama el anticristo? Bueno como saben ese cuate o cuata se encarga de echarle mierda a todo lo que hay cuando vi el video del Anticristo Vs. Crepúsculo… ¡uf! Que sarta de babosadas dice en serio es cuando no tienes nada que hacer haces puras tonterías de verdad… y para acabarla de amolar hay otro que se llama el Anticolo que igual no tiene nada que hacer y para colmo le copia al anticristo. En serio esta gente da risa… **

**Pero bueno yo solo les quería contar esto para que vean el mundo en el que vivimos.**

**Penúltimo capitulo chicas espero que lo disfruten… **

*****LA MANO QUE MESE LA CUNA*****

**Capitulo 4: Perdóname**

Le había dado muchas vueltas a la idea, tal vez podría ser algo bueno o malo, pero no tenia otra salida si había una persona que podía ayudarme con Bella ese seria Jacob por que según yo sabia habían sido muy amigos, aun que al principio eso me molestaba ahora esperaba que eso me ayudara, no sabia que la desesperación podría hacerme hacer cosas que en mi vida pensé que yo haría.

-¿Qué quieres Cullen?

-ya te lo dije, necesito tu ayuda

El me miro frunciendo el seño desconfiado, era obvio que Bella ya le haya contado todo lo que paso, pero no tenia otro remedio.

-¿y que te hace pensar que yo te voy ayudar?

-por que se que quieres que Bella sea feliz

-espero que no pienses que esa felicidad la conseguirá a tu lado- me dijo cruzándose de brazos- es mas… ¿Cómo supiste que estaba yo en casa y Bella no?... o mas importante ¿Como sabes que Bella esta aquí?

-lo supe eso es lo que importa- no tenia otra opción mas que rogar- por favor Black, se que me equivoque con ella, pero de verdad estoy muy arrepentido… yo la amo…- la carcajada que soltó Jacob me saco de onda- ¿Por qué te ríes? Yo no lo veo nada gracioso

-me da risa la tontería que acabas de decir "la amo" aja, si claro y en la primera oportunidad desconfías de ella y la hechas de tu casa…

-en primera yo no la eche, ella sola se fue…

-si seguramente se quería quedar en una casa donde todo mundo la juzgaba… si claro eso quiere

-no pero…

-nada de peros… la hubieras visto cuando llego, su cara mostraba… dolor, decepción, ira y muchas emociones mas que no supe reconocer en su momento… no sabes lo que sentí pero no lo quise demostrar por que se que la haría sentir peor, asi que hice todo lo posible para ayudarla a sentir mejor… asi que ni creas que será tan fácil convencerme

-Jacob te agradezco que la hayas ayudado cuando yo solo la decepcione

-¿entonces que haces aquí? Si solo viniste para agradecerme te puedes ir de una vez

Lo mire, estaba totalmente convencido de que no me iba ayudar asi que quería hacerle la única pregunta que me quedaba

-¿amas a Bella?

-¿a que viene esa pregunta?- me miro molesto

-por que necesito saber si la dejo en buenas manos- dije resignado

-te puedo jurar que la ame- ¿ame? Tiempo pasado- pero ahora solo la veo como mi hermana, por eso la protejo y apoyo por eso se me hace difícil ayudarte por que seria una traición de mi parte… es mas será mejor que te vayas no tarde en llega- me dijo mirando su reloj

-¿ella vive aquí?

-si, aun no consigue nada debido a que apenas esta por su cuenta… pero por que te digo esto a ti no te importa

-deja de atacarme por favor Jacob

-¿a caso quieres que te aplauda?

-¿a caso no has cometido errores?- lo mire desesperado- soy humano y los tengo, por eso quiero enmendar lo que hice, por favor te lo pido como ser humano… ayúdame… se que tu conoces mas a Bella que yo y me dirás que debo hacer

No se como haya estado mi cara, para que Jacob le cambiara el semblante por uno de lastima que seguramente merecía.

-no lo se Cullen, si te ayudo ella me mataría- ¿eso significaba un tal vez?

-ella no se enterara

El dio un suspiro y asintió

-se que Bella me matara por esto- negó con su cabeza- ¿en que se supone que te tengo que ayudar?

-¿de verdad?- dije emocionado

-dime que debo hacer antes de que me arrepienta

-este… la verdad no lo se

-¿viniste hacerme un show para que te ayudara y ni siquiera sabes que pedirme?- me pregunto molesto- estas jodido Cullen

-es que si te soy sincero no pensé que me ayudarías, vine arriesgándome a que me golpearas hasta perder la conciencia

-poco me falto… mira tienes 20 minutos para pensar algo antes de que Bella llegue y te vea aquí, por que se va armar la buena.

Tenia que pensar, veamos Bella llega en mas de 20 minutos no tenia mucho tiempo mire a mi alrededor… entonces pensé

-¿Bella vive aquí verdad?

-eso fue lo que dije

-Jacob necesito que me dejes la casa y te vayas

-¡¿Qué? ¿Ahora me hechas de mi propia casa?

-no, no quise sonar de esa manera… necesito estar solo cuando ella llegue por se que aquí es el único lugar en donde es seguro que va a llegar… sabes que no la puedo citar en otro lado por que no iría.

-¡argh! Esta bien- tomo su chaqueta que estaba en la silla- mas te vale que no hagas nada que ni yo haría…- abrió la puerta pero antes se dio la vuelta- espero que tengas suerte

Dicho esto se marcho.

Muy bien mi improvisada idea había resultado con un éxito que ni yo sabia que pudiera ser, por lo menos tenia la casa sola para pensar, como dijo Jacob Bella no tardaba en llegar asi que no tenia tiempo para algo grandioso como y lo hubiese querido, pero no había marcha atrás… mi Bella lo merecía.

Fui a la habitación de Jacob no se para que pero fui, no tenia nada interesante que pudiera hacer mi perdón mas asombroso o algo asi, mejor seguí recorriendo los cuartos, entre mi búsqueda encontré el de Bella… era muy parecido al que tenia en casa pero mas pequeño era parecido por que la decoración lo era, ahí estaban todas sus cosas sus perfumes en el tocador un libro en el pequeño buro que había ahí, me adentre mas y busque entre sus cosas a ver que mas había, su ropa colgada en el ropero que había ahí.

Pero algo llamo mi atención…

Junto al libro que estaba en el buro había un pequeño portarretratos doble el cual tome, en un lado estaba una fotografía… en ella estábamos Bella y yo abrazados fue en nuestra tercera cita donde ella por algún motivo que nunca me dijo había llevado una cámara ese día le pidió a una de las persona que pasaban que nos tomara una foto, recuerdo que ese día la regañe por estarle prestando sus a extraños pero al parecer no me hizo caso, en la otra estábamos todos en una fotografía que nos habían tomado en un día de campo, Bella, Alice, Emmett, mis padres y yo todos muy sonrientes mas mi hermanito que no se despegaba de las piernas de Bella nos veíamos tan felices ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me asusto escuchar una voz que hizo que tirara el portarretratos por suerte no se rompió lo alce rápidamente y lo puse en su lugar antes de voltear verla- pregunte ¿Que haces aquí?

-Bella- voltee y ahí estaba frente mío, ni siquiera había escuchado cuando entro- hola

-¿Dónde esta Jake?- no respondió mi saludo, eso dolió

-no lo se, salió a no se donde

-¿Cómo entraste?- me seguía atitipuchando de preguntas

-el me dejo entrar ¿sorprendida?- ella me miro molesta pero asintió

-¿a que viniste?

-Bella… podrías solo dejar de preguntarme cosas

-no me has respondido ninguna, de todas formas como si me importara- tomo sus cosas de nuevo, se iba a ir- te quedas en tu casa, solo sal de mi cuarto

-¡no! ¡Espera!- no se para que grite si la tenia cerca, pero supongo que era la desesperación- no te vayas, vine a hablar contigo

-¿y quien dice que te quiero oír?- mantuvo su distancia de mi

-por favor, escúchame

-¿a caso tu te detuviste a escucharme?- saco su frustración- pues no, re pusiste a juzgarme como todos… no sabes lo que sentí Edward no lo sabes, es mas no se ni por que te estoy hablando

-Bella estoy totalmente arrepentido por eso, y no solo yo… Esme esta muy mal ella es la que peor se siente…

-a Esme no la culpo de nada, ella siempre fue buena conmigo…

-¿a mi?- tenia que saber que pensaba de mi

-solo de una cosa…- la mire esperando su respuesta- ¿a caso no lo sabes?

-no

-eso pensé- rio sin alegría- entonces no vale la pena seguir hablando- sentí su voz quebrarse al ultimo siguió caminando rumbo a la salida

-¡no!- rápidamente rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos y la acerque a mi- no me dejes

-suéltame Edward… ya no me hagas daño… no ahora- no entendí lo que quería decir con eso pero no me importaba ahora solo quería escuchar que me perdonaba y sobre todo que me amaba- por favor- la sentí temblar y sollozar

-por favor Bella, perdóname soy un idiota, crédulo, estúpido, seré lo que tu quieras pero por favor perdóname

-Edward…

-no Bella escúchame…- le dije aun sin soltarla- te amo… te amo mas que a nada en el mundo, fui un completo… un completo estúpido por desconfiar de ti se que tu no tuviste nada que ver con lo que paso entre tu marido y Alice, tu eras inocente, perdóname… dime que debo hacer para que me perdones y me des otra oportunidad.

No me decía nada, en estos momentos me gustaría poder leer su mente y saber lo que piensa

-Bells dime algo por favor- aun no la soltaba

-¿y Diane?- no se por que preguntaba por ella

-no lo se, el mismo día que te fuiste le dije que nunca mas quería saber de ella hasta entonces no se que paso, pero ella no me importa si no tu.

-no se Edward- aun me daba la espalda, bueno yo la tenia asi pero aun asi no había hecho intento de voltearse- me hiciste daño al no confiar en mi, no sabes que sentí yo cuando me entere de lo que Riley hizo para rematar el rechazo de tu parte y de tu familia eso me hizo sentirme peor, si no fuera por Jake no se que hubiera sido de mi…

-Bella dime que debo hacer

-…además- siguió- Alice me odia no podría estar contigo sabiendo que tu hermana aun no confía en mi

-no Bella- esta vez la voltee para mirarla, en su cara había una preocupación y tristeza- al fin comprendió que tu no tenias la culpa de nada, a pesar de todo ella te quiere Bella tu le has ayudado mas de lo que otra persona ha hecho incluyendo a mi familia y yo, le costo entenderlo por sabes lo necia que es.

-no lo se Edward, si te abro mi corazón de nuevo y lo vuelves a romper esta vez acabarías conmigo

-te juro por lo mas sagrado del mundo que jamás te defraudare de nuevo- la solté pero tome sus manos y las bese- por favor… dime que me amas por que yo jamás eh dejarlo de hacer

Se quedo callada unos momentos por un instante pensé que me diría que no me amaba y que amaba a otro, si soy un paranoico pero las palabras que me dijo hicieron que mi desmoronado corazón se reconstruyera de nuevo.

-yo también te amo Edward

-¿eso significa que…?- deje la pregunta al aire

-esta bien Edward te daré otra oportunidad, pero júrame que jamás volverás a desconfiar de mi

-te lo juro por todo lo que tu quieras

-pues por…- no la deje terminar por que junte nuestros labios en un beso que venia deseando desde que la vi parada en la puerta de su cuarto

-te amo Bella

-yo también Edward- dijo regresándome el beso

Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo intensidad pedí permiso para delineando su labio con mi lengua, ella lo concedió gustosa saborearla era el sabor mas dulce que tenia, cuanto había extrañado todo esto.

-te deseo Bella

-yo también Edward, quiero que me hagas el amor

-¿estas segura?- me separe de ella para verla a los ojos

-mas que nunca, te quiero a ti Edward… eh deseado esto desde hace mucho

La bese con todo el amor que tenía acumulado en todos estos días, no espere ningún segundo en comenzar a quitarle la ropa y hacer lo mismo por la mía.

Mis besos bajaron frenticos hacia su cuello y pecho al sentirme en esa parte ella reacciono pegándose a mi figura y causando una potente reacción en mi cuerpo, el salvajismo se hizo presente y desgarre el tirante de su brasier haciendo que este cayera, sonreí feliz de poder volver a ver despues de tanto tiempo su hermoso torso desnudo solo para mí.

-mmmm… Sr. Cullen—como si se tratara de agua en un desierto lleve uno de sus pechos a mi boca y lo devore con mis dientes.

-Edward- la corregí- solo Edward— sentí que asintió y seguí con mi tarea, estaba perdido en una ola de sensaciones, excitación, lujuria, pasión, deseo y muchas cosas más, algunas difíciles de identificar en este momento.

La parte que siguió fue la más exquisita, probé, saboree y toque cada parte de su cuerpo, pase por sus pechos, su vientre, sus piernas, su estomago… todo, todo estaba allí para mi, solo para mí. La deseaba como jamás nunca había deseado nadie ella definitivamente era mi musa, la que me hacía sentir todo, la que me orillaba a los límites de la cordura.

La desnude y me desnude lo más rápido que mis nerviosas manos me permitieron, estaba nervioso, como si esta fuera mi primera vez a pesar de que antes lo habíamos hecho, nos hubimos entregado mutuamente hace tanto tiempo, tenia ansia y una enorme necesidad de tenerla conmigo, entre mis brazos de sentir su calor y oler su maravillosa piel. La recosté en la cama y yo me tumbe con ella, llene de besos su piel quería que en cada parte de ese hermoso cuerpo estuviera grabado uno de mis besos, quería que ella sintiera mi boca por siempre besando su piel.

-Edward- gimió deliciosamente cuando la tocaba hasta llevarla a la locura.

-Dilo… ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte mientras tenia uno de sus pechos en mi boca y la penetraba con mis dedos. El movimiento de mi mano se acrecentaba cada vez que la oía gemir para mí.

-Te quiero— me dijo haciéndome sentir vivo de nuevo- te quiero dentro- me rogo, sin poder resistirme más le concedí y me concedí lo que ambos tanto deseábamos, me puse entremedio de sus piernas y roce su centro con mi erección, sentía que este momento era el mejor de mi vida, la tenía allí y solo para mi ¡era Bella! ¡La mujer que me había devuelto la vida!. La mire mientras ella apretaba sus ojos y movía sus caderas anticipando lo que venía y sonreí, sonreí como hace mucho no lo hacía, sin demorar más el momento me adentre en su cuerpo y sentí como mi vida tenía sentido nuevamente.

El movimiento fue siempre rápido, sentía que el placer me volvería loco, Bella enredó sus piernas en mi cadera acercándome más a ella, sentía que llegaría tan rápido, mordí mi labio inferior solo para no ser llevado en la enorme ola de placer que ella me hacía sentir, una vez más me pregunte ¿Qué demonios tenia ella? ¡Me tenía en sus manos completamente!, solo ella, solo Bella.

-Edward- gemía constantemente, mi nombre llevado en sus labios por sus gemidos la hacía más sensual de lo que ya estaba, tenía los ojos completamente cerrados y disfrutaba al máximo de lo que estábamos sintiendo, acelere el ritmo haciéndola gemir muy fuerte, ella se pego a mi cuerpo y beso con frenesí mi cuerpo antes de que pudiera impedirlo me hizo girar sobre la cama quedando ella sobre mí. Beso mi cuello y toda la piel que había hacia abajo, mordisqueo mis hombros y mi pecho, luego se subió ahorcadas sobre mi y se sentó sobre mi erección de un solo golpe haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara completamente, sujete sus caderas y la comencé a levantar para ayudar en el acto, su centro rozaba descaradamente mi piel enviado descargas de placer a todo mi cuerpo. Me enderece y me pegue a su cuerpo, me sujete tan fuerte como podía, el movimiento se hizo frentico, nuestras respiraciones y los gemidos llenaban por completo la habitación. Estaba tan absorto en lo que sentía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo un gemido con un nombre salió de mi boca, esa era la mayor prueba de que al fin estaba alcanzando el placer y la estaba llevando a ella conmigo.

- ¡Ah! Bella- gemí eufórico contra la piel de su cuello- te amo Bella-

-yo también te amo Edward- decía entre gemidos

Caí desplomado en la cama junto a ella, la apreté contra mi cuerpo, aun moviéndonos por el enorme orgasmo que habíamos tenido, tenía mis ojos cerrados y apretados, estaba inmerso en el mejor momento de mi vida.

-Jacob va a matarme- dije

-¿Por qué?

-le dije que no haría cosas que el no haría- reí ante eso

-bueno creo que será nuestro secreto

-Bella, ¿volverás conmigo?

-¿a caso no te quedo claro?- se levanto un poco para verme, me miraba confundida

-me refiero si volverás a casa conmigo

-no se, no puedo regresar donde los Cullen me sentiría extraña además tengo mi empleo…

-no mi amor, no entendiste- la interrumpí- en ningún momento dije que a la casa de mis padres y tampoco que regresarías a trabajar con nosotros

-pero dijiste…

-si se lo que dije, pero me refería conmigo…mi casa- reafirme- recuerda que tengo mi propia casa, que pase mucho tiempo con mis padres es otra cosa

-¿no crees que es muy pronto? Quiero decir apenas nos reconciliamos

-y vaya que reconciliación- bromee

-si eso, quiero decir que no es pronto

-Bella en estas semanas que no te tuve a mi lado fue donde me di cuenta que no puedo vivir separado ni un minuto de ti, quiero tenerte en mi vida para siempre

-pues…

-¿a caso tu no quieres?

-claro que si amor, pero…- se levanto tapándose con una sabana-… Edward tengo algo muy importante que debo decirte

-dímelo- también me medio levante para abrazarla- sabes que puedes decirme todo

-no se como lo tomaras, o mas bien si es algo bueno para ti… por que para mi es lo mejor

-si no me dices amor no lo sabré- le di un pequeño beso en el hombro

-esta bien ahí va- suspiro se dio la media vuelta y me miro- Edward… vamos a ser padres, estoy embarazada

**¿A que no se lo esperaban verdad? Además les dije que Jake no iba ser el malo ya vieron que hasta la casa les presto xD.**

**Bueno chicas este como dije es el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, si notaran esta vez tarde menos en actualizar xD… es que me estoy apresurando por que este miércoles 2 de febrero esta muchacha entra a la escuela, si, despues de casi dos meses de cansadas vacaciones T.T aun que no lo crean muchas vacaciones te fastidian.**

**Por eso me estoy poniendo las pilas en escribir mis historias, por que si en vacas actualizaba lento ahora en clases…**

**Asi que próxima semana gran final**

**Espero sus penúltimos comentarios **

**Besitos **

**Paulinita **


	13. Chapter 13

**Este fin de semana conseguí la película que pensé que me costaría un ovario conseguirla o peor que tardarían años traerla a México… si, ya tengo la de "Welcome To The Rileys"… si, esa donde la Kristen sale de prostipirugolfa… esta por mas decir que esta muy bonita, el mensaje fue muy claro y conocí otra faceta en la actuación de Kristen lo cual me deja ver que es muy buena actriz y que puede hacer papeles muy profesionales como este no solo como niñas buenas… ojala y pronto puedan verla… y mejor que si haya sido considerada para el Oscar… lo único que no me gusto fue que le vi a Kristen mas de una vez su trasero, no fue algo que me gusta mucho ver… pero con la The Runaways fue otra cosa… ¡¿Cómo pudo besar a Dakota?... se que para eso les pagan pero deberían de pensar en sus fans sobretodo si una de ella odia a Dakota como yo, y de ante mano no me pregunten por que la odio y aun asi veo películas donde ella sale… digamos que ese odio nació de la nada y aun sigue…por mas que mis amigas siguen preguntando por que la odio ni yo misma se que responder. **

**Chicas aquí estamos en el gran final de esta historia, lo se es algo triste, pero como todas mis historias siempre son como mis bebes y cuando termina me entra el sentimiento pero bueno es hora del fin… aquí esta…**

*****LA MANO QUE MESE LA CUNA*****

**Capitulo 13: Felices por siempre**

_-esta bien ahí va- suspiro se dio la media vuelta y me miro- Edward… vamos a ser padres, estoy embarazada_

Seguramente en estos momentos tendría la boca totalmente abierta de la impresión o mejor dicho de la sorpresa…

¿Estoy embarazada? ¿Estoy embarazada?

Esas palabras seguían en mi cabeza como era posible si yo recuerdo que nos protegíamos además de que ella tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas, y no creo que ahorita haya quedado embarazada ¿pues como?

-¿Edward? Te estoy hablando

-este… cuanto tiempo… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?- fue lo único que salió de mi boca

-tres meses… yo tampoco lo sabia, al parecer la primera vez que estuvimos juntos la pastilla fallo o no se

-¿estas segura?- volví a preguntar

Ella me miro frunciendo el seño, pero aun asi asintió

-llevaba una semana sintiéndome mal, pero no le di importancia pensé que era por todo el estrés que tenia por el trabajo nuevo, pero los malestares seguían pues hace apenas hoy tuve tiempo, y fui con el medico y me tome unas muestras de sangre… y pues salió positiva la de embarazo- entonces dio una sonrisa

-¿y como estas?- pregunte aun con voz monótona

-me siento bien… gracias- me miro y frunció el seño mas- eso es físicamente, pero emocionalmente estoy contenta mas bien feliz por la notica…veo que por tu cara y tus preguntas… veo que no, pero no te preocupes no te estoy obligando a nada

Tomo la sabana para cubrirse y salió de la habitación…

**Pv. Bella**

Salí de la habitación con las lagrimas a punto de salirme de los ojos, no pensé que se portara asi de frio, la verdad nunca pensé en pedirle nada es mas aun no tenia decidido si decirle o no pero cuando lo vi ahí parado y todas sus pedidas de perdón pensé que por lo menos se pondría contento o al menos un felicidades.

Pero no…

Como siempre me equivoque, me metí al baño para darme una ducha caliente no sin antes cerrar la puerta con cerrojo, no quería que entrara para decirme cosas que seguramente sabía que quería escuchar y eso no es lo que necesitaba.

Termine de darme la ducha y me puse mi pijama mas cómoda, me preguntaba a que horas llegaría Jake necesitaba el apoyo que Edward me negó, pero no iba a llorar ya no había llorado por las ultimas semanas y no lo haría ahora.

-¿Bella?- se oyó la voz de Edward desde afuera- por favor ábreme

-¡vete Edward!- grite

-no lo hare y lo sabes

-pues quédate ahí afuera

Me tumbe en mi cama quería dormir para poder pensar seriamente las cosas, en mi trabajo no habría problema trabajaría hasta que fuera el momento, y al nacer mi bebé lo llevaría a la guardería del hospital, eso no habría problema.

-¡Bella!

-¡ya te dije que te vayas!

-¡si no me abres tiro la puerta!- me amenazo- ¡sabes que lo hare!

-hazlo Jake te matara

-no me amenaces, por que al igual lo hare

No le hice caso, tenía pensado hacer más arreglos para empezar a mudarme tenia que buscar un departamento cómodo para mí y para mi bebé cuando nazca.

-¡Bella!

Ojala Jake no tarde mucho, no podre soportar a Edward más…

Un estruendoso golpe sonó en la puerta seguido de que esta se abriera, dejándole el paso libre a Edward

-¿pero que has hecho?- me levante molesta

-te dije que lo haría

-¿para que lo haces, no quiero verte?- me cruce de brazos

-sabes que necesitamos hablar, necesitamos hablar en donde vamos a vivir con el bebé no tendremos mucho espacio en mi casa

-no me importa que… ¿Qué?- ¿estaba escuchando bien?- ¿Qué dijiste?

-lo que oíste, necesitamos buscar un lugar mas grande para nuestro bebé… además de que la familia debe saberlo, imagínate la cara de Esme cuando lo sepa… su primer nieto- vi en sus ojos algo que no había visto antes… ¿ilusión?

Quizá aun tenia mi boca abierta por que Edward me miraba confundido

-¿Bella? ¿estas ben?

-es que creí que habías dicho que teníamos que buscar un lugar donde vivir

-pues por que eso dije- me dijo- no dejare que nuestro bebé crezca en un lugar apretujado- dio acercándose a mí lentamente rodeándome en sus brazos, yo estaba tan ida que ni me resistir

-pero… pero tu… yo pensé que… que no querías al bebé- genial Bella hablas como una tarada

-claro que lo quiero princesa- me dio un besito en la nariz- te diré que al principio me tomo por sorpresa despues de tanto problema y todo eso, pero al pensar que es una pequeña parte de ti y de nuestro amor… ¡como no lo voy a querer amor!- me apretó mas fuerte

-¿lo dices en serio?

-no te lo voy a volver a repetir, c-l-a-r-o-q-u-e-s-i

-pero… pero

-nada de peros chiquita- me dio un pequeño beso ahora en los labios- ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que Jacob llegue para explicarle todo…

-y como rompiste su puerta- ambos miramos la parte dañada, fue cuando soltamos una carcajada- no me sorprendería que me echara de su casa

-si hace eso sabes que tienes a donde ir, mi casa… nuestra casa…

-¿tú casa?- susurre

-¿no te gusta la idea?- me miro con un puchero- te prometo que pronto conseguiré algo mas grande como te había dicho, ¿te agrada?

-creo que si

-ahora dame un besito- levanto sus labios

-no, estas castigado

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-por hacerme creer que no querías a mi… nuestro hijo

-perdóname amor- me volvió hacer otro puchero- te juro que solo fue la sorpresa, nada mas

-mmmm….

-¡Bella!- se quejo

-esta bien

-¡te amo!- me apretó de nuevo

-yo también

Entonces estampo sus labios con los míos

-¡mi puerta!- grito una voz grave

-oh oh- dijo Edward

Volteamos y ahí estaba Jake su cara estaba roja, si eso era por la puerta imagínate si se enterara lo que hicimos en su cuarto, por que si, ahora que lo pienso el cuarto donde hicimos el amor era el de Jake.

-¡Cullen ¿Que le hiciste a mi puerta?

-este… Jacob- empecé- bueno fue un accidente

-¿un accidente? Te lo dije Cullen que no le hicieras nada a mi casa, ahora me sales con eso

-no te enojes Jacob, te juro que la reparare- dijo Edward

-lo harás…- suspiro mas tranquilo- ¿y bien?... ¿se arreglo el problema o no?

-si

-bueno al menos valió la pena el destrozo de mi puerta- se cruzo de brazos- ¿Qué va pasar ahora?

-pues Bella se viene conmigo- dijo Edward

-¿A dónde?

-a mi casa, ¿Dónde mas?

-¿no es muy pronto aun?... digo, se acaban de reconciliar

-creo que es buena idea- intervine- ya me eh aprovechado mucho de tu amabilidad

-sabes que no me importa, eres bienvenida… pero si es tu decisión no me opondré

-gracias Jake- le dio un abrazo- eres un buen amigo

-solo no dejes de visitarme ¿si?

-no lo hare….

.

.

.

-espero que te guste- me dijo Edward cuando entrabamos a su cuarto

Despues de tres días de nuestra reconciliación, me mude a la casa de Edward además no tenia a donde mas ir, ya me había aprovechado mucho de Jake además vivir con Edward era un sueño hecho realidad.

Aun no habíamos ido con su familia, asi que aun no sabían la noticia según Edward esperaríamos unos días antes de que yo me vuelva a presentar a la casa Cullen.

-cariño ya había venido antes, claro que me gusta- dije dejando mi pequeña maleta en el suelo, el traía la mas grande

-pero aun asi te dije que conseguiré algo mas grande

-aquí esta bien amor- le dije dándole un abrazo

-pero yo quiero un lugar con un jardín donde mi pequeña Bella juegue a gusto

-¿pequeña Bella?- alce la ceja- ¿Quién dijo que era niña?

-instinto de padre- dijo orgulloso- se que será una nena tan bella como tu

-pues yo digo que será un niño lindo como tu

-bueno pues ya veremos quien gana- comencé a reir

-lo que tu digas

Me acompaño con mi risa, pero de repente se puso serio

-Bella se que aun no estas lista, pero me preguntaba ¿Cuándo les daremos la noticia a la familia?

-pues si quieres ir mañana- dije muy segura, no podría huir de ellos toda la vida menos si pronto serán parte de mi familia

-¿estas segura? Solo era una pregunta

-lo estoy- suspire- además tengo que hablar con Alice, necesito estar bien con ella no quiero mas problemas

-te aseguro que te escuchara ella ha cambiado su forma de ser, te lo juro

-te creo- le di un beso- ahora ayúdame a acomodar mis cosas

-a sus ordenes mi capitana

Hizo un saludo militar antes de tomar mi maleta y subir hacia su habitación

.

.

.

Estábamos frente a la casa de los Cullen con los nervios de punta

-¿de verdad estas lista?

-si- dije no muy convencida- ¿saben que vendremos?

-les dije ayer en la noche, están preparados

-bien vamos

Tome su mano y él abrió la puerta.

Todo adentro estuvo en silencio como si no hubiera nadie, pero de repente se escucharon voces en la cocina.

-están en la cocina

-si, ven

Las voces se escuchaban mas fuertes conforme nos acercábamos, entramos a la cocina y ah estaban Esme y Carlisle cocinando o eso al menos se veía que hacían.

-hola mamá, papá

-Edward hijo que bueno que llegaron- hablo Carlisle antes de acercarse a Edward y darle un abrazo, pero me sorprendió que también me abrazara- Bella hija que bueno verte

-hola Carlisle- salude tímidamente

Voltee y ahí estaba parada Esme junto a la barra, se veía que tenia miedo de acercarse a nosotros, tome la iniciativa, me separe de Edward y fui junto con Esme que parecía que quería huir.

-hola Esme- salude con una sonrisa

-Bella… este…- tartamudeaba, pobrecilla no le dije nada y la abrace

-a mi también me da gusto verte- al principio se quedo estática y tensa pero le di un pequeño apretón el cual la hizo reaccionar y me respondió el abrazo.

-¡ay hija! Perdóname

-no te preocupes Esme- le dije en su oído- no puedo enojarme con mi suegra

-¿Que?- me miro confundida pero a la vez contenta

-¿Dónde esta Alice?- pregunto Edward

-salió por un momento hijo- dijo Carlisle- vendrá con Jasper en un momento

-ah

Pasamos a la sala según los padres de Edward estaban preparando la cena para que darnos una sorpresa pero no pensaron que fuéramos a llegar tan temprano, pero mientras la comida se cosía fuimos a la sala a hablar con un poco de la situación.

-bueno Bella nos da mucho gusto que hayas venido- comenzó Carlisle- despues de todo lo que paso

-no te preocupes Carlisle, no estoy molesta… bueno ya no- fui sincera

-aun asi eres muy amable, se que los últimos días han sido difíciles para ti

-quizá lo fueron pero ahora estoy bien- les sonreí- gracias por su preocupación

Estuvimos platicando de cómo estábamos pero aun no les decíamos que íbamos a ser padres, en todo este tiempo Esme se mantuvo callada solo nos observaba y cuando le hacíamos una pregunta ella solo nos respondía con monosílabas.

-¿Esme podemos hablar con momento a solas?- le dije no quería que siguiera recelosa conmigo, quería que fuera las misma de antes.

-si claro

Se levanto y se dirigió a la biblioteca

-¿estas segura?- me pregunto Edward

-si no quiero que siga con ese animo

Me levante y la seguí, cuando entre a la biblioteca ella estaba de espalda viendo por la ventana

-¿Esme?

-se lo que quieres hacer Bella

-¿ah si?- la mire confundida

-quieres hacerme sentir mejor, pero no lo merezco- siguió- te juzgue mal, desconfié de ti… tu que habías sido la persona que mas me has ayudado, con todo respecto a Alice… gracias a ti recupere la confianza de mi hija… ¿y que hago yo? Te lo agradezco juzgándote

-Esme eso ya no importa- le tome de la mano- se que tuviste un error al igual que yo al no decirte quien era mi esposo, quizá todo esto se hubiera evitado si te lo hubiera mostrado con alguna fotografía o algo, pero creo que la única culpable fue Diane por que desde un principio quiso alejarme de Edward, aun que su plan original fue fallido tuvo el mismo resultado, pero aun asi estoy aquí con Edward, eso es lo único que importa… por favor mami no quiero verte triste- hice un puchero, entonces recordé que había una manera de hacerla sentir bien- además mi bebito necesita a su abuelita que lo consienta- dije tocándome el vientre

-quieres decir que…- escuche la emoción en su voz

-si Esme… ¡vas a ser abuela!

-¡ay hija!- me abrazo- no sabes lo feliz que me hace la noticia ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?

-apenas hace tres días me entere además quería que estuvieran todos, pero en mi interior quería que tu fueras la siguiente en enterarse

-¡eso es maravilloso! Espera que Alice se entere…- mi cara cambio- ay perdón no quise

-no te preocupes, se que aun debo hablar con ella

-te escuchara hija, veras que lo hará… ah cambiado mucho te lo aseguro- me dio una de sus sonrisas maternales

-te creo Esme

-gracias mi niña… por todo

-ya sabes que te considero mi hija

-y a ti como mi segunda madre- nos dimos otro abrazo- bueno es hora de que regresemos antes de que se preocupen los hombres

-claro

Salimos de la sala y ahí estaban los dos, parecía que estaban platicando de algo pero cuando llegamos se callaron de la nada.

-¿de que hablan?- pregunto Esme

-nada mamá- respondió Edward- cosas de hombres

-ah bueno- respondimos no muy convencidas

-tenia algo que preguntar, ¿y Emmett?- dije

-esta en casa de su amiguita Rose, al parecer se hicieron amigos de nuevo lo traerá de unas horas

-si, extrañe mucho a ese pequeño

.

.

-¿a que hora llega mi hermana?

-ya tardo

Entonces sonó el timbre, todos nos levantamos creíamos que era Alice pero cuando Esme abrió la puerta era Emmett quien entro corriendo.

-hola mami- miro a su lado y sonrió- ¡Bella!- llego abrazarme- te extrañe mucho

-yo también corazón- me agache a su altura- ¿Cómo estas?

-bien- miro ambos lados y me susurro al oído- Rose ya es mi novia

-¿en serio?

-sip

-aw ¿ya ni me vas a querer?

-no Belly, tu siempre serás mi primera novia

-bueno- le di un besito en la mejilla

-me voy a jugar- asentí y se fue corriendo a su cuarto

-también te extraño- la voz de Alice resonó detrás de mi haciéndome detener en seco

-hola Alice- la salude dándole la cara

-Bella- se veía que quería acercarse a mi pero dudaba, era momento de hacer algo- ¿Cómo estas?

-bien gracias

-me da gusto, de verdad- iba directo a su cuarto como tantas veces que no quería enfrentar los problemas

-Alice espera

-¿si?

-¿quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo?

Ella pareció dudarlo pero al final la acepto y ambas salimos al patio trasero, ella iba delante de mí de repente se detuvo y se sentó en uno de los columpios que estaban ahí yo me senté en el que estaba junto a ella.

-bien… esto es raro- empecé

-ni que lo digas- me sorprendió que me respondiera- bueno Bella supongo que te debo una disculpa

-no- ella me miro como si estuviera loca- no quiero que te disculpes por algo que no sientes

-no es eso, es solo que me siento extraña… quiero decir que… pues… oh cielos

-no te preocupes Alice, se que no estas lista para esto solo quiero que sepas mi versión

-ya la se- me interrumpió- Edward… me la dijo, quería que entrara en razón por eso me lo conto

-¿y que piensas?

-pues… no lo se, supongo que tiene razón y yo me equivoque… jamás debí dudar de ti Bella es solo que al enterarme que tu eras esposa de ese… me sentí traicionada, herida, no se me sentí mal conmigo misma… pero se que despues de pensarlo mucho tu no tienes la culpa de nada, por eso te debo una súper disculpa por mi terquedad y por haberte ofendido… sobre todo- me miro apenada.- se que no tengo derecho a que me perdones pero pues…

-ven acá- me rompía el alma verla asi quizá me haya ofendido pero ella era una niña que fue lastimada era obvio todo su sentir, la tome en brazos a la apreté- no tengo nada de que perdonarte pequeña

-pero… pero…

-no digas nada corazón- le di un beso en la frente- no te preocupes… te perdono asi que ya calmate… quiero que sonrías… además es hora de entrar por que como dije antes van a pensar que ya me asesinaste o algo asi- logre mi cometido la hice sonreír

-no creo que pueda hacer eso aunque quisiera

-entonces no se diga mas y entremos- le tome de la mano- además tengo… tenemos una sorpresa

-¿sorpresa?

-si te lo digo ya no va a ser sorpresa

-si me lo dices me hare la sorprendida- al verla ser la Alice de siempre me hacia sentir bien en mi decisión

-no señorita, vamos adentro antes de que manden a la AFI por mi

-esta bien

Entramos a la casa aun tomadas de la mano, cuando llegamos a la sala todos estaban parados con cara de preocupación, como si algo malo fuera a pasar pero cuando nos vieron entrar tranquilas y yo sujetando su mano como que medio se calmaron pero Edward aun tenia la posición tensa.

-esta bien amor, todo esta bien

-bueno… es hora de cenar- dijo Esme de repente

-espera Esme- la detuve- antes me… nos gustaría decirles algo- la sonrisa de Esme no era de esperarse

-¿Qué cosa es Bella?- pregunto Carlisle

-pues es una buena noticia papá

-ándenle díganos ya- dijo Esme

-esta bien, bueno Edward y yo ¡vamos a ser padres! ¡O sea ustedes van a ser abuelos!

-oh…por…dios

-¿no estas feliz Carlisle?- me preocupe

-si… si lo estoy, solo que me tomo de sorpresa… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-tres meses

-¿y esta todo bien? Digo ya fuiste a checarte ¿verdad?

-si, fui antier cuando me sentía mal, todo esta bien no te preocupes

-eso es bueno…

Sonreí ante su aprobación por Esme no me preocupaba ya que había respondido bien a la noticia, pero mire a Alice que se mantenía callada.

-¿esta todo bien Alice?- ella me miro entonces sonrió

-¡VOY A SER TIA!- grito- ¡oh por dios! ¡Debo comprar tantas cosas! ¡¿Oíste eso mamá?

-si mi niña

-tenemos tantas cosas que hacer, ahora regreso- corrió a su habitación

-creo que le pareció bien- me dijo Edward rodeándome con sus brazos- ¿y tu que tenias miedo?

-quizá… ¿yo?

-sip- me beso- pero aun asi te amo

-yo también te amo Edward- le dije antes de responderle el beso

.

.

_**4 años despues**_

.

.

-¡Niños es hora de ir a la escuela!- les llame

-¡ya vamos!

De las escaleras venían bajando mis niños, Renesmee y Edward Jr., tan parecidos pero tan diferentes.

Despues de meses que estuvimos peleando de que iba a ser niño o niña, nos llego la sorpresa de que iban a ser gemelos, y para mas coincidencia niño y niña, no saben la cara de Edward cuando supo que al fin tendría su princesita pero cuando lo mire mal se corrigió asi mismo y dijo que también tendría a su campeón fue cuando comencé a reir. Pero a pesar de ser gemelos eran muy diferentes, por ejemplo Nessie como le había puesto Emmett cuando le dijimos como se llamaba como se trababa solo le dijo de repente Nessie y desde entonces todos le dicen asi, cosa que me molestaba, pero al parecer todos me ignoraban pero ya no quise luchar mas y lo deje por la paz, ella tenia mas los gustos de mi marido por la música y todo lo referente a las empresas aunque era muy pequeña le gustaba ir con su papá a la compañía donde trabajaba para ver que era lo que hacían eso me decía que tipo de trabajo le gustaría mi niña pero bueno eso puede cambiar, en cambio mi Edward le gustaban leer libros, además de que deseaba ser doctor como su abuelo Carlisle el único colmo era que había heredado mi torpeza.

Como ven a pesar de tener los ojos de mi marido, sus facciones pero mi cabello ambos eran muy diferentes.

Los mas felices eran sus abuelos mi padres habían venido desde Forks para conocer a sus nietos, estaban que se volvían locos por ellos, mas su tía Alice que no cavia de felicidad por que ahora tenia mas escusas para ir al centro comercial de compras… por que para ser mas francos ella les compro casi todo por mas que Edward la trataba de detener ella ponía mas y mas escusas para comprar, me daba gusto saber que volvía a ser la chica de antes… la niña feliz alegre que todos queremos.

Ya que desde hace mucho el tema de Riley dejo de ser problema para nosotros, Alice dejo de ir a terapia despues de un par de meses, según la doctora Alice había tenido una gran avance gracias a que saco su frustración. Por mi estaba bien…

-¿los niños no han bajado?- mi hermoso esposo salió de la cocina con ambas loncheras

-los estoy esperando

-note que pensabas en algo

-en nuestros pequeños

-oh si

-si, en lo muy diferentes que son…

-sobre todo Edward, se parece demasiado a ti

-si lo dices por lo torpe… pues si

Me rodeo con sus brazos y me dio un beso en la frente.

-no sabes lo feliz que me haces- me apretó mas fuerte- no se que haría sin ti

-pues lo que si yo se es que yo haría sin ti

-¿ah si?

-si, mi vida no estaría completa de eso estoy segura- me acurruque mas- aun seguiría sola sin saber que es el amor verdadero, por que contigo fue que lo descubrí- me acerque lentamente a su cara

-pues yo también conocí el amor contigo y me encanta

Termino la distancia para unirnos en un profundo beso jamás me cansaría de besar sus labios n aunque viva por toda la eternidad.

-¡guacala!- gritaron dos vocecitas- ¡Mami! ¡Papi!

Nos separamos entre risas

-creo que no debemos hacer eso frente a los niños- me reí

-tienes razón- me separe de el y me voltee hacia mis hijos- bueno mis amores es hora de ir a la escuela

-¡si!- ambos corrieron hacia la cochera donde estaba el auto

-vamos- le tome la mano

-contigo hasta la eternidad

Le di otro beso antes de ir tras nuestros pequeños…

-FIN-

**Bueno chicas despues de este tiempo, esto se acabo T.T no puedo evitar llorar por esto siempre lloro cuando una historia se me termina pero debo ser fuerte.**

**Solo me queda decirles que les doy las gracias a cada una de las personitas lindas que me dieron su apoyo con un review, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS SON LAS MEJORES!**

**Solo le quiero decir que próximamente subiré una nueva historia, les dejare el Summary pero creo que ya lo saben:**

_**Una apuesta imposible**_

_**Edward Cullen el Play Boy de la prepa quien ha tenido a todas las chicas en su cama excepto una: Bella Swan, decidido apuesta que se la llevara a la cama antes de fin de año pero hay algo que el no sabe… ella es LES… All Humans OoC EPOV en su mayoría**_

**Espérenla próximamente… **

**Solo me queda pedirles su último cometario en un review…**

**Besitos**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


End file.
